


The Hargrave AU Drabbles

by Takada_Saiko



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Keen2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 94
Words: 82,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takada_Saiko/pseuds/Takada_Saiko
Summary: Elizabeth Scott has enough on her plate with Number Four on the Most Wanted List showing up on the FBI's doorstep and refusing to speak to anyone other than her. She doesn't need Christopher Hargrave, the only son of the power coupe that run Halcyon Aegis, butting into her life, but once he's there, she starts to find there's more to him than meets the eye. Canon Divergent AU Keen2





	1. Meetings

Notes: For those that follow me on Tumblr you may have seen this series over there. I started it a while ago, unsure if it was going to blossom into a full story or not. It's really taken on a life of its own now, and I think I have it moving in a pretty good direction. At least good enough to start posting it here. Also, I'm aware that the title is a little funky, but I started posting it under this title on Tumblr and I've actually become rather fond of it. 

It began and is being written in drabble format, so they're fairly small one-shots, usually ranging between 500 words and 2K or so. I'll post them up in order here, which is not something that my lovely fans on Tumblr received, as it's been written a little out of order.

I hope you enjoy it. I do love my canon divergent stories. As always, I'd love to know what you think, so please, even if you've read it before, feel free to leave your thoughts in the form of a review. Reviews seriously make my day.

* * *

**Meetings**

There were days when Elizabeth Scott wondered if she wouldn't do better to just crawl back into bed, pull the covers up over her face, and ignore the world. Those days had become more and more prevalent in her life since she had been recruited into a specialized task force. Not that that's the way things were _supposed_ to go. She was a recent graduate of Quanitco, finally a profiler for the FBI, and she'd landed a dream position out of school… because a notorious criminal had walked himself into the FBI office there in DC, turned himself in, and told them that he would only speak to her. That had been nearly six months before and her life had been a roller coaster of chaos since.

And now they wanted to add one more thing on top of it, and temporary or not, she didn't have the patience for it.

Liz hadn't even heard of Halcyon Aegis before Cooper had called her into his office the afternoon before to let her know that they would be expecting a representative would be joining them at the Post Office the next day to shed some light on a case that they'd hit every roadblock imaginable on. She had gone home and done her research, surprise to find that the company had been started by two former members of the intelligence community and marketed as a defence organization. It didn't take a lot of imagination after all the things Liz had seen, though, to read between the lines on what they really did. They were contractors, alright, but she imagined that what they contracted for wasn't kept on most books.

The representative that they were expecting was none other than the only son of the couple who ran the organization. Christopher Hargrave. She'd known people like him before. Hell, she'd even dated one during her time at Georgetown. He was a trustfund kid, never holding down a job other than the one that Mommy and Daddy had handed to him straight out of school, but somehow he was supposed to come into their top-secret black site and help them with their case. Sure. That was going to work out great.

"Excuse me, are you in line?"

Liz blinked, startled out of her irritable thoughts and she turned and found that she had to look up. The man that had spoken was tall, with dark hair and dark blue eyes that had just a hint of green in them. He stood with one hand shoved in the pocket of of his slacks, a book in the other, and a satchel hanging off of one shoulder. She looked him up and down. A teacher, she thought. Maybe even a young professor. He was smiling politely, but that smile was becoming increasingly more awkward as Liz missed the fact that she still hadn't answered his question. "I'm so sorry," she managed, scooting forward to fill the gap left between her and the person in front of her in the line. "Yes, sorry."

He laughed and Liz had to keep from turning and looking at him again. "Mornings before caffeine. I actually have to have a cup at home just to get this far," he chuckled and she found herself grinning right along with him.

"I usually just make mine at home," she answered, stepping up in the line. "It gets so expensive."

"It's convenience," he said with a small shrug, his eyes shining with amusement. "They catch people going into work."

"And Tuesdays are always the days people need it most."

Her charming new friend quirked an eyebrow. "Tuesdays? Not Mondays?"

"Well, Mondays everyone expects to be rough. You're coming off the weekend, you want to hit the snooze button a couple more times, but Tuesdays… They catch you before you even realize it. That, and you find out everything you don't want to look forward for the week out on Monday afternoons."

He grinned and they both took a step forward again, moving so that only two more people were ahead of her in line. "You get some bad news yesterday?"

Liz couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Just someone being brought in on a… project," she said carefully, "that I don't have any interested working with."

"Maybe it won't be as bad as you think."

"Oh, I know the type. He'll be as bad as I think." She stepped again. He was disarming, and that was either a good or a bad thing. Rarely did she find that it landed in between. That morning, though, she was feeling a little more adventurous. "I'm Liz," she introduced herself, sticking her hand out.

"Tom," he answered, shaking it.

"What do you do, Tom? For work, I mean?"

"Oh, I work for a consulting firm. We fix problems that most people wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole."

"Seriously? I must be losing my touch."

"What'd you have me pegged as?"

"A teacher."

He hummed softly. "I've done some training here and there. I'm not half bad at it, I hear. Maybe I should look into a career change."

Liz found herself grinning more than she really should have been at the comment. "Maybe you should."

"What do you do, Liz?" he asked as she stepped up to the counter and placed her order. Once she was done she stepped to the side and let him place his.

"I work for the government."

"It's DC. Everyone works for the government."

"Even you?"

"Sometimes." He stepped past her and up to the counter that the drinks were being delivered at and Liz was surprised to see his already sitting there. He shrugged. "Nice talking with you, Liz. Maybe I'll see you around again, you know, next time you decide to drop by in the morning."

"I may have to," she answered, and about kicked herself when she realized the grin just hadn't faded. She had to stop that. She didn't have time for this. She'd barely had time to breathe, much less flirt, since she'd joined Cooper's task force, and her charming new friend made it far too easy. She didn't know him, and she didn't have time to get to know him. She needed to just let that one go, no matter how cute he'd been.

The Post Office was already buzzing with activity by the time she got there and Aram Mojtabai met her nearly as soon as she stepped out of the lift, his excitement barely contained. "You okay there?" she asked, trying not to laugh at him too openly.

Aram didn't seem to care. "So, you know how Mr Cooper said that Halcyon Aegis was sending someone in this morning?"

"Yeah. Christopher Hargrave. The owners' son."

"Yes, exactly. Apparently Halcyon has an entire department set up for new technologies to better help their operatives in the field-"

"They shouldn't _have_ operatives in the field," Donald Ressler groused as he fell into step with them. "They're a private organization."

"Well, yes, but still," Aram managed, "they do have a tech department and Mr Hargrave brought a few things with him this morning that are out of this world. I mean, I'd heard about a few of the prototypes, but it was going to be another year or more before I could have even hoped to see them here at the Post Office."

"That's great for you, Aram," Liz chuckled, glancing over at Ressler. "So I guess he's here?"

"Strode in here about fifteen minutes ago like he owned the place."

"You sound about as excited as I am on this."

"First Reddington, now Halcyon. No. I'm not excited."

"He's nice," Aram offered.

"He bribed you with shiny new toys," Ressler countered and Aram actually looked offended at that.

"They may not be government run, but they are government sanctioned. It's not like they're vigilantes or anything like that."

Ressler snorted and Liz rolled her eyes as they moved into the bullpen. She spotted Cooper and Meera Malik speaking with a man dressed in a suit across the way. As she moved closer, though, she saw him turn, and the man that had introduced himself as _Tom_ at the coffee shop that morning flashed her a grin. "Liz," he greeted. "You really _do_ work for the government."

She stared at him and could feel her partner's and Aram's eyes on her from either side. "You know him?" Ressler asked.

"We met briefly this morning at the coffee shop down the street."

"You said your name was Tom," Liz managed.

"Ah." He ran a hand through his dark hair, setting it on end. "Yeah, I'm not crazy about giving my name out to just anyone. Never know who you'll meet out on the street or what they really want." He flashed her that same charming grin and, this time, he was the one reaching out for a handshake. "Christopher Hargrave."

Liz just stared at him. This was going to be worse than she'd thought.


	2. Small World

**Small World**

The distrust was palpable. It didn't help that he'd run into one of the feds at the coffee house that morning. He hadn't known who she was when he's given her a false name, but she'd been cute and flirty. Now she was anything but. If looks could kill, Christopher thought Elizabeth Scott's would have gutted him by this point. Her partner wasn't any better.

He didn't know a great deal about her and he really hadn't had time to dig before they had been thrust into what could only be considered a very tense working situation. He had been asked to the Post Office as a consultant on-loan from Halcyon Aegis due to unique connection that his team - affectionately nicknamed Grey Matters - had with a person of interest in the task force's current case. Marcus Tapps had been on their radar for the last six months and Christopher had a man on the inside. The feds had started poking into Tapps' affairs and set off all sorts of alarm bells. Thankfully Harold Cooper had been willing to work with them in exchange for intel and there he was, intel and all.

Cooper might have been willing to work with Halcyon, but until Christopher had a better feel for what made Agent Scott tick, he wouldn't have an in to get the woman to trust him, and it would make both of their jobs a whole lot easier if she did.

"I feel like we got off on the wrong foot," Christopher Hargrave said as he leaned against the SUV, his hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his slacks.

"Lying to a federal agent will do that," she answered with a sideways glare.

"To be fair, I didn't know you were a federal agent."

"So you lie to every woman you meet?"

Christopher shrugged. "I work for a company born out of the intelligence community. I did give you one of my favourite aliases. That's gotta count for something, right?"

Apparently not. Elizabeth Scott rolled her eyes as her cell phone rang. "I've been trying to reach you all morning. I have a shadow. Cooper reached out to an agency called Halcyon and - You know them?"

Christopher waited as patiently as he could, his expression even as he glanced around, avoiding looking directly at her, but listening to her talk to a CI of some sort about his company. That was uncomfortable.

"Yeah. They sent along their golden boy to play nice," Agent Scott grumbled, shooting him a glare and he flashed her a charming grin as if he hadn't caught the jab. Her eyes only narrowed. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Because I'm well acquainted with the Hargraves, Christopher included," a familiar voice chirped off to the side, catching both of their attention.

Christopher tilted his head, a short chuckle escaping him. "Raymond Reddington. You know, there are rumours about you going to the feds, but I hadn't put any stock in them."

"Well, it's hardly your first experience being wrong, is it, Christopher?"

The younger man snorted and rolled his eyes, a smirk playing on his lips as Elizabeth Scott gaped. He nodded towards the so-called Concierge of Crime. "Red and my father go way back."

"Of course they do," the federal agent grumbled. "And I didn't think anything could make me trust you less. Well done."

Christopher blinked. "Me or him?"

"Pick one," she snapped.

Reddington looked more pleased with the statement than he should have to have been lobbed in with the insult, but Christopher didn't have time to comment when his phone buzzed, a message flashing across the screen. His expression turned serious. "Time to decide if you trust me or not, Agent Scott. My guy just texted. Tapps' right hand man will be at this location in an hour."

She tilted her head, studying him. "I guess we'll see if you're trustworthy or not, Mr Hargrave."

Christopher watched her turn, pulling her phone to her ear to set up the sting. She was impressive, he had to admit. Young, intelligent, and driven. She certainly wasn't someone he wanted to stay on the bad side of long if they were to continue this working relationship.

"I take it this is a one-time collaboration," Reddington said idly.

The younger man let his gaze wander over, intentionally taking his time. "Why do you care?"

"It's my business to know who is in the middle of my business," Reddington answered, his voice light.

"Am I intruding into your business, Red?"

"That remains to be seen. Send along my regards to your father for me."

"Yeah," Christopher answered, watching the man turn to leave. He couldn't shake the feeling that the entire reason Red had shown up was to get an idea on why he was there. If the older man had gotten that or not, he couldn't be sure, but it did add an extra layer to an already complicated mess.

"Hargrave, you ready?"

He turned. "Say what? I delivered you the address. That was the deal."

"What? Halcyon doesn't believe in follow through? Or do you just not like to get your hands dirty? You strike me as the type that type that'd be just as happy to send others out to do the heavy lifting, but if you want any trust from me at all, you're coming too."

A small smile quirked his lips. She was feisty, and in that moment he found it much more attractive than he really should have. That needed to be checked immediately.

"Hargrave!" Agent Scott snapped.

"Yep," he answered, dragging himself from his thoughts. "Coming."

He didn't have time for distractions right then, and in his experience, for people like him, it never went any deeper than that.

* * *

 

Notes: I have nearly thirty of these written up so far (yes, I know, I was a bit slow to put them up here... I'm sorry! But to be fair I was trying to make sure I wasn't going back and adding to the beginning before I started posting here) so I'm hoping to get one up a day. There are a few very short ones in there, and in those cases, if I have time, I might put two up back to back.

I hope you guys are enjoying these so far. I had such a blast writing early Christopher and Liz where they just don't know what to do with each other. Feel free to drop me a line and let me know how you're liking it :)


	3. Glimpses

Glimpses

Some days he just didn't think he could win. Helping the FBI was a great idea until it wasn't, and what it was that had caused his mother to change her mind on that was anyone's best guess, but Susan Hargrave had cornered him in his office to remind him of all of the other projects that needed his attention. Right then. Even though he had been right in the middle of tracking down a lead for the task force. The fact that most of the ops she brought up were on the back burner, left to simmer with deep cover agents working their leads, didn't seem to matter. It was a waiting game, he had reminded her, and the Task Force's current case was something they could help with.

She hadn't agreed, and as Christopher hit the accelerator on his Mustang and shifted around a car that just wouldn't move, frustrated over the fact that the delay in information had nearly cost the agents' their lives, he wasn't sure if he was more angry at her or himself. He had uncovered what he needed and seen all the signs that it was a bad situation much later than anticipated and had gotten ahold of their technician - Aram Mojtabai, if he remembered correctly - just minutes before the bomb had gone off. He had no idea how bad the injuries had been, but Liz hadn't had time to clear the building.

Christopher spun into the parking lot of the hospital that Elizabeth Scott had been sent to and pulled halfway into the parking spot before it occurred to him how strange it was that he was going himself and how angry he was over the whole situation. Ops went badly and intel didn't come through in time. It was just the nature of their line of work, and the pressure he felt to get there and check on her himself was abnormal at the very best. True, if it looked like Halcyon had fed the FBI bad intel or hadn't come through it could strain relations, but it was more than that. Something about the way his chest tightened and his mind was spinning told him more than that.

He shook it off, killing the engine and stepping out. He didn't bother with the receptionist as he followed a family back into the ER, double checking his phone for the room number, and stopped just in time not to run over the doctor exiting the room he was looking for.

Liz sat in the hospital bed, looking drowsy and a little drugged, but whole. She sat on top of the sheets, her boots tucked under the bed, and her sock covered feet crossed at the ankles. She also looked incredibly put out over what she had just been told. Christopher tapped his knuckles against the open door to signal his presence and she turned, confusion suddenly plastered across her face. "Hargrave? What are you doing here?"

Christopher tried for a smile, but the signs of the explosion that linger in the cuts and scrapes visible along one eyebrow, down her cheek, and along her jawline. He could see her wrist wrapped up tightly as well. "I, uh, heard what happened."

"Yeah. Could have been a lot worse. Aram said you were the one that sounded the alarm. I guess I should be thanking you."

He smirked a little. "You sure you can manage that? It sounds a little bitter coming out already," he teased and Liz rolled her eyes.

"You'll never let me live it down now, will you?"

His smile faded. "Maybe not if I'd gotten it to you when it would have done some good. I hear you barely made it out."

"Ressler and Meera actually got hit harder than me," she said with a shrug.

He looked down at his dusty boots. "Still. Would have saved you a hospital visit if I'd been ten minutes quicker."

"You really are a complicated one, aren't you?"

He snorted, meeting her gaze again. "You saying you don't have me all figured out yet, Agent Scott?"

"I just wouldn't have pegged you for someone that made personal visits if the information didn't pan out, but here you are."

"Here I am," he said softly.

"Why?"

He blinked. That was the question, wasn't it? It was one that he kept trying to ignore. He flashed her a lazy sort of smile and shrugged. "Just following up on the intel. Most people don't get that close to getting something past me. I take it personally."

Liz laughed at that. "All about the job, isn't it, Hargrave?"

"Pretty much," he murmured and he didn't like how hollow that sounded.

"Well, I'm not sure what I can tell you. Talk to me about it when they don't have me on painkillers and I might make more sense."

Christopher felt a small smile tug the corners of his lips. "Yeah, but now you'll tell me anything."

"Good luck with that," she chuckled, amusement in her pretty blue eyes and he grinned.

"I'll catch up with Cooper on it. Get some rest, Liz." He turned towards the door, ready to leave, but her voice stopped him.

"Hargrave? Thank you."

He chuckled. "It's my job, Liz. I'm good at it, and I'll be damned if some run of the mill lowlife gets ahead on intel when-"

"Not that," she cut him off. "For checking on me. I know that's what you're doing here. Even you're not good enough to cover that one, so thank you."

Christopher shifted awkwardly, running a hand through his short hair, and she offered him a small smile. "I promise not to tell. Wouldn't want to ruin your reputation."

"I shouldn't have a reputation," he chuckled.

"Oh you do. I'm just not sure it's the right one. I'm going to figure you out, Hargrave."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" he asked, the words sliding out smoothly, but they left him uncomfortable even if he hid it well.

"Guess it depends on what I find," she answered.

He chuckled. "Well," he drawled, shifting back towards the door again. "Good luck with that."

She caught the tease and he saw her smile even as he left. He needed to get out of there. She was the one on painkillers, but somehow he felt like the open book. For someone like him, there were fewer things that could prove more dangerous. Maybe his mother was right. Maybe he should put some distance between himself and Elizabeth Scott's task force.

The problem was, at this point, he wasn't sure he really wanted to.

* * *

 

Notes: I know I went and said that I would post a chapter a day and then utterly blanked yesterday. I'm sorry! I plan to put another one up this afternoon too.

Just as a reminder, many of these are not necessarily back-to-back stories. Some are, but many aren't, like this one and the last. Just thought I'd add the reminder :)


	4. Complications

**Complications**

She had waited over an hour, and he hadn't even had the decency to call and tell her he couldn't make the meet. Every time Liz thought that Christopher Hargrave might actually be proving himself useful to her team, something else proved her original assessment correct: he was the spoiled, only child of two very wealthy parents - likely absent throughout pieces of his childhood - that had never had to earn anything in his life. She had done more research on him after he had stuck around past the original case. Ivy League graduate - to the same school as both of his parents had attended - with large gaps following in his resume. There wasn't a lot from those years. There were a few photos littered here and there with rumours to accompany them, but nothing concrete. She imagined Susan and Howard Hargrave had the resources to bury the lead on what were likely a few wild years, and this is what came of that: he worked well with them until he was distracted. She had enough trouble guessing Reddington's next move. She didn't need to add Hargrave to the list of things that left her with a migraine at the end of the week.

In an impulsive and irritable decision Liz had had Aram run a trace on Hargrave's cell and had found the lazy jerk at home. She'd never been to his apartment before, but he wasn't answering his phone and he had answers they needed. Answers that they had needed three hours prior by that point.

The building was nice, but not quite the luxury that she expected for the money his family had. There was someone manning the door, but it didn't take much to slip by and to the elevators. She checked the address and took the elevator to the top floor and down to the end of the hall. If she had her bearings right, he would have a hell of a view from his place.

Liz paused at the door, clenching her jaw before reaching up and pounding her fist against it. It was noon. If he wasn't up, he was about to be.

There was nothing for a long moment, but when she pounded again she heard shuffling and the soft sound of someone opening the peephole to look out. It took a moment, but locks began to click and the door opened a fraction, a blurry-eyed Christopher Hargrave peeking out. "Liz," he greeted, his voice rough, "what are you doing here?"

"Would it kill you to address me as Agent Scott?" she snapped, pushing past him and into the apartment, her gaze briefly taking in the open space, expensive furniture, and - just as she had predicted - rather epic view out the patio door. The curtains had been pulled, but they were thin enough to see through.

"We were supposed to meet today," he breathed, and she whipped around to glare at him. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed to get the door with glasses perched on his long nose, his Harvard t-shirt sitting a little crooked on his broad shoulders, and boxers with no pants on over them. She felt her temper boiling, but she managed to keep it to a quirked eyebrow and a sarcastic response.

"I'm sorry if national security got in the way of your nap time."

He blinked owlishly at her. "I wasn't sleeping. I just got in a few minutes ago. Give me just a sec and I can get that file I promised you."

Liz rolled her eyes. Just getting in. Of course he was. The thought slammed to a halt as he turned, padding across the shiny wood floors towards a panel on the opposite wall, and she saw what looked like blood starting to soak through his shirt. She was on his heels almost instantly, certain that she had seen it wrong. He turned as the door of the room unlocked with his code and she had to work not to run into him. "I'll bring it out. You want some coffee or tea or anything?"

"You're bleeding,"

"Huh?" he asked automatically before turning at an awkward angle, his hand reaching back to where the blood was coming through. "Damn it. I thought I'd gotten that stopped."

Of all the things Elizabeth Scott had expected, that wasn't one of them. "What happened?"

"I wasn't fast enough," he answered with a lopsided smile, but it was instantly replaced with a frown as he tried to get a look at the source of the blood flow without actually pulling his shirt up.

The angle was awkward. No wonder he had had trouble if he was trying to patch himself up. "Hey, stop. You're only going to make it worse. Do you need to see a doctor?"

"No, it's not that bad."

"Well let me see then. You can't reach it without stretching for it. Do you have a first aid kit?"

He paused, as if he were weighing the idea of letting her help or just handing her her file and booting her out. If he did, she really should go. This wasn't any of her business.

After a long moment, Hargrave loosed a breath and nodded. "Yeah. In the bathroom. Sorry about the mess."

Liz followed behind him and into what must have been his bedroom. There were a pair of boots and a motorcycle helmet tossed into one corner and a pile of, upon a little closer of a look and as indiscreetly as possible, what turned out to be bloody clothes. The bathroom, attached to the bedroom, had blood drying on the counter and various supplies strewn out. Apparently Hargrave had been trying to deal with the situation when she'd shown up.

"I need to replace some of the stuff," he was saying when she finally pulled her attention away.

Liz peeked at the first aid kit and saw a more extensive collection than any individual had right to have. "Did you raid a clinic?" she dead panned, looking at him carefully.

"We've got a doctor on staff with Halcyon. I've known her since I was a kid."

"Uh huh," Liz managed and pulled in a deep breath. "Get your shirt off and let's take a look. Why didn't you go to this family doctor when you got hurt?"

"She doesn't keep secrets well," he answered as he reached back to grab his shirt and tug it over his head. He paused, looking carefully at her. "Listen… This needs to stay between us. Can you do that, Agent Scott?"

There was something strange in his voice. It was a seriousness that she hadn't really heard before. His eyes had darkened and she found herself swallowing hard, but nodding. "What am I going to do? Just let you bleed out? Shirt off."

Christopher Hargrave nodded and Liz moved to the sink to wash her hands as he carefully tugged the ruined alumni shirt over his head. Once she had finished and dried her hands she found him waiting patiently for her, shirt discarded on the floor, and bracing himself slightly against the long countertop. Liz found herself staring at his back, the injury - lopsidedly covered by a bloody bandage - obviously not his first. There were scars there. Far more than a reckless rich boy might have received just getting his kicks. Liz swallowed hard as her gaze swept over tense muscles, finding marks all along the skin, some more visible than others. Finally she cleared her throat. "What happened?"

"Told you, I wasn't-"

"Fast enough, yeah, you said that." Carefully she started to peel away his handiwork and didn't miss the way he tensed, no matter how gentle she was. He was quiet, though, as she used a damp cloth to wipe the blood away, revealing a deep gash running along his ribs and stretching just below. She pursed her lips together. "I don't know if I can do anything about this. Listen, if you're in some kind of trouble, if you think the doctor will tell the authorities…"

Hargrave snorted a laugh at that. "I'm not worried about the cops finding out."

Liz blinked. "Then who?"

He ducked his head a little. "I'm not _technically_ supposed to be out in the field with my team."

"With… Wait. With the Grey Matters Division? You go into the field with them?"

A cheeky grin tugged at his lips. "'Course not."

The scars made more sense now, especially the one that looked like a bullet had passed through his left shoulder at some point. "Of course not," she echoed softly, her mind spinning.

"It'd be reckless for me to do something like that with the entire future of a company riding on my shoulders," he continued in the same light tone. "I mean, who needs experience when you can just send people out to do something you'd never do yourself?"

It sounded like an old argument that he had found himself on the losing end of more than once. Liz reached into the medical kit for disinfectant. "You said Grey Matters is a specialised team."

"It is. Best we have."

"And what? Your parents just think you run point from an office?"

"That's what every report we've ever turned in tells them, yeah." The last word was half swallowed as she pressed the disinfectant against the wound, whispering an apology as she did. He leaned a little heavier on the counter but let her work.

"Do they believe you?"

"Most of the time. I'm careful,"

"What about this time?"

"I got careless. I was trying to wrap the op up to get back and get you your intel."

"That you forgot," she pointed out and he chuckled.

"Bleeding all over the place has a way of distracting a guy. So sue me."

Despite everything, she found herself smiling at him as she removed the cloth from his back. It pulled away fairly easily, the blood flow having slowed, but she was still sure it needed stitches.

"That bad, huh?"

She blinked. "What?"

"You got really intense there for a second."

"Is this a knife wound?"

"Yeah. The guy got too close and caught me pretty good."

"The bleeding is slower, but it hasn't stopped."

"You ever stitched someone up before?"

Liz frowned. "I think this is the time we break down and call a doctor. If you don't trust your friend, then-" she couldn't believe she was about to say this - "Reddington always has access to doctors and surgeons and everything in between. Maybe he would-"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Red and my dad are friends. If he didn't tell him right away, he'd hold it over my head for some favour I didn't want to give him. That's a worse idea than coming up with a story for Halcyon's doctor." He paused. "Or there's some thread and a needle in the box."

"Of course there is. How do you know I won't ask for a big favour?"

Hargrave turned, and she saw him looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "I don't think I'd mind owing you," he said softly and Liz pulled in a breath. There it was again: that crack in what sometimes felt like a persona he put on. The bravado that kept him dancing around anyone with a well timed comment or a snarky statement. He was clever and liked to remind people of that, but every once and awhile since she had met him, she the barest glimpse of the charming yet very sweet man that had awkwardly flirted with her in line for coffee and introduced himself as Tom. It left her wondering which one he really was, or if the son of two spies would even be able to tell.

She rolled her eyes nodded. A few minutes later she was knelt next to him as he shoved his face into the sofa pillows, working on closing the wound. He didn't make a sound as she did, and for a long moment after she had finished she would have wondered if he'd passed out had it not been for how tense his muscles were. He didn't move at all until after she had finished washing his blood from her hands and draped a thin quilt over him.

At that he stirred. "I need to get you your intel."

"Just tell me where to look. You need to stay down."

"Can't. I have a meeting I need to get to."

Liz watched as he carefully pulled himself up, her focus on the bandaged area over the new stitches to see if there be any bleeding with the movement. Her work held and she watched him as he moved slowly towards the room he had been heading towards originally when she had gotten there. She held back and waited until he returned, jump drive in his hand, and he held it out to her. She took it and her lips thinned out as she studied him.

Hargrave gave her a lopsided smile. "What?"

"You," she sighed, frustrating edging her voice. "I'm hoping you don't get yourself killed before I figure you out."

His smile broadened a little. "I've lasted this long and through a lot worse. You don't have to worry about me, Agent Scott."

Liz hummed softly and turned towards the door. "Watch your back, Hargrave."

"Christopher."

"Huh?"

"Well, I can count the number of people that I've been able to trust to patch me up on one hand, so I'm pretty sure that earns you first-name status."

She blinked at him, a little surprised by the statement. "Christopher," she echoed. "Chris."

"Careful, Agent Scott, or someone might think we're friends."

She snorted and he grinned, pulling the smallest of smiles out of her, despite her best efforts. "Take care of yourself, Chris."

Liz didn't wait to hear the response, but opened the door to leave. She had a feeling that things would have been much simpler if she hadn't just gotten a look behind Christopher Hargrave's carefully constructed walls, but her life was proving anything but simple lately. What was one more complication?

* * *

 

Notes: I've written over 30 of these little drabbles so far for this series, and this one remains one of my favourites. I hope you guys are enjoying these!


	5. Behind the Walls

**Behind the Walls**

When she had agreed to dinner, she had assumed that it would be at a restaurant. She hadn't expected to eat in. At his place.

Liz had only been to Christopher Hargrave's apartment once before, and she had found him bleeding and trying to patch up a knife wound in his back by himself. It hadn't been the last injury he had sustained in the relatively short time she had known him, either, and the most recent one had been on her behalf. It had also been the reason she had _finally_ accepted his request to take her to dinner. He'd certainly asked enough, even if most of the invitations were delivered in his usual teasing manner.

Chris opened the door, dressed in slacks and a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled halfway up his forearms. He blinked owlishly at her. "Wow," he breathed. "You look… Wow."

For a man that always had the exact words for any situation, it was strange to hear him sputter like that. Liz ducked her head a little. "I'm not always dressed for work, you know. You going to just leave me in the hall?"

"No. No, sorry."

He stepped back and let her move inside, suddenly very conscious of the black dress she was wearing and the heels that tapped against his polished wood floors. The apartment was tidier than it had been the last time without bloody clothes sprawled out and medical equipment left on the counter. "So, what's for dinner? You bring in a cook from your parents' house or something?" she tried for a tease.

Chris flashed her that charming grin of his. "Nope. Doing it all myself."

"You cook?"

"I do. Surprised?"

"A little," she admitted. "Are you any good?"

He shrugged, turning towards the kitchen, a subtle limp showing that he still wasn't 100% after the explosion they had been in on the last case. He had shielded her from the blast as best as he could, but the flames leaping up around them and the heat suffocating them had sent her into a near panic attack as her nightmares came to life. He hadn't asked about it, but had talked her down and had sworn he would get her out of there. He'd been good to his word.

She followed, not having seen the kitchen the last time she had been there. He moved immediately to where the sauce looked ready to boil over the top of his skillet and he stirred it, lowering the heat on the burner. "So, uh, how'd that conversation go? The one with your mom?"

Chris snorted and stirred. "It went. It's still going every chance she can get. She keeps threatening to pull Grey Matters from me."

Liz blinked hard. "Can she do that?"

The man cooking their dinner shrugged. "She effectively runs Halcyon, so sure. Would my team fall in line behind her if they had to make that choice? Not sure. She doesn't want a power struggle, though. She's all talk."

"Just doesn't want you in the field, huh?"

"Still thinks I'm ten and am going to fall off my bike," he chuckled.

"Bet she loves your motorcycle."

He barked a laugh and flipped the vent on over the stove. "I realized that I have no idea what wine you like, so I made a couple of guesses. You want to pick?"

She laughed. "And that's how you politely end a conversation."

"I work more hours than I should and so do you, so could we talk about anything else?" he chuckled, motioning to the door to their left.

Liz shrugged and opened it, finding a walk-in pantry. Maybe he really did cook regularly. She wouldn't admit to being impressed. His couple of guessed looked like a couple of shelves' worth. "What's for dinner?"

"Chicken and pasta," he answered and she grabbed a white, stepping back out to find him covering a pot and checking the oven. "So, without mentioning work, tell me about yourself?"

Liz rolled her eyes as he handed her a corkscrew. "Like you don't know anything you wanted to know already."

Chris feigned insult, but she saw a glint of mischief in his dark blue eyes. "What kind of guy so you take me for, running a background check on a lady without her permission? That's rude."

"That's smart, in our line of work," Liz counted as the cork popped out.

He blinked. "Did you look into me?"

"I looked into you the second you walked into the Post Office. That's my job."

"And what did you find?"

It was her turn to quirk a smile. "A lot of lies, a few truths, and more questions than answers. You must be a Hargrave."

He gave a mirthless chuckle as he reached into a cabinet for two wine glasses and handed them over. "Must be. You're a profiler, right? You figured out the difference in the truths and the lies yet?"

"Working on it," Liz said carefully. "You had high marks at Harvard, but nothing extraordinary. At first I thought that probably meant you were a partier and your parents covered anything too extreme up, but… now I'm starting to think you flew under the radar on purpose."

"Why would I do that?" he asked as he opened the oven again, pulling the chicken out with mitts.

"I think one of two things happened: either you had a wild college run, a wild after college run, and then something set you back on the right path hard, and that's why you're so dedicated."

"Or?"

"Or you landed exactly where you wanted to be and everything you've done has been to set yourself up in as much anonymity as possible. You're the only son of two former intelligence officers, your grandfather on your mom's side is decorated in the same field and was in office on Capitol Hill up until a year before he passed. You parents own and run a huge private intelligence company masquerading as a defence contractor-"

"Hey now."

"You guys are neck deep in spy craft of the kind that - before landing the job I'm in now - I _never_ would have believed. But you're the heir. You must have known that you'd have to be the face eventually, so you made sure that you had the ability to move around unnoticed before you had to. You got Grey Matters and have been running ops with them. My only question is about the missing time between school and now. You're… Twenty-eight?" she asked, curious if he would correct her.

"Nine," he said, but Liz heard a tenseness she hadn't expected in his voice. Nothing showed in his expression, but there was something in the utter blankness. He was uncomfortable, which must have meant she had gotten dangerously close. Good to know that her profiling skills were still sharp, especially with a man that likely knew how to hide.

Christopher Hargrave worked silently to put the meal in the table, and Liz wondered if she had misstepped. He didn't seem angry, per se, just closed off.

He pulled a chair out for her and offered her a smile. "I, uh, don't do this very often," he admitted hesitantly.

"Do what?"

"Honesty."

Liz offered what she hoped was a teasing smile. "Well, you _did_ introduce yourself to me under a fake name."

"Ha. Yeah." He slipped into his own chair and pulled in a deep breath. "I don't check backgrounds because I can't tell you the last time I gave a girl my real name."

"I take it you don't date much," Liz murmured.

"No time, and really not a lot of interest." He shrugged, flashing her a carefree grin that looked far more real than she thought it was. "I've been told I don't connect well on an emotional level."

"Yet here I am. I know exactly who you are and you've invited me into you home."

That seemed to catch him off guard. He stopped, blinked, and then gave a short nod. "Yet here you are," he murmured, as if he were admitting some great secret. He cleared his throat. "So, being that you are here when I don't usually bother and I'm, uh, at least giving the honesty thing a chance…" He looked over at her and he actually looked nervous. "Let's try something. I'll give you something honest and you give me something."

"That way neither of us feels too exposed?" Liz chuckled.

"Something like that," he answered softly and she thought he was really trying. It was interesting, getting a glimpse behind the walls.

"To honesty then," she said, lifting her wine glass.

"To honesty," he agreed and the glasses clinked. "Your turn, Agent Scott. Something I don't know about you."

She smirked. "Let's see… Something not about work, right?"

"Preferably."

"I'm adopted," she said as she started to cut into her chicken. "My dad's name is Sam and he's out in Nebraska."

"No mom?"

"Nope. Sam took me in when I was four. There was…. a fire," she said slowly and saw recognition flash through his eyes.

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"I nearly drowned as a kid," Chris chimed in. "Mom refuses to talk about it, so I don't know the details, but I remember this hand shoving me under and salt water burning my throat and my lungs. I still can't put my head under water without a full fledged panic attack. Funny how things stick with you, huh?"

"Wait, they shoved you under? Someone was _trying_ to drown you?"

He shrugged, shoving a piece of chicken in his mouth. "No clue. Probably. I was a brat."

Liz rolled her eyes at the grin he shot her and she held up fork with pasta wrapped around it. "I can't cook."

"At all?"

"Not without something exploding or the kitchen catching on fire."

"Damn. So what you're saying is I'm cooking next time too, huh?"

"Who says there's a next time?"

"A guy can dream, right?"

She found herself grinning. They talked and shared, both careful and a bit hesitant on certain subjects. Somewhere in there the evening blended into the night and Liz felt like she had received a peek behind a wall rarely left unguarded. There were certainly questions left unanswered, but for a man with as many secrets as Christopher Hargrave seemed to have, it must have meant something that she was the one he'd decided to share them with. It could have just been a line, she knew, about his lack of dating life. He could have fed plenty of women the same words, flashed that charming grin, and had had them wrapped around his finger in no time. He had the skill for it and she'd seen it put into action on a case or two so far. Even so, something told her that it was more truthful than he was used to being. From one secret-keeper to another, he'd confessed a few things to her, and she had found herself more ready to open up in return. She needed to be careful.

Somewhere along the way he cleared the plates off the table and the evening got away from them. "I really should go. I don't think Cooper will take this as an excuse if I'm late in the morning."

"Or Reddington," he said with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

That was another question without a full answer. He knew the man somehow. That much was obvious with the way they reacted to each other, but Liz felt like it must have been more than a passing business acquaintanceship. She didn't push it that night, though, but offered him a knowing smile and unfolded herself from her chair. "This was fun."

"Picking my brain for all my secrets?"

"Getting to know _you_ ," she answered.

His lips tugged outward at the corners as he stood. She offered a small smile in return and tipped up on impulse. She had meant to press a quick kiss to his cheek, but found herself kissing him instead. Liz didn't pull back, though, but felt herself relax a little as his hesitant hand touched her face as he returned it, leaning in.

When they broke she watched his eyes flutter open and there was a strange openness to them. "I should go," she managed.

"You want me to walk you to your car?" he asked, his voice a little rough.

"I've got it," she answered and took a step back. There was a flash of uncertainty in his gaze and she tried for another smile. She wanted to kiss him again, but she had to be careful. She hadn't felt this… comfortable around someone in a long time, and if she didn't watch herself this could very easily end them both in disaster.

* * *

 

Notes: I wish we would get more about the Keens' early dating life out of the show, but it's fun to explore through the AU as well. :D


	6. Sick Days

**Sick Days**

It had been a long day. Well, technically it has been a long couple of days, but at some point he had lost track. The flight back from his last op had done nothing for his ears, already screaming at him from the pressure building inside when he had been on the ground. What had started as an occasional cough or sneeze had evolved at some point and he had been next to useless on the op with the exception of sitting back and running point. Rowan had accepted nothing less from him, claiming that if she was going to die in the field, it wasn't going to be because he sneezed and gave away their position. She might have taken his offense a bit more seriously if he hadn't punctuated it with another sneeze.

They had gotten through just find, his team recovering intel that they needed, but by the time they touched down in DC all Christopher Hargrave wanted to do was go home and curl up under the covers for at least twenty-four hours. Minimum.

And he would have if the call from the Post Office hadn't come in.

Christopher winced as the lift gave a loud screech, signaling that the doors were about to open. By the time he was released into the Post Office he felt like his head might explode.

Thankfully the space was mostly cleared out for the night, so he was able to trudge to Elizabeth Scott's office without having to pretend to be social. He blinked hard as he rounded the corner and peeked in, finding Liz with her nose buried in a file. He cleared his throat, effectively gaining her attention. "Got what you were asking for."

Liz looked up, startled. "Hey. I thought you were just going to send it over. You didn't have to come by."

He knew that. Of course he did, or at least he would have if he didn't feel like he was wading through a fog every time he tried to string two thoughts together.

"Are you okay? You look like hell."

He pulled in a sharp breath to respond, but all he got for his efforts was a coughing fit that nearly doubled him over by the end of it. He caught the desk with his hand, using it to keep himself upright, as the pressure on his ears threw his balance off.

Somewhere in there Liz had stood and circled around the desk. He felt her hesitant hand on his back as he pulled in shaky breath. "I'm fine. Just need to.."

"Go straight home and sleep?"

"Something like that, yeah," he coughed. "Just wanted to drop the file off. Last time I didn't get one to you you showed up at my apartment pissed at me."

Liz snorted and Christopher was fairly certain that she rolled her eyes. "Give me just a second."

"Listen, as much as I'd like to stay and chat, I'd need to get home and crash," he managed, his voice catching halfway through the statement.

"I know. I'm assuming you drove yourself? Please tell me you're not on that motorcycle."

It was Christopher's turn to make a small sound of indignation. "Drove the car."

"Okay. I'll let security know it's yours. They get a little suspicious when cars they don't recognized are parked there overnight."

Dark blue eyes narrowed in irritable confusion. "It's not staying overnight. I'm going home."

"You're not in any shape to drive home and I'm not driving that mustang of yours, so it looks like it's staying. You ready?"

He blinked hard, focusing on on an impatient looking federal agent who had already slipped into her jacket somewhere in there. He had missed that. He had also missed her grabbing her bag and clearing her desk, but the evidence that she had was all there. Maybe he really shouldn't be driving…

Finally he nodded, risking a chance to straighten a little more and release his death grip on the desk that had been keeping him upright. Liz didn't make a comment about it, but walked quietly next to him as if she were just waiting for him to topple over. He managed to stay on his feet all the way out to her jeep, though, and even managed to get settled into the passenger's seat.

Christopher was vaguely aware that they stopped on the way, but what for he couldn't be sure. He must have dozed off in the side seat, because the next thing he knew they were pulling up in front of his building and Liz was getting out if the car to walk him in.

"I think I can make it from here," he croaked and quirked an eyebrow.

"Humour me, then."

It wasn't like she was giving him a lot of choice. The elevator was hellish, but the idea of climbing that many steps was even worse. By the time they got into his apartment, it was all he could do to toe his boots off and fall into bed.

"Hey, I put the soup we got on the way in the fridge, and you need to eat some before you take the meds."

Christopher cracked an eye open to find Liz standing over him, and if he didn't know better he would have thought she looked worried. He shifted. "Thanks."

She frowned. "You going to be okay if I leave you here?"

He made a small sound of affirmation and closed his eyes, burrowing down in the bed a little further. It wasn't like it was his first time being sick. He had a habit of pushing it off as best he could, but doing that too long almost always resulted in something like this. It wasn't the first time and probably not the last, but he had always handled it well enough on his own. It was something he was used to in his life, and as much as he'd come to like her, one date certainly didn't put her in a place where she should have felt responsible for him. He did just fine on his own with that.

He heard her walk out of the bedroom, but he didn't hear the front door open and shut. He listened, waiting for it, but never did. At some point he drifted off, sleep taking hold and refusing to let go.

Christopher woke again sometime in the middle of the night, coughing hard and entirely unable to breathe through the congestion. If he remembered right, Liz had left medicine for him that would help with that. Slowly and carefully he pulled himself from his bed and swayed dangerously as he made his way into the living room. He paused at the door, using the doorframe to balance himself, and found himself staring at Elizabeth Scott on his couch. She looked like she had fallen asleep there, a book from his shelf in her lap. She hadn't left. She had stayed to keep an eye on him. He wasn't sure how to react to that.

He swallowed the coughing fit so he wouldn't wake her up and inched over, carefully pulling the afghan from the back of the couch to cover her up. She stirred, but didn't wake, and he grabbed what he needed before slipping back into his room. He swallowed the pills and crawled back in bed, his fever-addled brain trying to wrap around why she had stayed.

* * *

 

Notes: Until next time! Hope you liked it :)


	7. Options

**Options**

"I warned you this could be a problem, Howard, and it has become one you can no longer ignore."

Howard Hargrave sighed into his glass of scotch. He had known this wasn't a social call, but he'd hoped it was at least business. "Red, it's harmless."

His old friend snorted. "How many times have you practiced that one?"

"A few," Howard chuckled. "I think we've found the single subject that Scottie and you agree on." He shifted, catching Red's gaze. "I know why she doesn't like it, but what is it to you, Red? So Masha and Christopher have had a couple of dinners. Are we really surprised?"

"They're too close. I don't have to remind you the dangers that will come to her doorstep if she remembers, and if those dangers come to her and he has attached himself-"

"Red, please. It's not like the two are getting hitched. Damn. It was _dinner_."

The man sitting across from him shifted in his seat. "You and I both know it wasn't just dinner, Howard. He's been using his Grey Matters division to help her task force."

"It secures our standing with the US government. I have no problem with that."

Red quirked an eyebrow. "And your son - your _only_ child - going into the field with them?"

Howard sighed deeply. "There's no stopping that, Red. Believe me, I've tried. After what happened a few years ago I was desperate to, but… Chris isn't a kid anymore, and short of taking Halcyon away from him he's going to continue in the field as long as he can. Taking Halcyon from him negates the point of keeping him out of the field." He shrugged. "He's going to do what he does. He has too much of Scottie and me in him. Poor kid never stood a chance."

Reddington wasn't amused and he set his own glass down on the table between them and held Howard's gaze. "You and I both know there are people that will come for her if they hear as much as a rumour. Christopher and all of Halcyon will be pulled down with it and Elizabeth…" He sighed, reaching for his hat. "She deserves better. I'm here as a friend, Howard. You know how much I care about that girl and the lengths I'll go to to protect her. Make sure your son ends this or I will."

Howard straightened in his seat. He knew a threat when he heard one. He just wouldn't have expected it from Red, no matter what the other man thought was at stake. "I'll speak to him," he said carefully, watching the reaction.

Red set his hat on his head and flashed a friendly smile as if they'd been discussing a baseball game and not lobbing veiled threats. "That's all I ask, Howard. I'm sure you'll rein him in. Otherwise you'll find yourself in a war you only barely avoided twenty-five years ago. As someone who has been in the trenches of it, I can guarantee that's the last thing you want. Remember what you nearly lost last time."

Howard watched his old friend leave and knocked back the rest of his drink, images of a terrified little boy flashing through his mind. He wasn't a child anymore, but he didn't understand what he had stepped into any better than Masha did. If it had been fair to him to keep it from him, Howard still wasn't sure, but they had passed all of that now. The point remained that Christopher was in the dark and nothing good would come for any of them in telling him everything. Howard had fought too hard to keep his family and his company out of Reddington's war, and he'd be damned if he was dragged back in now.

* * *

 

Notes: So, Terry O'Quinn was announced to play Howard Hargrave in Redemption, and this is what the article said about him:

> _O’Quinn will play Howard Hargrave, the founder of Halcyon Aegis, the international private military contracting firm for which they all work. He is brilliant, an asymmetrical thinker, and a visionary leader. He is also a man driven by deeply held moral convictions that can put him at odds with his own company._
> 
> _Deeply private, Howard has a complex relationship with Scottie Hargrave, his wife of many years, and he has suffered profound personal tragedies which have left wounds that will never heal. Howard now faces a crisis that challenges every assumption he’s ever made about his company, his family, and his life._

 

I've been uncontrollably excited about the announcement because this is almost spot on to how I have Howard pictured. Here's to hoping that Redemption won't entirely blow the Hargrave AU Drabbles out of the water. Maybe I'm closer on than I originally thought? :D


	8. Warnings

** Warnings **

After working together for several years now, Chris and his team had covering their tracks down to an art. It worked well for them. They got a partner and point man that could be trusted to watch their backs and Chris found a way to be in the field and run Grey Matters the way he knew it should be run. His father had given up arguing with him years before on the subject, but it was his mother that regularly lobbed threats when she thought he was taking what she considered unnecessary risks. It wasn't worth the fight, so he lied. A lot. And he had a small handful of trusted members of his team that helped him cover his tracks and edit feeds.

They were bordering on forty-eight hours without sleep after an op went sideways and they had barely gotten out alive, though, and there was only so much they could do. He'd get chewed out, have to lay low behind a desk for a couple of ops, and things would blow over. "We've done what we can. Go home, Dumont. Get some sleep, and if she asks there's no point in you taking the fall for it. Say what you have to," he told the tech expert before ending the call and, effectively, any argument he would have made. All he needed was to do was grab a file and he could at least manage a few hours sleep before someone saw his face on a feed they had missed and the lectures began. He was certain that his mother still saw a ten year old child when she looked at him.

Christopher Hargrave pushed the door to his office open to find the lights already on and a visitor looking through his bookshelf against the far wall. "Red," Chris greeted tiredly.

The so-called Concierge of Crime turned, hat in hand, and flashed a smile that put Chris' guard up. "Good morning, Christopher. I was just having a look at your books here. It's amazing what you can learn from the books people keep on their shelves, don't you think?"

"You've uncovered all my secrets, I'm sure," the younger man sighed and moved over to his laptop to fire it up. He was too tired for his father's friend's games.

"Or just one that you'd prefer to keep buried. How was Mexico?"

Chris frowned. "I travel with my team. That's no secret, Red, but thanks for trying."

"Yes, but the fact that you're in the field with them is," Reddington answered.

"I don't go into the field. That would be irresponsible," the heir to Halcyon Aegis replied automatically.

"Tell me, do your mother's words burn when they roll off your tongue?" Reddington asked lightly as he dropped an envelope onto Chris' desk.

The younger man sighed and reached for it, not entirely surprised when he pulled photographic evidence of his escapades. He sighed, rubbing hard at his eyes and forcing himself to focus. "Okay, Red. What do you want?"

"Cut off your association with Elizabeth Scott."

Christopher blinked hard, looking up from a photo where he could be seen in a crowd in Mexico City, right along the path his team had taken for the op. "If her team needs help, Halcyon is-"

"Cut the crap, Christopher," Reddington snapped. "You and I both know that your association with that task force has nothing to do with any patriotic duty. You don't have a sense of patriotic duty. You are infatuated with Elizabeth Scott and that ends tonight."

"Or you'll tell my mommy I've been bad?" Christopher snarked.

"This isn't a game. It's time you stopped acting like a child and-"

He was standing before he gave himself permission, temper boiling and he blamed the lack of sleep for his bad impulse control. "I'm sorry that you're used to having everyone bow down to your whims and wishes, Reddington, but I'm not a child. I run an elite team of highly trained operatives and I guarantee you're not the biggest, baddest thing out there that I've seen. So you can shove your threats. If Liz wants to walk away, she's welcome to, but of all the things you're controlling in her life - and I know you are, because I've known you my whole life, Red, and that's what you do - I won't be one of them." He took a hard seat back in his chair and shoved the evidence back across the desk. "Now get out. I have real work to do."

"It is a true shame that everything Howard has built here rests on your shoulders should anything happen to him."

"Are you going deaf? Get out of my office," Chris snapped.

Reddington snorted. "This will not continue. How badly you fall in all of this depends how hard you fight me on it." With that he turned towards the door, set his fedora on his head, and left Christopher alone in the room seething. Several long moments passed before he reached into his pocket and pulled his cell out, choosing the first name on his speed dial.

The phone rang several times before it finally rolled to voicemail. "You've reached Elizabeth Scott, and I'm afraid I can't get to the phone right now. Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks."

As she spoke he felt himself relax just a little, her voice easing the tension. "Hey. It's me. Just got back and I wanted to see if you wanted to have dinner tonight. Give me a call when you can."

He hit the end and sat back in his chair. Let Reddington threaten him. It was coming from the paranoid state that the older man existed in. Whatever secrets he thought the younger man would uncover, Chris had no idea, but the one thing he was certain of, possibly for the first time in his life, was that he couldn't give up on this. It was more than attraction. Much more. The more time he spent with Liz the deeper the feeling worked itself. He didn't dare put a label on it yet, but he did know it was worth fighting for.


	9. Responsibilities

**Responsibilities**

It wasn't often that Christopher received an invitation for drinks with his father. They saw each other regularly enough when he was in town, but most of the time the discussion surrounded Grey Matters and the direction of Halcyon. Howard Hargrave reserved his decanter of scotch for business meetings with politicians and the sort. Not for his son, and it left the younger Hargrave somewhat curious as to the nature of the meeting.

His father was already sitting in the private bar in one of their many office buildings when Chris entered. He nodded at the well dressed gentleman that could easily snap someone's neck if they tried to enter without permission and moved silently to the small table. "Hey."

Howard Hargrave looked up from the tablet he had been reading on. "Chris. Sit down. How did everything go?"

"Pretty much as planned," he answered with a shrug.

"Cut it a little close? Don't let your mother see that split lip or neither of us will hear the end of it."

Chris chuckled and took the glass of amber liquid he was offered. "Story of my life," he acknowledged and the glasses clinked before he settled back in the deep chair. "So what did you need to talk about that I get this kind of treatment for?"

"Can't a man have a drink with his son?"

"He could, but you don't. I'm not offended, Dad. You know that."

His father snorted a laugh. "I do." He heaved a sigh and met Christopher's gaze. "I wanted to talk to you about your time you're devoting to the FBI task force."

"It's strengthening our ties to the US government. Grey Matters needs all the good will we can get."

"Ha. Understatement. I'm… concerned about distractions though."

Christopher tilted his head. "This isn't about the task force, is it?"

His father sighed heavily. "There are complications here that you-"

"I get that you think it's complicated," the younger man snapped. "What you keep skipping around is your problem with it. I'm not a kid. You have a problem with something, have the decency to say it to my face."

Howard's lips thinned out and his expression closed off. "She's a federal agent and you're a covert operative. We work with these people and at times we even share intel, but we do _not_ hop into bed with them. Not literally. If you can't see the mountain of potential issues with this-"

"You talked with Reddington, didn't you?"

"Chris…"

He set the drink down harder than he meant to, but his temper was boiling and he watched his father's perfect mask crack ever so slightly. "Don't bullshit with me. If you're going to become Red's lapdog, at least have the balls to admit that he got to you."

"He's not wrong, Chris."

"Listen, I get you two are pals and I didn't turn out the way he would have liked - not really sure why he gets a say - but hey. That's your problem, not mine."

"I'm worried about you, Chris."

"Cut the crap. Manipulation tactics don't work on me, and you and I both know that's not it. You've never given a damn about what I do in my private life as long as it doesn't drag our name through the mud, so don't start pretending to care now just because Red threw a few threats you're way. I'm not afraid of him and if you are…" He snorted. "Guess I've been overestimating you."

"This goes deeper than you can possibly understand."

"You going to tell me those details?"

Howard's expression blanked out. "It's complicated, son."

"Sure it is. We're done." He stood, leveling a glare. "I'll take care of my business and you take care of yours. It's worked well up until now."

"You have responsibilities to this company."

"And my relationship with Agent Scott won't get in the way of those, so unless you're threatening to take Grey Matters from me - and Mom might be pissed that you're using her tactic if you do - we're done here. Nice chat." He started for the door.

"Christopher?" He paused, but didn't look back. "Is she really worth this fight to you? With everything you have on the line? You barely know the woman."

He squeezed his eyes shut. "She's worth this and more." He didn't wait, but blew past the security at the door.


	10. Surprises

**Surprises**

He was exhausted. That's really what it boiled down to. Between the back to back to back ops, the lack of sleep, and the emotion stress - that he would never admit to, of course - over the issue his parents seemed to be taking with his budding relationship with a certain brunette FBI agent, Christopher Hargrave was exhausted. As he tossed his go-bag to the floor and toed off his boots, his only thoughts were of a shower and finding something completely pointless and mind numbing to do until he could reset his internal clock and go to bed on DC time, hoping that he'd be there long enough that that would matter. He was halfway to it when a knock came at the front door and he seriously considered ignoring it.

After half a beat of thought he sighed and shuffled back to the door, peeking through the peephole to see Elizabeth Scott standing on his doorstep. He pulled the door open with a wide grin. "Hi… and hi. Who's this?"

Liz shifted a little, and he saw every sign that she was trying to hide her nerves. The dog at her side didn't seem to have a nervous bone in its body. It smiled up at him, tail wagging like it might work a hole in the hallway floor, and scruffy hair going everywhere.

"We found him on the case and I didn't want to send him to the pound. He's not a puppy and I'm worried that…" Liz swallowed hard, her statements coming out nearly on one rushed breath. "My apartment doesn't take pets so I was wondering-"

"You want me to take him?" Chris managed.

"Could you?"

Blue eyes blinked hard. She wanted him to take the dog. Him. That was hardly home and worked insane hours. Him. That couldn't keep a fake plant alive. She wanted to trust him with a living, breathing animal. "I, uh… can't Aram take him? Or Ressler?"

"Ressler's… No, and Aram's building doesn't take pets either."

"So obviously the guy that's never home is the next choice?" Chris laughed and stepped back, motioning for her to follow. She did and the dog joined, making itself at home on his couch. "Does it have a name?"

"His name is Hudson," Liz answered and Hudson licked his hand as Chris reached out. "I did take him by the vet to get him checked out. He has a clean bill of health, all of his shots, and he's housebroken. His previous owners were just terrible people."

"Well that's not your fault, is it, Hudson?" Christopher asked the dog as he took a seat next to him.

"So? Can you take him?"

Hudson was already halfway into his lap, licking his face. "He's already sort of made himself at home, but what am I going to do if I'm out of town for a couple of days?"

"I can pay for a dog sitter," she offered.

Christopher sat back, giving up on the option of not being happily mauled by the scruffy mutt who had decided he was his new human. He reached up to give him a good scratch between the ears. "I don't let people I don't trust into my home when I'm gone." Or at all, really.

Liz hummed softly. "Maybe I could sneak him into my place when you're going to be gone for a while."

"Or you could just come check on him here." The idea escaped him before he thought it through and how it might sound. They were testing the waters and moving slow. A dinner here, drinks after an op there. Now he was offering her a key to his place. It was more of a practical gesture than a romantic one, but part of him wondered if the dog was just an excuse. He had been clear on what he was willing to risk just for a chance with her. Well, clear with those doing the threatening. If Liz knew quite what he was feeling, he wasn't sure.

He risked a glance over to Liz who didn't seem as bothered by it as he'd thought. "You just said you don't like people in your place while you're gone. What good would that plan do?"

"I said I don't like people I don't trust in my place while I'm gone," he corrected softly.

"You trying to tell me something?" she teased and he offered her one of his more charming grins in return, not trusting his own voice. Liz's smile didn't fade. "Great. It's settled then. You're going to stay with Chris, Hudson. What do you think about that?"

Hudson gave a loud, happy bark as he used Christopher as a launching pad to take off off the couch and explore. "Housebroken, right?" Chris asked.

"Seems to be. Mostly."

"Great," he chuckled.

"I bought a lot of things for him the last couple of days. They're down in the jeep."

Chris stood from the couch, glancing over to where Hudson was checking out the patio door and a bird that was eyeing him warily from the railing of the porch. "So, uh, I guess we have a dog now," he chuckled.

Liz rolled her eyes. "I get a key to your place and share a pet with you all in the same day," she said lightly. "And we said we were going to take this slow."

"I'm going to come back from an op and find you moved in, aren't I?" That earned him a playful punch to the arm and he grinned.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? I know I just sort of dropped it on you without warning."

He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "It could be fun. I've never had a dog before. Never had a pet of any kind before."

"Nothing? Not even a fish?"

"Nope."

Liz feigned a worried look. At least he hoped she was putting it on. "You do know you'll need to feed him and walk him and stuff, right?"

"Really?"

She punched him again and a sharp bark followed by a whine drew their attention. Hudson was looking at them from where he say, distressed over the exchange. Chris choked out a laugh. "Apparently he doesn't like it when Mom and Dad fight."

Liz grinned and tipped up on her toes, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "There. Fight ended. Help me get the stuff from the car?"

"Sure," he chuckled, following her towards the door. Her smile hadn't faded and there was something captivating about seeing her so happy. It was dangerous for him, but he was starting to think that no matter the request, he wouldn't be able to tell Elizabeth Scott no. There was something about her that threatened to pull apart all of his safeguards and tear down the walls he'd spent his whole life securing. He'd known from fairly on that she was special, but the more time he spent with her, the harder it had become to pull away, and by the time that she had finally agreed to dinner he had known he was all in. He'd never felt a connection like he did with her with anyone else. In fact, he'd about written off the possibility of it. It had never bothered him, but now he wasn't sure if he should be terrified or ecstatic.

"You okay?" she asked, pulling him from his thoughts and he blinked hard.

"Yeah. Sorry. Just thinking."

"What about?"

"You," he said honestly. "You want to stay for dinner?"

Before she could answer her cell started buzzing, and Christopher caught sight of _Nick's Pizza_ flash across the screen and he had to wonder if Reddington made a special request on the name to be used when he gave out his phone number. It wasn't the first time he'd seen it.

Liz frowned at the screen before finally hitting decline. "Sure."

He was pretty sure his grin turned goofy, but he didn't care. At that moment he didn't care about Red's disapproval or his parents'. He didn't care that he hadn't been home in days or that he'd likely be out again as soon as the paperwork was filed, giving him as little time to help the task force and see Liz as those disapproving could manage. None of that mattered because at that very moment she was choosing to spend the evening with him, and he couldn't think of anything that could make him happier.


	11. Late Night Visitors

**Late Night Visitors**

It was rare he was in bed at that hour, but any plans he might have made outside of work that night had been sacked by idiots in funny masks. The Feds had control of the situation and there was really no reason Halcyon needed to be involved, so Christopher had taken the evening to actually get some reading in before he called it an early night, the rain outside helping to pull him towards something like a peaceful sleep.

He woke to the sound of his cell ringing and he blinked his eyes open, squinting at it in the dark. Elizabeth Scott's face flashed across it and he grabbed it from the side table. "If this isn't a social call," he half grumbled, half chuckled.

" _Are you home_?"

"Yes?" he answered uncertainly. "Unless you need me to come in on a case, then no. I'm in Tokyo or something." There was a pause and then a short, almost pained laugh. He sat up in bed. "What's wrong?"

" _It's_ …" She swallowed hard enough that Chris could hear it through the phone. Something had gone very wrong.

"Where are you?" he asked gently, tossing back the covers and swinging his legs over the top of a snoozing Hudson that has claimed the foot of his bed for his own.

" _Never mind. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-_ "

"Are you at home? Do you need me to come pick you up from somewhere?"

There was a hollow sounding laugh from the other side. " _Downstairs_ ," she said smally, almost as if she were embarrassed to admit it.

"That makes it easier. Let me throw some clothes on and I'll be down."

He tugged on a pair of jeans and found a clean sweatshirt in record time, barely slipping on a pair of flip flops around Hudson who now seemed to think he was going too. "Not just yet, buddy," Chris told him and scratched him behind the ears before slipping out his front door.

Liz wasn't waiting in the lobby like he had expected, but as he moved closer to the doors that would let him out onto the street he spotted a familiar figure standing in the pouring rain outside. He didn't hesitate, but pushed the door open to go to her.

"Hey," Christopher greeted softly and she turned. Even on the rain he could see her eyes were rimmed red like she had been caring. "You want to come inside and talk?"

She shook her head and Chris hesitantly reached out for her. All at once she was in his arms, her grip tight around his waist and he folded his own arms around her shoulders, pulling her close. Liz's cheek pressed against his sweatshirt and he could feel her trembling against him. Slowly he reached up, fingers combing through wet, dark hair on a soothing fashion as they stood together in the rain and she cried against him.

He had no idea how long they stood there like that, but eventually she loosened her grip on him, shifting so that she wasn't wrapped around him, but her fingers latched onto his hoodie like she was afraid he might disappear. "I'm sorry," she managed.

"No reason to be. It is freezing out here, though, and there's going to be a very unhappy dog upstairs if I go up alone and he smells you on me."

That finally pulled a real laugh from her, even if it was still quiet. "I'd be a bad dog mom if I didn't come say hi, wouldn't I?"

"The worst," he teased lightly. "Might even find you some dry clothes. They'll be huge on you, but at least we can throw those in the dryer so you don't get sick."

"You're sweet," she managed and he nodded towards the door, urging her inside and out of the freezing rain.

She was shivering by the time they got upstairs and Christopher offered her a hot shower and a change of clothes. She argued a little, saying he was soaked through too, but he shrugged it off and told her he needed to take Hudson out anyway. By the time he got back up she was burrowed down on his couch in a pair of running shorts that were far too big on her and one of his t-shirts. He put a kettle on the stove for tea that was just about singing by the time he had found dry clothes for himself and tossed the soaking ones in the dryer. He handed her a mug of tea and took a careful seat next to her, waiting patiently.

Liz stared into the mug before loosing a long breath. "My father took me in when I was four, I think I mentioned?"

"You did," Chris answered uncertainly. "After a fire."

She nodded. "He and I were… Really close when I was little. He used to come running in when I had a nightmare. It never mattered what time it was or how early he had to be up. He would sit there for hours and just hold me, sing to me…. He was my whole world and I… I guess people drift apart when they get older, don't they? From their parents?"

"I'm not sure I'm the best person to ask about normal families," Christopher said softly.

Her smile was painfully empty. "I never… I should have gone to see him more."

"Liz, what happened?"

"He's gone. I got a call from my aunt saying that he hadn't been honest about how bad the cancer was and I thought… I should have gotten a flight right then. I thought she was exaggerating. I thought he would have _told_ me. I… I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Chris reached for the blanket draped across the back of the couch and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her close. She folded into him and the sobs started again. Her father was gone. He hadn't even known the man was ill, and he had no idea how to help her in that. Give him an enemy to fight and he knew exactly how to approach it, but this… his training, his _life_ didn't didn't prepare him for this. All he could do was hold her and let her cry, wishing he could somehow take the pain away.

"I'm sorry. I… I didn't know where else to go," she whispered.

Chris swallowed hard. "Right here," he managed. "You can always come right here."

She tightened her hold. "You mind if I stay?"

He pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "Of course. I even think I'm supposed to be in town for a day or two."

She chuckled at that, the sound quiet and tired, and she was leaning harder into him now. Liz mumbled something softly, but she was already drifting. Christopher eased her up off the couch and towards the bed where she burrowed down under the covers. He hesitated for just a moment, not sure exactly what the appropriate way to handle his own sleeping arrangements were. Their relationship was such a strange one, with both so careful, trying to keep things slow between them, yet they were undeniably drawn to each other. He had about decided to grab a pillow for the couch when she caught hold of his wrist, tugging him closer. "Stay?" she murmured.

Chris felt a rush of relief at the request and scooted under the covers with her, her arm wrapping around his middle and she nestled closer to him. It felt right, and as he pulled her just a little closer he heard her whisper, her voice drowsy with sleep. "Love you."

He blinked hard in the shadows of the room, uncertain for half a beat he'd heard her right. After a moment he was sure he had and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Love you too, Liz," he whispered the truth he hadn't dared to admit out loud yet. The words had weight to them. More than so many others that tumbled off his tongue on any given day. He pulled in a deep breath and closed his eyes, his promise riding out as he released it. "I love you too."

* * *

 

Notes: Sorry that there's been a lag in these the last few days. I've been running every which direction. Happy Christmas everyone!


	12. Changes

 

**Changes**

He knew the game that was being played, and as frustrating as it was, he wouldn't give either of his parents the satisfaction of knowing it. He had told his father that his relationship with Liz wouldn't get in the way of the job, and this was a test. He just wish he knew when it was ending.

Christopher had been out of town more than he was in. In the past three or so months following his father's and his less than polite conversation at the bar, he had been to what felt like every corner of the earth, with Grey Matter's docket more full than it had been since its conception.

Then there were the new faces lurking around.

There were a few new operatives in various divisions, but his mother had informed him that she did not pay Trey to chase him and his team down for their paperwork. She had taken the liberty of hiring him a secretary, fully vetted through their process she had assured him.

"Have you gotten a look at her?"

Chris looked up from his computer to find his partner leaned against the doorframe of his office. "Who?"

"Your new shadow," Nez Rowan said as she tilted her head back towards the hall. "Something Hartwell?"

"Shubie," Christopher answered automatically.

Rowan rolled her eyes. "It sounds so fake."

"You implying my folks hired someone to spy on me?" Chris chuckled.

"Are you implying you thought she was anything else?"

He snorted and slid a file across his desk, waiting until she lazily pushed herself off the doorframe and sauntered over to pick it up. "They want to expand Grey Matters. Those are their recommendations."

"Nothing's sacred," she grumbled, flipping through the pages. "I actually know him from the Navy. He'd kick your ass."

"Thanks for that."

"Hey, you can't beat them all. You're, what? One-eighty soaking wet? He's got you beat by a few pounds there."

"I fight smarter not harder. You trust him?"

Nez shrugged. "More than blondie out there."

"That's not saying a lot." He glanced up when she didn't say anything and found her watching him carefully. "If you have something to say, now is the five minute breather between ops to do it in."

His partner pushed a long breath through her nose and took a seat in a chair across from his desk. Only then did he realize she's shut the door before moving over there. "You know I've got your back, Hargrave. You're damn good at what you do and I wouldn't have anyone else running Grey Matters."

"I'm hearing a _but_ in there, Nez."

"But you know why this is happening."

"I've got a fair idea."

"And you're okay with that? I've known you for a while now, Hargrave. I'd even risk saying I know you pretty well, but I've never seen you like this."

"You want to have a chat about my love life, Nez, there needs to be alcohol involved."

She smirked at him and pulled a flask out of her bag, handing it over. He snorted a laugh and took a long drink from it. Fair enough.

"Love life?" she echoed.

"It's a phrase, Nez."

"Not for you. You have a sex life, but I've never known you to have a love life. Not judging, just noting."

He shook his head and chuckled, taking another drink and handing it back. She'd caught the slip. Rowan was fine, but with everything going on he needed to be careful. He didn't need his private life leaked out to all of Halcyon. He had his reputation set just how he liked it.

"Welcome to adulthood, Hargrave," Rowan snarked. "Took you long enough." Her expression turned a little more serious. "Just watch yourself. Scott's way out of your league. When I thought it was just sex it made a whole lot more sense, but if you want her to stick around you're going to have to work your ass off for it and you still may manage to screw it up."

Chris rocked back a little in his chair. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, partner. What happened to you having my back?"

"This is me having your back. I'm the only one not afraid to tell you like it is." Nez stood. "Just be careful, Hargrave."

"I will."

"Good. And watch out for blondie out there. She's been giving you the look."

Chris groaned. "They need to leave my division alone."

"Be a hell of a lot easier. We've got you though."

"Rowan?" he called, stopping her before she stepped all the way out of the office. "Thanks."

She offered him a smirk and then was gone, leaving him alone with his thoughts on just who he could trust in all of this.

* * *

 

Notes: I couldn't help but add Gina in a bit, even in an AU. I hope everyone had a great Christmas!


	13. Temptations

**Temptations**

Her voice rang in his ear. A voicemail. That's all he got these days. He would call as he boarded a plane and he might have a voicemail waiting when he got off, but by that time she was knee deep in her case and couldn't talk. He knew it was happening intentionally to work a wedge between them. It might be the one time his mother and Reddington saw eye-to-eye, both doing everything in their power to work Christopher and Liz to the point that they didn't have any time beyond that.

He was still getting used to the oddities that came with the relationship he and Liz were developing between them. He had never felt connected to another person in this way, and while it was perfect when they were together, it left him with a hollowness when they were apart, and that hollowness was starting to ache in ways he wasn't used to.

Chris loosed a long breath, tossing his cell phone off to the side so that it bounced on the hotel bed. It didn't help that he had been sidelined the last two ops he had gone on either. If he couldn't be with her, the least he should have was a chance to blow off steam in the field, but no. In micromanaging his team to make sure he didn't have a chance to see his girlfriend, his mother had set a new set of eyes - a pair loyal to her, Christopher wagered - amongst his people. He couldn't sneeze without this Shubie Hartwell knowing about it, so slipping off into the field to support his team was out of the question. They were already taking a hit for him with the workload they had been put under. He couldn't ask them to work even harder to hide his involvement as they usually did.

A knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts and he grumbled to himself as he stood from the desk, paperwork laid out in front of him. Something was going to have to give soon or he was going to lose his mind.

A glare set in immediately as he found the blonde woman his mother had forced on him standing in the hallway, more files in her hand. "Marcus and Felicia sent these up for your approval."

"Of course they did," he sighed and motioned for her to follow him in with the stack. Somehow he had turned into a glorified paper pusher.

She followed, her heels making enough noise on the hard floor to catch his attention briefly. The woman was all legs in the little black dress she was had on, cut much lower in the front than he had seen her wearing before, and it became evident as she set the files down on the desk and he couldn't help but let his gaze wander just a little. She straightened and he found a frustrated look plastered across her pretty face. "Listen," she said a little sharply, "I'm not sure what I've done to set you off, but if you have an issue with me, I think we should get it out in the open or I can't effectively do my job."

Christopher blinked hard. "I'm sorry?"

"Every time I bring you something you look at me like I'm something that's been forced on you. Like-"

"I didn't hire you," he snapped.

"What? Am I the first person in your organization that you didn't hire?"

"In mine, yes," he growled, squaring his shoulders a little, the exhaustion and stress leaving him a little raw feeling. "I have to trust my team, and I don't trust you, because I have no idea where your loyalties lie."

"I was vetted by-"

He turned his attention to the files as best he could as he spoke. "I don't give a damn what boxes my mother checked off on you. That's all fine and good when you work for her, but you don't. You work for me, and I don't know you."

"Then get to know me."

The mistake was in looking up. Nez had warned him to be careful, and something in the back of his mind reminded him of that, but as Shubie inched closer he couldn't seem to find it in himself to back away. He didn't flinch as she reached forward and tugged on his shirt front, pulling him down and into a kiss that he should _not_ be returning. She was everything he might have gone for once. Beautiful, intelligent, forceful, and a hell of a kisser. He felt her hands move down, starting at the buttons of his shirt and before he had even given himself permission he had her against the wall, kissing her back with just as much force. He needed this. He needed some sort of relief from the mounting stress coming at him from all sides. Something that didn't mean anything…

But it did. Not because of the woman he had up against the wall, but because of the woman miles away. The one whose smile lit every corner of his dark world and whose laugh could push back all of his fears. The one who had held him close and who had leaned on him in return. Her face flittered across his mind and he stopped.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, her voice a little raspy in his ear and Chris pulled back, shaking his head.

"I can't."

Her eyes were fixed on him and she took a step towards him, her voice still low. "Yes you can. You're so focused on your team and all that you're _supposed_ to do." She leaned in, her breath warm against his ear, sending a chill through him. "Do something for yourself. You're not hurting her. She won't know."

He snorted softly. "You know, a few months ago I would have said the same thing, but… Hell." Chris chuckled, shaking his head. She really had changed him, and in that moment, he didn't care who knew. If he verbalized it or not, it would be blatantly obvious if she _was_ reporting back to anyone. "I love Liz."

"And that changes things?" she asked softly, with just a hint of an edge to her voice.

"I guess it does."

She shook her head, the response obviously not one she was accustomed to. After half a beat she leaned forward, pressing another kiss to his lips and he felt a keycard slip into his hand. "Room 403. In case you change your mind."

He watched her leave, not realizing he was holding his breath until the door closed behind her and he loosed it. Chris tossed the keycard into the trash bin and leaned over the bed, grabbing his phone and hitting redial. Even if it was just her voicemail, he needed to hear her voice.

* * *

 

Notes: Oh Gina. She just can't stay away :P

Hope you guys are enjoying these!


	14. Ambushed

**Ambushed**

Very few people were privy to Grey Matter's movements, and Christopher Hargrave kept it that way for a reason. It let him move easier, let them get the job done. They were an elite group, the best of the best, and the trust they had built over the years was unshakable.

That's why he knew the leak hadn't come from his team.

"Hey, you awake over there?"

He looked over, his movement sluggish, and found Rowan glaring a little from where she was zip tied and sitting against the wall with him. As far as he could tell, they were the only two from their ground team that had made it through the firestorm alive, and neither had come through whole. "I'm here," he mumbled and blinked hard, trying to bring himself around a little better.

"Better be," his partner grumbled. "You and I are it. How's the leg?"

"Hurts like hell."

"Imagine that. I guess that's what happens when you add a hole where it shouldn't be. Will you be able to put weight on it?"

Chris snorted and shifted, instantly regretting it as his world pulsed dangerously. He squeezed his eyes shut a moment, trying to balance himself, and when he spoke his voice was strained. "Why would they leave us alive?"

"You're complaining?" Rowan popped off and he let his eyes slide open and looked at her as best as he could.

"No, but they killed everyone else and left you and me. Why? It doesn't make sense."

His partner sighed. "Can't mean anything good."

Both operatives instantly fell silent at the sound of shuffling feet outside and Christopher glanced over to see Rowan working at her zip ties. He thought he heard the small sound that indicated she had dislocated her thumb, but the voices just outside of the holding room door distracted him.

"...leaving either of them alive puts _us_ at risk."

"Man, going against his orders puts us at more of a risk. You were the one that took the job."

The door opened, revealing two thugs. They didn't have guns in hand, but one was sporting a switchblade that Christopher recognized as the same one that had left a deep wound in his leg earlier. Right before he had broken the previous owner's neck. The man with it now eyed him warily. "Don't move a muscle or you'll get worse than you got. I ain't willing to die to keep you alive."

Well that was interesting. They didn't want him dead. Did they think they could ransom him? They had to be idiots. Halcyon Aegis would rain fire down on them before paying to get him back. Anything less would show a weakness the company couldn't afford.

He risked a glance over to Rowan who was looking at him. She gave him the barest of nods. She was loose.

"Kill the woman and get Hargrave to his feet."

The man with the switchblade approached Nez Rowan and Christopher shifted, adrenaline making it easier to push the pain in his injured leg back. Rowan popped up without warning, slamming hard into him and throwing him back, dazed. Chris was halfway to his feet when he saw the gun the other man had had tucked away and shouted.

The shot went off and he couldn't tell if it took Rowan down or not. The thug with the switchblade had hold of his collar and slammed him hard into the wall to keep him out of the way. He hit and pain laced through him, but it took half a beat for him to realize it wasn't coming from the wound in his leg, but the knife that was now buried in his gut. He gave a choked sound of pain as he slid back to the floor.

"We have to go," the other man shouted.

Christopher's vision was blurring dangerously, and as he slipped he thought he heard a helicopter. Backup. He hoped their backup aimed well and didn't take them down too.

He didn't realize he'd lost consciousness until he heard his name, a hand pressed against his neck as if they were checking for a pulse, and another pressing firmly against the wound the knife had left in its wake. A sharp cry escaped him and his eyes popped open to see a familiar face come into focus. "Liz?" he managed.

"Hey you," she greeted, her own voice strained with worry. "Looks like I get to rescue you."

"'Bout time," he chuckled, wincing as he did.

"Easy. Medical team's on it's way. Just keep your eyes open for me?" Her hand shifted up to his cheek and he leaned into it. "Chris? Chris don't-"

There was no staying awake, but as her voice slipped his mind latched onto the conversation that his and Rowan's captors had had as they entered. It hadn't been an accident that he was left alive, and they had killed his team to get to him. He'd be damned if they would get away with that.

* * *

Notes: I think I've mentioned before that I've written quite a bit ahead on this story and those have been posted as they're written over on Tumblr, so I can safely say that this is the first step in digging into this story, and from this point forward they run (more or less) in small arcs like a normal story would. Still short chapters since they're drabbles, but a little less time in between stuff.

I hope you guys are enjoying this. It's about to get exciting!

And Happy New Year everyone! :D


	15. Awkward Meetings

**Awkward Meetings**

Things had happened so fast that Liz felt like she had been caught in a whirlwind. Susan Hargrave had already been raising hell by the time she had gotten to the Post Office that morning, and that hadn't been how she expected to meet Christopher's mother. The reason _why_ she brought this to their doorstep didn't seem to matter as much when Liz heard that vital information on Christopher's op had been leaked and his team had been ambushed. The ground team, save he and Nez Rowan, had been killed, and both remaining members of the Grey Matters team had been taken prisoner. By the time the task force arrived with Halcyon backup, it was almost too late.

Now Christopher was lying far too still against white hospital sheets, a respirator the only way he was breathing with the damage inflicted on him, and Liz paused at the door of the room when she saw the woman with whom she had not had the best of starts with leaned over his bed, gripping his hand. Her eyes were closed as if perhaps she were making a deal with God for her son's life, and for half a moment Liz thought she saw prayer beads wrapped around her fingers. As the older woman straightened, Liz saw instead that it was a child's necklace made of shells and that Susan Hargrave's eyes were rimmed red.

Liz swallowed hard. "I'll come back…"

"No," she said quickly, clearing her throat. "No. He'd want you here."

Blue eyes drifted over to where he lay far too still for her liking. "Did they give you an update?"

"Wait and see," Hargrave huffed. "Howard's in Tokyo. He won't be back for another three days."

"Does he know?"

"Yes. That's how this business works sometimes, Elizabeth. You don't always have the luxury to choose anything but the job with your employees' very lives depending on you."

Liz hummed softly at that and slowly took the offered chair next to Chris' bedside. "Have you found any leads where the leak originated from."

Hargrave's expression darkened considerably. "I know who was behind it."

She just didn't seem inclined to share who that was. Liz imagined that Chris had countless enemies, both because of the family business he was born into as well as how good he was at it.

The two women sat in silence for several long moments, the sound of the respirator coupled with machines reading off Christopher's vitals. Finally, Susan Hargrave's voice accompanied it. "What exactly are you looking for with my son?"

Liz didn't react for half a beat, turning the words over to make sure she had heard them correctly. Her voice had gone much colder, if she were searching for something beneath the question she had actually asked. Liz pulled in a deep breath. "Chris and I have been seeing each other. He told me you knew that."

"Chris," Hargrave echoed, the nickname rolling off her tongue in a strange way that made Liz uncomfortable. There was a long moment of silence that followed it and for a moment the younger woman thought that might be it. "I don't know what he's told you, or why you think this is something you should invest your time in-"

Liz bristled. "Listen, I know he doesn't talk to you about this a lot, but I _care_ about your son."

"I'm sure you do."

She was starting to understand why Chris hadn't seemed inclined to introduce them.

"But if you do care about him, you'll walk away."

Liz blinked hard. "I'm sorry?"

"You don't see it, but he's here, at least in part, because of you." Her eyes were focused on Christopher now, her expression dark and angry. "I won't lose my son because he's so desperate to protect you."

"Listen, Chris makes his own choices. This wasn't even tied to-"

Hargrave snorted a mirthless laugh. "You don't know. Of course you don't." She stood, shaking her head. "A word of advice, Elizabeth. Watch out for Raymond Reddington. He's poison."

Liz watched Susan Hargrave as she left the hospital room and she pushed down the tightness in her chest as she looked back to the man that had somehow worked his way into her heart. Red didn't like the idea of her seeing him, she knew, but she'd always assumed it had more to do with the distraction than the actual man. Reddington was friends with Chris' father and had known Chis his whole life. Nothing about that added up to him trying to kill the younger man.

She reached out slowly, her fingers touching scraped knuckles. "I'm not going anywhere," she promised softly.

He didn't stir and Liz leaned down and pressed a careful kiss to his hand. "And you better not leave me either."

* * *

 

Notes: I'm on countdown mode for Thursday! With Redemption during Spring Hiatus, we're getting a LOT of Blacklist :D


	16. Questions With Few Answers

**Questions With Few Answers**

She had barely slept. Susan Hargrave's words wouldn't let her, and Liz had jumped in and barely surfaced since. It wasn't like Hargrave would give her any further information, but if anyone could follow the digital footprint of what had happened it was Chris' man Dumont. He and Aram had a working relationship after the various combined assignments that the task force and Grey Matters had worked and it had not taken lot to convince the man to help find who was responsible for killing the Grey Matters team and put both Christopher Hargrave and Nez Rowan in the hospital with dangerous injuries. What he had turned up confirmed Liz's suspicions after what Hargrave had said.

Now her only question was why, and she'd be damned if she didn't _make_ him give her a real answer just this once.

Reddington looked up from the table he was sitting at in an empty restaurant. "Elizabeth, Dembe indicated that you said this was urgent? I wasn't aware you were currently on a case."

"I'm not, because my boyfriend is in the hospital after being gutted on an assignment, but you knew that, didn't you?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "I had heard that an operation went poorly for Christopher's Grey Matters team and he was injured. Perhaps that's the reason his mother hounds him to stay out of the field, though I'm sure she'd find some other aspect of his life she would have an undeniable urge to control if he were to abide by her wishes on that."

Raymond Reddington thought someone was controlling. Well, that was ironic, Liz thought as she felt her temper reach a boiling point and all but threw the file she was carrying down. It slid across the table and she watched him pick it up, thumbing through it with a blank expression. "I know that you've had people watching Grey Matters' movements, and not just when they're working with us. I know that payments were made to the men that took Chris and Nez Rowan alive that were traced back to one of your offshore accounts. I even have evidence that the intel that Grey Matters was following down came - albeit indirectly - from your organization. I know that you were the leak that nearly killed him." She watched his expression carefully, waiting for any change and finding none as he looked over the damning evidence that she had sworn both Aram and Dumont to secrecy over until she'd gotten to the bottom of it. "What I need to know - and listen to me very carefully, Red, because I expect the decency of a straight answer - is _why_ you're targeting Christopher Hargrave and his team?"

The Concierge of Crime set the file down and looked at her. "It was a warning. Christopher Hargrave was never in any real danger, Elizabeth."

"He nearly bled out after being stabbed twice," she dead panned, narrowing her eyes as she leaned forward, palms against the table. "He almost didn't make it through the surgery and then he almost didn't wake up after the surgery. He's been on a ventilator for days, put into a medically induced coma because his injuries were so severe. Tell me again, Red, how the man that I love was never in any danger! Susan Hargrave thinks you did it because of _me_. What the hell were you-?"

"You love him?" Reddington managed, his mask cracking for the briefest of moments and Liz didn't dare let her own anger fade with the accidental confession that she had barely been willing to admit to herself.

"Yes," she bit out, "and you nearly took him from me."

Reddington frowned. "Christopher Hargrave is dangerous to you, Lizzie-"

"I've told you not to call me that." She straightened, pulling the file from his hands. "To you, I'm Agent Scott. You and I are _not_ friends. You just proved that. Unless it's about work, I don't want to hear from you again, am I clear? I can't trust you near the people I care about. Stay out of my personal life."

She turned, ready to storm out, but his voice stopped her. "And do you think you can trust him? I've known him since he was a child, Agent Scott, and I can assure you that you do not know Christopher Hargrave as I do. He is a talented operative, a talented liar. When he refused to see reason when I spoke to him about the dangers - when his own father spoke to him about the dangers that he brings into your life - he ignored it. He's reckless, and I sent him the only warning a man like that is able to hear in the end. I will never apologize for doing what I must to protect you."

"And what danger does Chris pose, huh, Red?" she growled.

He paused, tilting his head a little. "Many."

"What did I say about straight answers?" she growled before turning, nearly running straight over Dembe in her exit.

* * *

 

Notes: So close.... the Blacklist comes back tomorrow!!!

Ahem. So, any thoughts on Red and what he's hiding?


	17. Honesty

**Honesty**

Christopher Hargrave hated hospitals. He hated the smells, the sounds, and most of all he hated the brain numbing effects of the painkillers they put him on. It was like wading through a fog. Words came slower, thoughts fractured, and his usual quick wit was considerably duller.

Time also had very little meaning.

He was never quite sure if he was asking the same questions or if he had dreamt that he had. He was fairly certain that they had been ambushed, Nez was alive and recovering from her own injuries, and that somehow they had been thoroughly compromised, which was a rarity in and of itself. His mother seemed to be his most regular visitor, aside from the guards posted at the door. Liz had been to see him all of one time, if his memory was holding, but as far as he understood she had been the one to find them and bring in the cavalry.

That's why it was such a surprise when the door opened to reveal the federal agent instead of his mother. A smile tugged Christopher's lips. "Hey. I was starting to wonder if I should take a hint."

Liz looked exhausted and more than a little stressed. "I've been running down leads. How are you feeling?"

"Like an escape attempt. You wanna help?"

She levelled a glare that wasn't entirely unconvincing. "You need to rest. They nearly killed you."

Chris shrugged. "Not the first time and probably won't be the last time someone tries. I'll be fine." He offered her a playful wink. "Careful or someone will think you're worried about me."

"It's not funny," she snapped and his smile faded immediately.

She usually liked his teasing, even in heavier moments. Especially in heavier moments, but right then she seemed to be having none of it and he couldn't shake the feeling he'd done something wrong. "Hey, I'm sorry. I'm just going a little stir crazy, but I'm okay. Promise."

Liz snorted, and he spotted the file she had as her fingers tightened their grip on it. "No, you're not. You were ambushed, your team was killed, your partner shot, and you both would have bled out before help came if your mother hadn't shown up at the Post Office when she did."

He leaned back against his pillows, watching her expression carefully. "Why _did_ she go to the Post Office for help? It's not like we don't have a massive company that employs some of the best operatives in the world."

"Because she thought she knew the source of the leak."

Christopher stiffened a little at that. "She hasn't mentioned it."

"Funny. Seems to be a running trend in your family then. I've done some digging."

She dropped the file on his bed and he watched her for half a beat before reaching for it. She was pissed. He wasn't sure why, but there was no question about it. Carefully he opened the file, gaze tiredly sweeping over it and he felt his chest tighten. Surveillance feeds, payment information, and an assortment of other pieces of evidence that led to one man and his organization. As Chris flipped page after page, he thought he knew why she was so angry. "Reddington," he breathed, the name leaving his tongue more like a curse.

"But you knew that, didn't you?"

Her voice was so soft that he almost missed it. When he turned, he found her watching him carefully and his brows drew together. "I don't know if you missed it, Liz, but I've been kind of unconscious. I told you, my mother didn't say anything about her suspicions, but if she's seen half of this I can make a reasonable bet on who she's blaming." He paused, finding her gaze piercing. "What?"

"I went to see Reddington about it," she answered slowly. "I was…. _so_ angry."

There was something about her voice that made him uneasy. "But?"

Liz shook her head. "He's Reddington. He doesn't share a damn thing that doesn't benefit him."

"This is pretty damning evidence," Christopher mused as he leaned back against his pillows. "Did he deny it?"

"No. He said he was sending you a message. He said…" She closed her eyes. "He said he'd spoken to you about it and you'd ignored it. Did he?"

Chris blinked. "Did he what?"

"Talk to you. About me."

He couldn't help but feel like he was walking through a land mine. "Yeah, he dropped by my office a while back to lay down a few veiled threats."

"And you didn't think I deserved to know that?" she growled and Christopher pulled in a breath meant to steady him. This was not the place for this conversation. He could already feel the next round of painkillers working their way through his system and dulling his senses.

"I didn't see why I should worry you over it. It was between Red and me."

"He was threatening you over your relationship with me, and you don't think that I had a right to know that?"

"I think that I've know Raymond Reddington my whole life and the man uses fear to control. I'm not going to let him control me."

Liz snorted. "How'd that work out for you?"

Christopher shifted. "What do you want, Liz? You want me to let him jerk me around like a puppet like he does everyone else? You want me to-" He stopped, his breath catching as he shifted wrong and the pain cut through the medication.

"I don't care what you do with him. All I wanted was for you to be honest with _me_ , Chris," she answered quietly. She waited for the pain to subside and for him to shift his gaze back to meet hers before she continued. "Can you do that? Can you swear to me that you won't keep things from me and that you'll be honest?"

He stared at her for a long moment, his voice not coming to him, and he didn't think it had to do with the pain. At least not entirely. After a moment he tried to clear his throat. "Liz, you know my line of work doesn't exactly… It's not as easy as you make it sound. You know that."

Liz tried for a smile and touched his hand, the pressure both soothing and terrifying all at once. "I don't know who I can trust with Raymond Reddington in my life, but I do know that if this has any chance between us, I need to be able to trust you."

"You can," he managed, his fingers wrapping around hers as if he could keep her there like that, and his voice sounded a little desperate even to his own ears. "I didn't lie to you, Liz."

She tightened her hold on him briefly and leaned down, careful not to jar him as she pressed her lips against his. He melted into it, his eyes fluttering closed and nothing else seemed to matter for that moment. Finally, she broke the kiss, and the expression in her blue eyes left him uncertain. "What was that?" he managed, not quite sure if he wanted the answer.

"Right now, I need more than that. I need _honesty_ , and I'm not sure you're capable of telling the difference." She squeezed his fingers again before letting go entirely and turning towards the door. "Take care of yourself, Hargrave."

Her footsteps echoed as she left him alone there with the overwhelming urge to stop her and the terror that came when he realized she was already gone.

* * *

Notes: So, I wrote this chapter ages ago, but re-reading it just now killed my shipper heart a little. Kudos to anyone who caught where the nod back to canon was int his one ;)


	18. Retaliation

**Retaliation**

The box was waiting for him when he arrived back at the hotel. It was just sitting on the table at the entrance to the room that he had only stayed one night in. Business had him in town for two, but he was now second guessing how wise it would be to stay. The staff should have known better than to bring a delivery in without his permission. They were usually much better than that.

Reddington shook his head as he flipped the lid open and found what appeared to be a tattoo skinned from the man who had worn it. At least the bloodied remnant was wrapped in a plastic bag. It took a moment, but as he inspected it closer he recognized it, drawing his frown down a little deeper.

"Raymond," Dembe called from where he had been clearing the space.

The Concierge of Crime shoved it back in and snapped the lid of the box closed, moving to round the corner and found Dembe standing in front of a very smug looking Christopher Hargrave. Both men had a gun in hand, neither trained on the other, but Howard's only son sat in one of the decorative chairs used for the dining table, weapon clearly displayed, and a dangerous look in his eye.

"Well, you look considerably better than I would expect for a man that nearly died three weeks ago."

"I see you got the box I left you. He was a bitch to track down, but surveillance specialists of his caliber usually are," Christopher answered, his voice light, almost as if he were discussing the weather rather than a man that Reddington presumed hadn't lived through the shearing. "Looks like you'll need to hire someone new next time you need someone followed."

Reddington eyed him carefully. He was smirking at him, that arrogant expression sickening, as if he thought he'd won by butchering one of Red's hired hands. The older man sniffed and set the box down in front of his friend's son. "I don't have time for your games. What is it that you want, Christopher?"

The younger man's expression darkened and as he spoke, Reddington got the distinct impression that they would be uncovering his go-to surveillance team's bodies for weeks to come. "A crystal clear understanding between us, Reddington," Christopher answered, a grimace making its way though his careful mask as he pushed himself to his feet, obviously favouring his injured leg. He was standing, though, and if nothing else he gave the appearance of a dangerous man, even if one good blow to the middle would have sent him back to the hospital in an ambulance. "I'm not your pawn to push around. You come at my team, I will come after yours."

"I warned you, Christopher. The fact that you didn't _heed_ that warning is hardly my fault. Hardly Williams' fault either," Red grumbled, glaring at the box briefly.

"You had my team slaughtered, my partner shot, and me gutted. You're lucky Williams and his little band are the only ones I took out."

"Then perhaps you will take me seriously when I tell you to stay away from Elizabeth Scott."

"She's not your plaything to control any more than I am. Liz is the _only_ one that has any right to tell me to leave."

"I understand that she cut contact with you." Red couldn't help the small twitch of a smirk at the way his intruder bristled at that, but it faded just as quickly. "She doesn't know you. She can't know you because you are incapable of being real with her. That is who you are to do what you do. You are dangerous to her, Christopher, and I will protect Elizabeth in any way that is necessary." He paused, watching the younger man's temper boil and for a moment he could have sworn that it was twenty-five years earlier and he was standing there and speaking with a headstrong Howard Hargrave. It was incredible how much his son resembled him at times.

Red heaved a sigh, his voice a little less sharp. "I'll give you the same word of advice that I have your father many years ago: Don't wage a war you have no hope of winning."

"And did he take it?" Christopher asked tightly.

The older man paused, images he preferred not to think of working their way to the front of his mind of a small child covered in dirt, dark hair hanging in his face, and a sort of numbed blankness in his blue stare the signs of trauma that had lingered long after the incident. "Eventually," he murmured.

Howard's son snorted. "You do love to use fear to control, don't you? You may have gotten to him, but you're going to stay away from what's left of my team and away from me. There won't be a second conversation, Red, just a bullet. That's what nearly thirty years of knowing you has earned you: a warning. Stay the hell away."

Reddington watched Christopher move stiffly towards the door, but didn't stop him. He remained exactly where he was even after the younger man was gone. "Dembe, reach out to Mr Kaplan. Something tells me he's left quite a mess in his wake."

"Christopher is stubborn, Raymond. This will not be the end."

A sigh escaped him. As at odds as Red and Christopher had been as the younger man grew, he had always been fond of Dembe, and in turn, Dembe had been fond of him. They weren't close by any means, but there was a respect there that neither man gave easily. "And what would you have me do, Dembe?"

"Nothing good comes from Christopher believing you are willing to kill him." Dembe caught his gaze, holding it. He didn't say any more, but he didn't have to. It was as clear as it would have been if the words had left his tongue: Red's control had slipped, however briefly, and his attempt to readjust had nearly killed his friend's son. It had gone too far, and Dembe was of the opinion that letting the dark haired operative continue to believe that Red had been trying to kill him could only result in something worse.

Raymond Reddington disagreed.

"Call Mr Kaplan, Dembe," he said firmly, turning his back to the man he had raised. "And get rid of that box."


	19. Confessions

Confessions

It was late when Liz had made it back to her apartment, which was all fine and good in that the property manager wouldn't be on site and wouldn't notice when she - and half a dozen of her neighbors - took the dog out. It had been over two weeks since she had broken things off with Christopher Hargrave and she was yet to find a new place for Hudson. It was fine. Her lease would be up shortly anyway and she would just look for a better apartment suited for the scruffy, lovable mutt. He has done wonders for her following the breakup, always there to cuddle with her when she woke up in the middle of the night alone and distract her when she had too much time to think.

Chris was doing better, so she had heard. He'd been released from the hospital and was expected to make a full recovery. Nez Rowan had been released with the same prediction. It was good to know that at least the two of them had made it out.

She had barely spoken to Red since everything had happened. They had had one case that had lasted the better part of a week, but otherwise he had been out of town. Somehow he'd heard about the breakup, but Liz had refused to speak to him about it. Her private life was none of his business or his concern.

"Come on, Huds. It's cold," she complained as the dog continued to sniff and sniff for the perfect spot.

He ignored her and she huffed, sticking her hands in her jacket pocket, breath showing in front of her in a small cloud. When it cleared, she saw a figure approaching across the grassy space from the parking lot. The figure looked familiar, but she had to blink against the shadows before she was sure. "Chris? What are you doing here?" She had already taken Hudson to her place when he had been hurt, so she hadn't heard from him since walking out of his hospital room.

"Hey," he said awkwardly as he moved closer, a limp very pronounced and one hand hovered over his middle. The closer he got, the clearer the pain etched into his face became. She didn't know where he was coming from, but he'd certainly overdone it.

He tried for a smile. "I, uh, probably should have called. I just… Can we talk?"

She should say no. She should call him a cab, put him in it, and send him home to rest, but instead her lips thinned out a little, curling at the corners. "Yeah. You look like you could use a seat before you fall over."

Chris huffed what sounded like a tired laugh and shuffled after her. Once they were in she started peeling off layers and watched him do the same. Gloves, scarf, and jacket went exactly where they always would have and he leaned heavily on the back of the couch.

"Should I get you a mug of tea or an ambulance?" she asked skeptically as she paused at the kitchen entrance.

"Tea sounds good, thanks."

"Sit. I'll be in in just a second."

He nodded and she turned, moving quickly to put the kettle on the stove and try to get her herself together. It was easier to ignore the fact that she'd missed him when he wasn't right there, but having him show up like that was pulling emotions forward that she hadn't dared to sort through yet. By the time the kettle was singing and she had poured two mugs full of hot water, she was no closer, but she had managed to at least squash some of the panic. That had to count for something. It had been years since a guy had pulled that kind of reaction from her.

Christopher Hargrave was leaned back on her couch with Hudson next to him, the dog's head resting in his good leg and Chris' long fingers working through scruffy hair in a steady motion, both seeming at least somewhat comforted by it.

"Please tell me you're not already back in the field," Liz said as she rounded the couch, handing him the steeping mug of tea.

"Thanks, and no. Not really."

"Not really?"

He sighed. "My team was made up of six operatives, our technician-"

"Dumont, I know," she said, worried about how he'd transitioned from not really back in the field into this explanation.

He nodded. "-Rowan, and me. We were… Grey Matters was a very well-oiled machine. Top of the top, and our newest member has still been with us for three years."

Something in his voice made her chest tighten and Liz took a careful seat next to him, Hudson between them.

"And now they're gone. Thanks to Reddington and his need for control, I had to talk to four families and give condolences. It was luck that two weren't out with us, or they probably would have been dead too. They were good operatives. McEllen just had a kid." He swallowed hard, closing his eyes. She had never heard him discuss his team like this. She only heard names when they were involved in helping the task force like Dumont had. To hear him talk about their families and the fact that he had taken the personal responsibility of speaking with them helped to pull into perspective just how deep the ties really ran.

"Is that what you've been doing today?" Liz asked carefully.

He snorted. "No. I did that the day after I got out of the hospital." His dark blue eyes slid open and Liz didn't like the look in them. "I've spent the time since then with what's left of my team making it abundantly clear to Raymond Reddington that he doesn't make the calls with us. I took out his people that set us up and personally delivered proof of that to him this evening."

Liz swallowed hard. "You killed them?"

"He butchered my team. Yeah, I killed them."

Her mind was spinning. "I… Why are you telling me this, Chris? You get that you just confessed to murder to a federal agent, right? Multiple murders. You said people."

"I get that," he said softly.

He was crazy. Maybe that was the problem. Borderline adrenaline junkie, she had known, but this… "Why?"

"Because you were right. I'm…used to playing things really close, Liz. I don't trust many people. I don't… People only know as much of me as I want them to know. It's not so much that I chose to keep the thing with Reddington from you, it's that it never crossed my mind to tell you. It was… I've known him my whole life. The bastard is basically family."

"And he went after you like that," Liz breathed.

"Yeah." He pulled in what looked like a painful breath. "What I'm trying to say is, it's gotta be all or nothing for me. You're either going to get everything - even some really dark things you probably would rather not know - or I don't know how to choose what's important and what's not. You were right. I don't… I guess I don't see the difference. So this is me, being honest. Choosing to be honest for you because… Because you're worth that to me, even if you call the cops and have me arrested here and now."

The struggled tease finally pulled a smile from her. "I'd at least do you the courtesy of arresting you myself," she murmured.

"Thanks," he murmured, ducking his head and a small smile appeared for a moment. "Listen… I'm not very good at this, Liz," he confessed softly, "but I'm willing to learn if you… Well if you're still willing to try. I did just kind of tell you I killed a bunch of your buddy's guys."

Liz snorted. "First, Reddington is not my buddy. Second…" She pulled in a deep breath and reached out, her fingers ghosting over his knuckles of the hand still absently petting Hudson. "I've seen enough to know the world's not exactly black and white. I… couldn't imagine what lengths I'd go to if I found out someone close to me - someone I trusted - was responsible for the death of even one of my teammates, not to mention multiple. I just… Just be honest with me, and I'll try to take it in stride. I want to know you, not whatever person you think I want to know." She offered him a quirked smile. "Anyway, even if I arrested you the charges would never stick. The wonders of working for Halcyon."

His smile returned and he looked completely drained as he let his head tilt back against the couch cushions. "I love you," he said as he caught her hand. "No matter what happens, that's a truth. I know that one for sure."

"All or nothing, huh?" she murmured.

"That's the only way I know how to do this."

She let the words sink in, working through her mind, and somehow they made sense. Part of her knew they shouldn't. She was a federal agent and he… while he wasn't a criminal, he certainly didn't work by the same set of laws that most people did, if he worked by any set of laws at all. Granted, neither did her team. Maybe it made more sense than she was willing to admit.

Liz shifted, Hudson taking the hint and piling off the couch with a huff, and she leaned in. Christopher let himself be pulled into the kiss, letting her lead him, her fingers touching his chin and guiding him closer. She felt his hand inch up, brushing against her face as he turned towards her and his fingers moved into her hair. He must have shifted wrong at some point because he pulled away suddenly, a hiss of pain escaping him. "Sorry," he managed. "Still a little sore."

He had said that he'd been to see Reddington. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Chris gave her a weak smile. "No, just leftovers. Apparently it takes time and rest to heal from nearly dying. Who knew?"

"Every doctor that's told you it takes time and rest to heal," Liz grumbled, but the smile was already pulling at her and she pressed a quick kiss to him before easing back to her spot, settling for his hand in hers. They sat there for a long moment, fingers intertwined and she felt him start to relax a little. "Chris?"

"Mm?"

She paused, Reddington's warning battering around in her head for a long moment. Christopher was dangerous, but probably not for the reasons that Red feared. He was dangerous because of how Liz felt about him, but with the way he was looking at her in that moment, she thought she might be dangerous for him too.

Liz leaned over and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "I love you too."

His smile was tired but genuine as he leaned into her. "Can I ask you for a big favour?"

She snorted a laugh. "What is it?"

"You mind if I crash on your couch tonight? I'm not one hundred percent sure I can get home."

Liz rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm not going to make you sleep on the couch," she teased.

"You may not make me, but I'm not sure I can get up without falling over."

"You sure you don't need to go back to the hospital?"

"Positive," he huffed, and she thought he might already be drifting. "Just need to rest."

She shook her head and started to stand. "I'll get you a pillow and-"

"Stay?" he asked, his voice quiet, and he still had ahold of her hand. "Just for a few more minutes? I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she whispered and settled back in, her shoulder leaned into his. She could feel him relaxing there, and while she knew they would both regret it if they fell asleep like that, she didn't think she had it in her to move away from him after that. At least for a little while the world could fade away and it was just them. A little more honest, a little more open, and moving forward together. It was a risk, but one she wanted to take with him. They were in this together.


	20. Action and Reaction

**Action and Reaction**

"How did you get Grey Matters?"

"Hmm?" Christopher managed, his fingers trailing idly through her hair. He was so comfortable, lying there in his own bed with Liz curled right up against him, her arm slung around his middle carefully, and nothing on his agenda for the day. It was rare, but apparently nearly dying earned him a little time off. He pulled in a deep breath, focusing on the way her she her fingers were toying at the hem of his t-shirt. There was a closeness there that helped to ease the three weeks of separation. Medical leave did have its advantages.

"Grey Matters," Liz repeated, pulling his attention back around. "You mentioned once that your mom gave it to you to try to keep you out of the field, but I've seen you in the field. You're good. And you enjoy it."

"I am and I do," he murmured in response, shifting just a little and settled into the new position, and he felt Liz move with him. After a long moment he cleared his throat. "You know that gap in my resume you mentioned when we first met?"

"A few times."

He chuckled. "Yeah. So, my mom has never been excited about me being in the field, but they figured they'd let me get it out of my system. Turns out I'm exceptionally good at pretending to be someone else, so when an op popped up that was deep cover overseas, I took it. I was looking at being gone about six months."

"The gap is longer than that," Liz prodded.

"Yeah. About four months into it, something tipped my hand. I still don't know what it was, but I found myself in a holding cell in South Africa for over two months. I'd been radio silent, so no one knew anything was wrong until I missed the check in." He closed his eyes and flexed his fingers a little as he remembered the numbness in them that came with having his hands cuffed to the wall above his head for long stretches of time. "Got home. Recovery took a while, then came the fights about going back into the field. We argued it for a while and eventually Grey Matters was the middle ground we came to. My parents had wanted to put together a specialty team for a while, but neither of them had the time to oversee it, so they would hand me the project if I promised to stay out of the fieldwork."

"Lot of good that did," she murmured after a moment.

Christopher snorted. "I'm not great at the honesty thing," he chuckled.

"You are with me," Liz said softly. "At least you're getting better. You told me this, even if you didn't want to."

"Who says I didn't want to?"

"You get a look when you're thinking about lying to me. It's subtle, but I've seen it before."

A smile tugged at his lips and he rolled a little, catching her by surprise with the kiss. Her laugh sent a warmth rushing through him and the kiss deepened, leaving them both a little breathless. "All or nothing," he reminded her. "I don't care what threats they throw at me. I love you, and that means I'm going to choose to be honest with you."

Her expression turned serious. "Red-"

"I'm not afraid of Reddington, Liz. He's afraid of me."

"Which makes him dangerous."

He loosed a long breath through his nose. "Which is something I wanted to talk to you about."

Liz shot him a questioning look. "That doesn't sound good."

"He's scared that I'm going to figure something out. I don't know what it is, but there's something about why he showed up on your doorstep that he doesn't want me to know. Probably doesn't want you to know either."

"And you want to chase the lead?"

"Don't you? I mean, this guy you never met before shows up demanding to talk only to you and you're not at all curious?"

"Of course I am, but he nearly killed you a few weeks ago. I don't want you literally sticking your neck out for something that isn't your problem."

"It's kind of too late for that now. Anyway, I need something to occupy myself with while I'm recovering."

Then he saw the change, the understanding that he _wanted_ to help her. That he was _choosing_ to help her. She flashed him a smile, a little mischievous at the corners, and he saw it echoed in her eyes. "I may have a file started."

"Of course you do," he laughed and found himself kissing her again. It was time to stop reacting to what was happening. For both of them. Neither of them were the kind of people easily pushed and it was past time that they stopped letting themselves. For Chris and for Liz individually and for them together. If they were going to survive this, they had to take action.


	21. Uninvited Guest

**Uninvited Guest**

She had fallen back to sleep, Chris' arm wrapped around her and her head nestled into the crook of his shoulder. She was comfortable. More comfortable than she had been in a long time with the honesty he'd willingly given her proof that she had made the right decision. Maybe, just maybe, she could love him and have him too.

It was the knock at the door that woke her. Liz stirred, feeling Christopher tense a little and a small sound escaped him when she accidentally tightened her grip around his middle. "Sorry," she whispered. "You want me to get it?"

A teasing smile played on his lips and dark blue eyes slipped lazily open. "We've gotten to that point? Answering the other person's door?"

Liz snorted. "I was just trying to be nice. I'm perfectly happy to stay warm under the covers."

He groaned at the thought and she grinned. "It's just a delivery I'm expecting. They'll leave it."

The knock came again and Liz propped herself up to press a quick kiss to his lips. "You want me to forge your signature?"

"You think you can?" he teased, trying to stop her from scooting out of the bed, but she was already halfway out. The chill hit her immediately and she grabbed his button up shirt from where it had landed the night before and slipped it over her tank top as she padded towards his front door and pulling it open to find someone she didn't expect.

The briefest flash of surprise crossed Susan Hargrave's face as she stood, phone in hand as if she were poised to call, and it evened out as quickly as it had come. Liz, on the other hand, was certain that her own was a little more of an open book to her own surprise.

"Elizabeth," Susan Hargrave said sharply, her dark eyes flittering up and down and judgement was in every movement. "I do hope I'm not interrupting. I need to speak with my son."

Liz swallowed hard, but before she could find the words she heard Christopher approaching from behind. "Calling before descending on someone is the polite thing to do," he said cheerfully.

Susan snorted. "Certainly easier to hide her away in that case."

"I'm going to go make some coffee," Liz managed, hating how awkward she sounded even to her own ears.

Chris tried for an encouraging smile as she scooted past him towards the kitchen, but stopped just around the corner. She paused in the short hallway, hearing the door close, and found herself frozen there.

"Don't you think you should be resting rather than tossing around in the sheets?" Susan Hargrave snapped lowly.

"Classy, Mom. Really."

"She nearly got you killed, Christopher. Have you learned nothing from-"

"No, _Reddington_ nearly got me killed."

"Her connection to him."

"Which is?"

Susan Hargrave snorted irritably. "Not what you should be focused on. The fact is that she is a distraction. A dangerous one. You're the one that wanted Grey Matters."

Well, Chris had said his mother often threatened to take it from him. The woman had to have known she raised a stubborn son that wouldn't give to idle threats. From what Liz had experienced, he didn't give way to real threats either.

There was a long silence that followed Susan Hargrave's words, and the longer it stretched, the harder it was for Liz to find valid excuses to linger there and listen without feeling like she was crossing a line. She shifted, ready to finish her short trip to the kitchen, but she heard Chris begin to speak again, his voice low and almost dangerous.

"I handle my business, Mother. The fact that you and Dad keep dangerous friends isn't my fault. You want to try to take it, you're welcome to try, but I'm going to warn you it's not a battle you'll win."

"Nor one I want to fight, Christopher," his mother responded, her voice softer than before. "Cut Elizabeth Scott loose. It's better for everyone involved."

"I love her."

Liz froze. She had heard the words before, but never with anyone other than Hudson around to hear them.

"You think you do. It will pass."

"It won't," he answered immediately. "I love her, and the only person that gets to tell me to cut her loose is Liz herself. My private life is just that. Didn't you have some business you wanted to discuss?"

Liz heard the sound of Chris' mother shuffling through her bag and she finally forced herself down the remainder of the hallway. The voices were muffled from there, so she busied herself with the coffee machine - something she had nearly broken several times before he had given her a full tutorial of the many gadgets and knobs - until she had two cups. The door closed in the front of the condo and she focused her gaze on the creamers and coffee. She heard him sigh, announcing his presence behind her. When she turned he was leaned against the broad doorframe entrance to the kitchen, his expression tight. "I'm sorry. She was out of line."

Liz handed him a cup of coffee and reached for him. He moved immediately, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and she carefully wrapped hers around his back, sipping at her own coffee thoughtfully. "You ever wonder why your parents and Red are so determined to keep us apart?"

Chris snorted and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "I don't know yet, but we're going to find out. I'm not going to just sit around and wait for the next attack."

"It's weird, right? That they never have a reason. Red's so vague about it… You're dangerous and I can't possibly know who you really are."

"Well, apparently you're dangerous too," Chris chuckled, shaking his head a little. "They're hiding something. I don't know what yet, but Red's afraid I'm going to figure something out. And I will."

" _We_ will," Liz corrected him, shooting him a look. "We're in this together or not at all."

His lips quirked at the corners. "We will," he answered.

His smile was contagious and she leaned up against him. "I love you too."

"Listening in?"

"Maybe," she murmured, wondering if she should feel more sheepish about it than she really did.

"I meant what I said," he said after a moment, his voice low and serious. "I love you. I'm not backing down. Not unless you're the one telling me to."

Liz leaned into him a little more, feeling him tighten his own grip. "Good to know we're on the same page then."

Christopher let go suddenly and Liz frowned a little, watching him put his half finished coffee on the counter before tilting his head towards the hall.

"What?" she asked slowly, watching a mischievous grin spread.

"It's cold and I'm going back to bed. Care to join?"

Liz huffed a laugh as she rolled her eyes, only causing his grin to widen. She took one last gulp of her own coffee before taking his hand to go with him, feeling his fingers fold around hers and a warmth spread from there. Her own smile softened. "I think you can talk me into it."

* * *

 

Notes: Sorry I've been so hit and miss with posting these. I really did mean to post one a day.

So, did anyone else love the Keen2 scene as much as I did with the passports and the honesty and the support this past Thursday? XD


	22. Threads to Follow

**Threads to Follow**

He had forgotten how much he hated physical therapy. It left him aching deeply and exhausted. By the time Christopher got home, all he wanted to do was to fall into bed and ignore the world.

Instead of an empty condo, though, he found Elizabeth Scott sitting in the middle of his living room, files spread all around his hardwood floors and Hudson shot him a long suffering look, like he had been fussed at one too many times for his liking. Liz didn't look up as Chris closed the door, finally clearing his throat. "Hey, babe. Redecorating my place?"

Liz looked up, startled. "Hey. Sorry. Your place has better security than mine and I can never quite shake the feeling that Red has people watching me, you know? Does that sound paranoid?"

"Only if it's not true," he answered, easing himself down as gently as his stiff leg would allow. He waited half a beat, eyes closed, until the pain subsided. Liz was too focused on her current project to notice, so it gave him a moment to gather himself before he spoke again. "What'd you find that Reddington can't know about?"

That brought her attention back around to him. "I'm following some payments that were flagged. Take a look at this." She handed him the file and frowned. "You okay?"

"Physical therapy," he grumbled, flipping through the pages she had been studying. "Looks like a shelf corp."

"You mean shell?"

"Nope. Shelf. Legit business to help launder the money. I have a contact I can reach out to. Do some snooping."

"I take it the doctor didn't clear you to go back in the field then?" Liz asked softly and he found her gaze focused on him.

Chris tried for a smile. "Still working my way to it. It's not something I can just will into happening."

"No matter how hard you try," she teased, scooting closer to him on the floor. Carefully she looped an arm through his, pulling him closer. "Maybe you should take some real time off. You've barely stopped since they released you from the hospital."

"Were you just at my PT session because I'm hearing an echo." Liz glared at him and he flashed her a grin. "I'm fine. Really. Even tracking down Reddington's people didn't put me as far behind the healing curve as it could have. I'm pretty tough."

"Stubborn is more like it," she sighed.

"One of the things you love about me?"

Liz rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "One of many. Just promise me you're taking care of yourself?"

"I am. I promise I'm not pushing too hard."

"Good." She tightened her grip on him and he saw her gaze return to the piles of papers scattered everywhere. "I really shouldn't have brought these here. They're case files that we've worked with Red. Very classified."

"I also promise not to commit treason by leaking your intel, babe," he chuckled.

"Getting all the big ones from you today, huh?" she teased before the smile faded again. "I just… feel like I'm missing something. It's like a bunch of dangling threads that I know are connected, but I can't find the knot tying them together."

"And that's why you have me," Chris answered. "A second set of eyes doesn't hurt, but a second set for someone that can actually help you piece the puzzle together is even better. Like that." He motioned to a file and she leaned forward to grab it. "This guy is linked to that guy over there. They've done business for years."

"Remind me why we don't go to Halcyon for our CI needs?"

"You can't afford our fees."

"That could be it. Guess it helps that I'm dating the only son of the owners, huh?"

Christopher flashed a grin. "Yeah, I see where my usefulness lies," he teased as he reached for another file, the smile fading a little bit at the weight of everything she was trying to put together. "And the fact Reddington wanted his hooks in you for a reason," he murmured softly, his gaze flickering over to Liz just in time to see the stress play out across her features. "We're going to find out why."

Her lips thinned out and she started to fidget with a ring she wore. "Do you think it's possible… Would you even know…" Liz swallowed hard and looked up, her expression determined. "Is it possible he's my father? That that's why he's so obsessed with me?"

Chris sat there a moment, turning the question over in his mind. "I don't… know a lot about Red's family. I think he was married once. Might have had a kid. There's a story that goes with it about him leaving them on Christmas, but those kinds of things tend to get blown out of proportion. What do you know about your mom?"

"I have no idea."

"Not even a name?"

"Sam didn't like to talk about her."

"I don't know, Liz. I guess anything is possible."

"I just need there to be a reason. Something real that I can wrap my mind around. The man came in and everything descended into chaos after he did."

Chris shifted, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Liz folded into him, her own arm snaking around to his back and he heard her sigh. "Not all bad though, is it?" he ventured. "We met."

"No, not all bad, but I still need to know."

A smile tilted his lips and he kissed the side of her head. "I need to stay off my leg for a little while, but this afternoon I'll drop by and check with my contact about the shelf corp. We'll figure it out, Liz."

"Not going to scare you off am I?" she teased thinly, pulling a smile from him.

"I'm willing to face down Raymond Reddington to be with you. The only way I'm going anywhere is if you tell me to."

She tightened her hold and they leaned into each other, a comfortable silence washing over them. They would find a way to piece it all together, and once they did, things might be a little easier. At least they would know which way their enemies were coming from.


	23. Best Laid Plans

**Best Laid Plans**

"You have put me in an increasingly difficult position, Red," Howard Hargrave said as he slipped into the back seat of the town car next to Reddington. A brief glance showed the stress that seemed to be weighing on the CEO of Halcyon Aegis. The same stress that Red had heard over the phone when Howard had finally reached out to him. "I should start by saying that I'm not a fool. I know you were sending a message to Chris-"

Reddington snorted. "Your methods didn't work."

"Neither did yours. If anything, they're closer now, and you've sparked his curiosity. He'll start poking around where he shouldn't now." Howard sighed heavily. "He told Scottie he loves Elizabeth."

"His feelings for Elizabeth don't matter to me," Reddington answered tightly. "The damage he can do does. Ship him off to the ends of the earth for all I care, Howard, but-"

"You don't get it," the other man hissed. "It wouldn't do any good. You've tipped your hand with the extremity of your methods. They were desperate and Chris knows it. He knows you're hiding something and he won't let it drop until he knows what it is. I know my son, Red."

From the sounds of it, he was already looking and Howard didn't think he could stop it. Reddington pulled in a deep breath and released it through his nose. The situation was spinning dangerously out of control. He shouldn't have waited for Howard to reach out to him. He had been trying to give his old friend space in the wake his son's injury, but he should have handled the situation earlier. Well, they said hindsight was twenty-twenty.

"He'll search and there's not a damn thing I can do to stop him short of telling him everything."

"That's not an option at this point."

Howard snorted. "Don't tell me you've never considered it. We did what we had to to protect them, but now… They're digging. Quietly, but they are digging. It's only a matter of time before _they_ catch wind and we'll both be in the middle of it all over again. Short of sitting the kids down and telling them-"

"Elizabeth isn't ready, and if you bring Christopher in on it at this point, he'll rebel against it and the plan-"

"The plan is _gone_ , Red," Howard snapped, the bottled frustration that Red had seen since he had taken the seat next to him finally causing a break in his self control. "It's done. Over. They may never forgive us, but it's time to tell them. We don't have any other choice if we want to keep things quiet and stay alive. We can't protect them if the Cabal puts a bullet in either of our heads."

Reddington frowned deeply, but Howard's gaze shifted to focus behind him. Red barely had a chance to turn and see the grill of the truck that slammed hard into his side of the vehicle, the sound of metal bending all around him the last sound he heard before everything went black.


	24. Taken

**Taken**

"So you and Hargrave are getting serious?"

Elizabeth Scott glanced over to the driver's seat where her partner's focus remained on the road. There was no sign of judgement either way from him, but she was aware that he had never warmed to Chris. He didn't trust him, and Liz couldn't necessarily blame that. Heaven knew Chris didn't bother being honest with him - or even polite, half the time - if he didn't need to. The two clashed badly when Grey Matters joined in on a case, but up until then Ressler had remained mostly silent about it. "We are," she answered after a long moment.

"You think that's smart?"

And there it was. Liz offered him a thin smile. "I wouldn't have let it go any further if I didn't."

"You broke it off for a while, didn't you? Right after he got hurt?"

"What's the sudden interest in my love life, Ressler?"

There was a pause then, a slight change in his expression before it evened out again, his words slow as if he were choosing them carefully."You're my partner, Keen. I'm just watching out for you. Guys like Hargrave don't know how to be normal, you know? The only difference between him and a criminal is that he has the favours to pull to get away with breaking the law."

Liz felt her smile turn a little more real. "It's a little more than that, but I do understand what you're saying. And I appreciate it."

"You know I've got your back, right? If you ever need it."

"I know, Ress," she murmured as she dug into her jacket pocket, feeling her phone buzzing. She put it to her ear. "Scott."

" _Agent Scot_ t," Harold Cooper's voice sounded in her ear. " _I need you and Agent Ressler back to the Post Office immediately_."

"Is everything okay, sir?"

" _Reddington has been taken._ "

Liz blinked hard. "We'll be there in five."

The Post Office was in overdrive by the time Liz and Ressler made it back. The task force wasn't the only team there, either, and Liz saw her partner frowning from the corner of her eye as they spotted Christopher and Susan Hargrave along with Chris' partner and what was left of his team after Reddington's attack on him. No one looked happy.

"What are they doing here?" Ressler grumbled, but Liz picked up her pace, Chris turning to offer a grimace by way of greeting.

"You heard?"

"Yeah, but not why Halcyon is in the middle now."

He blinked hard. "You only know about Reddington," he breathed after a moment.

"Christopher," Susan Hargrave snapped from her place with Cooper.

"My father was with him. They took them both."

His voice was even, like he was simply discussing any other case, but there was something just behind the mask of calm that Liz had grown accustomed to looking for with him. He hadn't spoken to his father more than once following the attack on his team and, from what Liz gathered, it hadn't been a pleasant conversation. Howard Hargrave seemed to be more worried about the backlash on Halcyon than the fact that Reddington had had Christopher gutted, and Chris had assured her that wasn't anything new in their relationship. Even so, she saw the strain there. No matter how well he was hiding it, no matter how good the mask, she saw the small tells. "Chris," she managed, his name leaving her lips on a breath.

"That's why we're here. It got flagged in the system and-"

"Scottie's going to commit murder if you don't get over there," Nez Rowan interrupted. "Feds want to run point. Hey, Liz."

"Nez," Liz greeted back. "Reddington is our asset. We're going to have some pull here."

"You want to tell her that?" she asked, nodding over to Chris' mother who looked ready to take Cooper's head off and Liz snorted. Nez cracked a grin. "Well, you're still dating this guy, so there's got to be something a little off on your judgement."

"Or maybe it just proves what good judgment she has," Christopher popped back and his partner shot him a disbelieving look.

Liz shook her head at the back and forth, something she was fairly used to by this point. One glance showed both Cooper and Scottie Hargrave looking very impatient for the stragglers. She reached out on impulse, catching hold of Chris' sleeve. "Hey," she said lowly, so that only he could hear her. "We're going to find him."

He blinked at her, hidden so far deeply below the mask of indifference that she could barely see him beneath it. It cracked for the barest of moments and he offered her a thin smile. "Yep," he answered and started back towards the debriefing.


	25. Old Enemies

**Old Enemies**

He recognized the man as Anslo Garrick, which didn't set well on more than one level. The first was that, as far as the intel Halcyon had on the situation had said, Red had put a bullet in the man's head. From the looks of him, it looked more like the face, leaving him scarred and mangled and, apparently, very angry.

The second was that Howard knew what Garrick was capable of, and it looked like he had turned his sights on them. Why then and there, he wasn't sure, but it was only a matter of time until he found out. Garrick had always been the chatty type.

Howard had woken tied to a chair, his surroundings not immediately familiar to him, but Garrick had been looming, speaking to someone on the phone. Red was strung up by his wrists.

"Red? Reddington?" Howard hissed, but barely got a twitch for his efforts from his old friend.

Garrick, on the other hand, appeared more than happy to give a little attention. He snapped the phone shut, turned his good eye on Howard, and offered a sneering sort of smile that might have sent chills through most men. "It's my lucky day, Hargrave. Not yours as much."

Howard tilted his chin a bit. "You've crossed a line there's no coming back from, Garrick. You'd have done better to continue hiding in whatever hole you'd hidden yourself in."

"Good to see you haven't changed a bit," Garrick chuckled. "Still the same ol' Howie Hargrave. Untouchable. Unshakable. Better than everyone else." He smirked. "All an illusion. That's what you deep cover boys do. How's the family these days?"

He leveled a glare along with a faint smirk tugging his lips. "You've dug your grave this time."

"He's here," one of Garrick's people said from the side and the scarred mercenary nodded, gesturing to Howard as he spoke.

"Bag him. Put him in the van. I'll be out as soon as we're done here." His grin turned vicious. "I may have had to give Red over to my employer, but you, Hargrave, are my consolation prize. I found a high bidder for you."

"No employer on the planet is going to be able to protect you, Garrick," Howard warned lowly.

The other man snorted and turned back to where Red was dangling, taking a swing at him even as the door opened down the way. Howard caught a glimpse of a familiar face before the bag went over his head and he risked a grimace once his face was hidden. Garrick might have had more of a chance than Howard would have given him with the Cabal on his side.

* * *

Notes: One thing about writing these in drabble format is that their lengths are all over the place, which has been kind of freeing for me as a writer. I'm going to do my best to post another one up this afternoon since this one is so short though.


	26. Rescue Attempts

**Rescue Attempts**

"I don't trust you."

Christopher Hargrave paused where he was checking his ammunition and looked over to Liz's partner who looked particularly irritable that day. Chris knew the feeling. "Noted," he answered as his gaze slid back to the gun in his hand and he fit the magazine into place.

"I know you've got some grudge against Reddington after what happened. I can't even say I blame you, but I have a job to do and that requires me to make sure Reddington gets out of this in one piece."

Christopher looked over again, dark blue eyes looking Donald Ressler over. He had done his research. The man was a talented agent, graduating top of his class at Quantico. He'd been given his own team relatively young and made the case agent on the Raymond Reddington case before Red had turned himself in. He was slow to trust, Liz had explained once, and teased Chris that Ressler was the only other person that she'd met that could give him a run for his money on his dedication to the job.

Christopher pulled in a calming breath. "Listen, nothing here says we have to like each other. Just work with each other. Your people are here for Reddington, mine are here for Howard Hargrave. Let's just stay out of each other's way, huh?"

Ressler frowned deeply at the comment, but finally offered a sharp nod as he fixed his vest in place. "You are cleared to be back in the field, right?"

" _We're a go_ ," Dumont's voice rang over his comms, and one look at Ressler said Aram had said the same.

Christopher offered a smirk. "Sure." It wasn't a complete lie.

Ressler shot him one final look before he started forward. Both men moved silently behind the crew that blew the door for them, ready for whatever they might face.

It didn't take long for them to figure out they had made it too late. They may have been holding Reddington and Howard at that location at one point, but they had since cleared out. Chris loosed a low growl of irritation as he looked over the chains, the chair toppled to its side, and no sign of either man. He glanced over to see Ressler making his way to where Liz and Meera stood on the other side of the space and Chris reached to his comm, preparing himself for a very unhappy Susan Hargrave on the other end.

Gunshots filled the room and Christopher hit the ground hard on instinct, as did many others in the room. He was up again just in time to spot the sniper running across a catwalk for his escape. "Rowan!" he shouted and he heard her call back that she was following up on the other end. If any of the feds were joining in on the chase, he had no idea. All he could focus on the fact that their last hope for a lead was running away.

Chris rounded a corner, pulling the floorplans of the building to the front of his mind. The sniper's only escape would be out the back door to the east. The stairs were just ahead and he picked up his speed as he saw the sniper moving as fast as he could down them. If he'd simply pushed through the door, not bothering the half of a second it took to look around at Christopher, the sniper may have made it all the way out. As it stood Chris caught up, taking him to the ground hard. The other man got one good elbow into his middle, trying to struggle away, but Chris pushed back the jolt of pain from the mostly-healed injury and slammed the sniper even harder into the ground, repositioning himself so his knee pinned him down and he leaned down, one hand tight against the back of the man's neck threateningly. "Where did they take him?"

"Screw you, man."

"Fine. Tried to give you an easy out."

"What are you going to do, man? I want my lawyer."

"Funny. You seem to have mistaken me for a cop. Sucks to be you." Chris looked back and Nez nodded, accompanied by two operatives he knew. The guy wouldn't see sunlight for a long, long time. "Tell Scottie I'll be in as soon as I wrap things up here. I want a go at him."

"I'll try not to break him before you get back," Nez offered with a grin.

"Appreciated." Chris started back towards the former black site to finish things up there, wincing at the first few steps. A full on sprint and tackle was probably not what his doctor had in mind when he had cleared him for light field work. He was going to be feeling it for the next several days.

Chris was limping by the time he made it back into the main room, but the pain was instantly pushed aside as he saw paramedics huddled in the middle of the room. Someone had been hit.

He looked immediately for Liz, terror washing over him. He jumped as a hand touched his arm, whipping around to see her there, and the fear was replaced by relief. "Did you get him?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll send some people out to-"

"We've got it handled."

"But-"

"We've got it," he repeated, forcing his voice to even out. "Who went down?"

Liz's expression darkened with worry. "Ressler."

"How bad?"

"I don't know. They won't let us anywhere close." He saw her looking at him from the corner of his eye. "We're going to get this bastard."

He nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. They had lost Howard, they had lost Reddington, and if the medics couldn't help him, they had lost Liz's partner too. The only thing they had gotten in return was the sniper. "Anything you want to know from him?"

"Who?"

"The guy that shot your partner."

There was a flash just behind her eyes, darker than she let others see in her. Christopher had seen glimpses every now and again, enough to know that the woman he loved was dangerous when crossed. She'd been crossed that day. "Make him regret it," she answered him lowly and turned. They had jobs to do.

* * *

 

Notes: So, this is going up tonight rather than this evening. Sorry! Better late than really late though?


	27. Trust

**Trust**

Ressler was still in surgery, Meera was meeting with one of her CIA contacts, and Liz was waiting on some intel to come through. She felt utterly useless in that waiting process, sitting in the OR waiting room, thinking that maybe she should have gone with Christopher. Cooper had barely lifted an eyebrow when he was informed that Halcyon had taken custody of the man who had shot Ressler, and had informed his team to let the other agency "do their jobs." None of them were under any illusions of what was happening, but Halcyon had more leeway than a federal task force. Liz knew on one level that she should have felt more reservation about that, considering Christopher was likely the one in the middle of it, but she didn't. They were doing what they had to to protect their own.

She leaned back in her seat, a breath escaping her, and she jumped a little as her phone buzzed in her jacket pocket. "Scott," she answered automatically.

" _Elizabeth_."

Liz straightened in her chair. "Reddington?" she demanded, gaze sweeping the hall for anyone listening. "Are you okay? We got there and-"

" _I escaped. Howard didn't. Anslo Garrick is the man you'll be looking forward. Scottie will know him_."

Liz blinked hard, forcing herself to focus on the uncharacteristic information dump that Reddington was giving her. "Where are you? We can bring you in and-"

" _No. My location was leaked, and until I'm certain of where that leak has come from I can't trust anyone_."

Her attention immediately went to the doors of the waiting room as they opened, but she relaxed a little as she saw Christopher making his way in and focused back in on the conversation. "Dembe is in the hospital. So is Ressler."

There was a pause and she could almost hear him grimace from the other end. " _I know you and Christopher are looking for answers. Be careful with whom you put your trust in, Elizabeth. Things are not always as the appear. I'll be in touch._ "

The line went dead and Liz sat there for a moment before finally loosing a breath, her gaze drifting up to where Chris was waiting. "Reddington got free."

"They let him go," Christopher answered.

"Red said that a man named Anslo Garrick was the one that went after them and the one we need to find to find your dad. He said your mom would know him."

"How's Ressler?"

Liz frowned. "Still in surgery."

"Damn."

"Yeah." She reached out, her fingers touching his. He looked as exhausted as she felt. "Red said something about knowing that we'd been searching. Do you think…"

"This wasn't our fault," Chris said firmly. "Garrick. He's the one we're after, right? The one who had his sniper put a bullet in your partner. We'll find him, Liz."

She nodded, squeezing his hand. "Yeah."

"C'mon. My team is heading over to meet with yours. I'll give you a lift."

Liz stood and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked. She leaned into him, focused on that. Reddington had told her to be careful who she put her trust in and something in the warning rang more true than it usually did. She needed to be careful. _They_ needed to be careful.

As she climbed into the passenger's seat of his blue Mustang, she caught his gaze. "We're in this together, right?"

Chris gave her a smile, tired but real. "Or not at all."

"Good." She settled into her seat as the engine roared to life. The people she trusted had become very limited since Reddington had dropped into her life, but Christopher had made it to that short list. For better or worse, she trusted him.


	28. Dead Ends

**Dead Ends**

Anslo Garrick was in the wind. It had been over a week and not one word had been heard from the man that - they presumed - had taken Howard Hargrave hostage. There hadn't been a body found either, which Liz hoped was a good sign.

The task force had been running hard, trying to compensate for being a man down and for their CI who was still in the process of cleaning up the leak that he believed had come from a trusted source. She had barely seen Christopher as he pushed himself even harder, chasing down one lead after another. That's why it was a surprise to find him home when she dropped by his place to take care of Hudson.

Chris was crashed out on his couch, a file on his chest, several more piled on the coffee table. Liz could see surveillance photos and writeups from their operatives all over the world peeking out of those files.

She moved as quietly as she could, Hudson at her feet, and reached for the file with one hand as she carefully pulled the afghan on the back of the couch over him with the other. He stirred, his eyes opening despite her best efforts and a slow smile perked his lips. "Hey."

"Hey you," she greeted back. "When did you get back in town?"

"This morning. Sorry I didn't call."

"You've been busy. Any leads?"

He snorted, pulling himself up in a sitting position. "Followed a lead to Moscow, but if it was anything when it came through, the lead was dry by the time we got there. Everything we chase is a dead end. You hear from Reddington?"

"No."

"He could have left us with more. He and my dad are friends, if nothing else."

"I think he gave as much as he felt like he could," Liz murmured, motioning for him to scoot over and give her room to sit.

"Defending Reddington?" Chris asked with a quirked eyebrow.

She shrugged in response. "Just trying to understand him. Every time I think I've gotten inside of his head he does something that throws me."

"He likes playing with people like that," Christopher huffed.

Liz leaned down, pressing a kiss against his lips. It was meant to be quick, but he caught her there, pulling her deeper until she was stretched out on the couch with him, his hands buried in her hair and hers balancing herself so she didn't topple completely on top of him. Finally, when they broke, she saw that the determined mask he had been wearing for the last week was beginning to crack as well. It wasn't just exhaustion that she saw, though there was plenty of that, but fear, worry, and a confusion that likely was a result of the first two. She leaned back down and the kiss was quicker this time. "We're going to find him," she promised softly.

Chris blinked at her. "I'm not-"

"You promised not to lie to me." She settled down against his chest and felt his fingers still combing through her hair. "It's okay, you know. To be worried about him. He's your dad."

"That doesn't matter," he said automatically.

"Of course it does."

Christopher shook his head, his voice struggling a little. "It can't." He squeezed his eyes closed and Liz let him sort through his thoughts for a moment. "He's the head of Halcyon. It's… I have to approach this as an operative. There's no other choice."

Liz frowned a little, studying him. She couldn't claim to have had an exceptionally normal dynamic with Sam and her adopted family growing up, but she was certain the the Hargraves were even more bizarre. It was difficult, even for them it seemed, to tell where the business relationships were and the private family relationships, to the point that she thought the latter was set aside. It explained something of his strange outlook, his difficulties working through certain emotions and connecting with others. In a way, he had always been an operative, living under this mask or that one, with very little time to decide what Christopher Hargrave wanted for himself. He'd tried to find that more recently, and his parents had fought him on it every step of the way. It was no wonder the relationship was as complicated as it was.

"Guess that's kind of screwed up, huh?" he asked softly, piling her out of her thoughts.

"That doesn't mean you're the one that screwed it up," she murmured and nestled down a little more. "You turned out pretty well."

"Thought we agreed not to lie to each other," he teased.

"Dork," she grumbled.

He offered her a thin smile before reaching over to the table as his cell phone buzzed. Liz briefly caught sight of the _blocked_ alert on the caller ID, but his free hand was still playing with her hair, keeping her in place. "Yes?" he answered gruffly.

His expression shifted then. Liz couldn't hear what was being said clearly, but whatever it was had struck a chord. "Yes. Understood. I'll be there."

He ended the call and Liz shot him a curious look. "Who was that?"

"The man that Garrick sold my dad off to. He wants to meet."

* * *

 

Notes: Anyone have a guess on who has Harold Hargrave?


	29. Deal with the Devil

**Deal With the Devil**

"The intel about Garrick came in this morning, did you see?" Susan Hargrave asked as the car pulled up to the building the front of the hotel they had been instructed to meet their still-faceless adversary in. Nothing about the situation set well with Christopher, even after they had gotten the all-clear of the building.

"Reddington was the one that put him down," he answered as he looked out of the window, preferring g to focus on the valet coming to open his door rather than his mother. "No sane person involved would question it."

"Only our connection to the incident."

"Just keep it under wraps and see how it plays out," he said tightly, stepping from the car.

He was met immediately by one of the valets who offered to take any luggage he might have. Christopher responded easily in French that they were there to meet with an old friend, and once the signal was given both he and his mother were led back through the fancy Parisian hotel to the elevator and then up to a suite where they received a full search for hidden weapons and or wires. Both Hargraves remained silent through the search.

The doors opened to the inner suite, revealing a man waiting for them. Greying hair, a face beginning to pull with age, Chris wondered if he was someone from his parents' past that he hadn't heard of. One quick glance at his mother put the thought to rest.

"Susan and Christopher Hargrave," he greeted, his accent Russian. "Sit. We have business to discuss. You must forgive the extreme measures. It was difficult to get the right people's attention."

Two guards at the door as they entered, one more close to their nameless host. Christopher felt every instinct on high alert as he took the offered.

"And now you have it," Susan Hargrave said evenly. "And what should we call you?"

The Russian man gave a low chuckle, obviously more amused than intimidated. "Berlin."

Christopher snorted. Soviet ties, then. Interesting.

"I have a job I wish to hire Halcyon for."

"And you couldn't have pitched that like any other potential client?" Chris popped off, slouching a bit in his seat and giving every indication that the conversation was boring him. His gaze remained on this Berlin, though, and he watched his every twitch.

"I needed assurances," Berlin answered, meeting his gaze.

"Of what, exactly?"

"That the job would be handled to my satisfaction. I do not like to leave things to chance, Ms Hargrave."

Susan tilted her head, the smile she gave him sharp and dangerous, even if her tone was pleasant. "Then please, continue."

Berlin's gaze remained on Christopher. "I've heard interesting things about your career, Mr Hargrave."

"If I have a reputation, I've done something wrong."

He hadn't expected the laugh he received for the snarky retort, but Berlin seemed pleased enough. "In certain circles, and while your skill set interests me, it's your… connection I really need."

"Connection?"

"Elizabeth Scott."

Christopher tensed at the name and he felt more than saw his mother's warning to stay quiet as Berlin continued his explanation.

"And, in turn, her connection to Raymond Reddington. My offer is simple: use Scott to find Reddington's vulnerabilities and deliver those to me, and once I have Reddington, Howard Hargrave goes free."

"Show me proof that Howard is alive and we have a deal."

Chris schooled his expression carefully at his mother's eagerness to take it. In any other case she would have been more interested in working around, flipping the tables and using Berlin's arrogance against him.

"Of course." He motioned to his man behind him who produced a cell phone, a livestreamed video showing Howard Hargrave. He was beaten down, but he was alive.

Susan nodded. "We have a deal then."

Christopher did well to bite his tongue as the arrangements were made, his place in the fiasco detailed out without his consent. It had to be a play. That was the only thing that could possibly make sense, because Susan Hargrave wouldn't have been foolish enough to assume that he would really go along with this.

As soon as they slipped into the car he turned to face her, eyeing the burner Berlin had provided her with as proof of Howard's continuing state. "I'll have Dumont trace the signal and mobilize my team to-"

"No you won't."

"I'm sorry?"

"You'll do as you're told, Christopher. Agent Scott has finally proven useful. It looks like you'll get your wish to stay with her."

"I'm not _using_ my girlfriend to get to Reddington, Mom."

"Well you're not _telling_ her. You won't, do you hear me? She'll go running to Reddington and this whole thing will be blown."

"You're really planning to deliver Red to this nutcase," Chris breathed.

"Two birds, one stone. You want him dead as much as I do."

"Not at the cost of Liz. She'd never forgive me."

"You told your father and I that your relationship with Agent Scott wouldn't come in the way of your job. Now is the time to prove that. Your father's _life_ is on the line. You will do this and you won't breathe a word to her about it. If you do it right, she'll never even know."


	30. Choices

**Choices**

He had promised not to lie to her. Their entire relationship depended on his ability to find it in himself to be honest, yet when she met him after his return from Paris, he found the lies still slipped off his tongue just as easily as they did before. His mother had made the stakes abundantly clear to him, but as Chris sat at the bar, staring into his drink, he couldn't push the guilt back. He had had to lie to her. He had to protect her. It wasn't her fault that she was in this. All he had to do was play the game long enough to get his father back and he could come clean. He would. Of course he would.

"Was the plan to find a place so sketchy that Scottie wouldn't have anyone to listen in?"

Chris glanced at his partner as she joined him at the bar. "You think it worked?"

"I think if she finds out you've been here, you'll hear about it," Nez answered with a shrug, motioning to the bartender to bring her one of what Christopher was drinking on. "So what's the plan, boss? Is Dumont already tracking the signal?"

A sigh escaped him and he took a long drink from his glass. "No. we're expected to do the job."

"You're kidding, right? Scottie is seriously expecting us to do what the man that is holding Howard is demanding? Did we do something to lose her faith?"

"Yeah. You guys answer to her disappointing son," Christopher huffed.

He heard Rowan pull in a deep breath. "Yes we do. So, I'll ask again: what's the plan, boss?"

A soft chuckle left him and he leaned forward, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes and fighting at the pressure behind them. He didn't know.

"You want my advice?"

Chris glanced over, finding a set of blue eyes on him. "Yeah."

"First, order another drink," his partner said with a smirk. She waited until he had motioned for it before speaking very softly. "I won't lie to you and say I don't want to see the man get his. He's responsible for what happened to our team. He nearly killed me and he nearly killed you, but this isn't the way. Bending to this nut job makes us look weak. It's the same reason that the US government states they don't negotiate with terrorists. We need to get Howard back the way we handle all of our business: without bending to crackjobs."

"An argument I've made. She seems to think this can be contained."

"Bullshit. Grey Matters is _yours_ , Chris. Not Scottie's. Not even Howard's. Yours. If anything, those of us left are more loyal now than we were before. We'll stand by you even if you were to break entirely away."

"That won't get the job done."

"No, but playing this Berlin will. It's just another deep cover op."

He loosed a long breath. "Yeah."

"And I don't butt into your personal life-"

"Sure you do."

"-but tell her."

Christopher blinked. "Say what?"

"Scott. Don't lie to her. We have to lie to everyone. That's our job, but you don't have to lie to her. If you trust her, if it's one of those rare real things, tell her the truth. You know your team has your back."

He raised his glass, clinking it with hers. "Thanks."

"Anytime. And, Chris?"

"Yeah?"

She knocked the rest of her drink back and stood looked him directly in the eye. "This conversation never happened. I can't let the others think I'm going soft on you."

"'Course not," he answered with a grin.


	31. Coming Clean

**Coming Clean**

They had barely had a moment together since Howard Hargrave had gone missing, and when they did see each other, it was often to exchange intel. She had only talked to him on the phone after he had returned from his trip empty handed, frustrated, and without even having a chance to meet with the kidnapper. He had sent a messenger, Chris had told her, and they weren't a great deal further than they had been before Paris.

He had invited her to dinner that night, though. He needed a break. He needed to get his mind off of it to try to reset and get a fresh perspective. Chris would cook, Liz would bring the wine, and for just a little while the world could fade away and leave just them. Not an operative and an agent. Them.

"What are you up to tomorrow night?" Christopher asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Planning on a repeat?" Liz mused as she sipped on her wine.

"I have to go to a function. I thought maybe you love me enough to suffer with me."

Liz blinked hard, sitting up a little straighter at the table. "A function? Why on earth-"

"Because my mother is all about appearances and Halcyon can't _appear_ as if we're missing one of our founders right now. We've kept it out of the media, so any pre-scheduled events have to go on as planned."

"So what will you guys say when he's not there?"

"Away on business, and then she'll have me."

Chris snorted, looking irritable and Liz reached across the table, her fingers touching the back of his hand. "Is your mom going to throw a fit if I come as your date?"

"She'll get over it," Chris murmured with a soft smile. "I could really use you there."

It wasn't often that Christopher Hargrave admitted to needing someone, but as he turned his hand over under hers, their palms pressed together, a smile of Liz's own her own tilt her lips. "Then I'll be there."

He grinned, pulling her hand up to his lips and kissing it. She felt a rush of warmth as he did, and when he stood she followed, letting him pull her close. His hands were gentle, even if there was a hint of desperation there, and Liz's hand snaked around to the back of his neck to pull him deeper into the kiss.

"Liz, I need to tell you something," Chris managed on a breath.

"Can't it wait?"

He didn't say anything, but Liz laughed as he picked her fully up off the ground and she didn't break the kiss. Her arms were around his neck, her legs wrapped around his waist, and another laugh escaped her as she found back against his bed, Chris bent over her, his kisses traveling along her jawline and to her ear. "No," he breathed. "I lied to you when I got back into town. We met with the man holding Howard. I'm working for him in exchange for my father's release. He's after Reddington."

Liz froze, her eyes popping open and a short sound was cut off as Chris pressed his lips against hers, effectively silencing her response and she felt a rush of anger at something usually so tender being used like that. She used surprise to let her shift her weight and momentum to flip him over so that it was Christopher on his back, wrists pinned under hers, and she was positioned so that she could have caused him quite a bit of pain should the situation call for it. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she growled, her voice low and fierce.

He blinked owlishly at her, obviously surprised at the very sudden turn. _Bugged_ , he mouthed slowly and it took Liz half a beat longer than it should have to register what he meant. He thought his apartment was bugged. That was the reason for the theatrics. She didn't like it, but at least it made more sense.

A sharp breath left her as she leaned down, her voice rough as she spoke into his ear. "Give me a minute or two and follow."

Chris nodded and she rolled off of him, shuffling to the bathroom and closing the door behind her. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until it escaped, long and trembling, as she reached into the shower and flipped the switch so that the water poured down, creating enough noise that once he made his way in after her it would drown out their voices to any unwanted listeners.

Liz reached over to close the lid of the toilet, taking a hard seat to wait. The man holding Chris' father was after Reddington, and the fact that someone could have bugged his place might mean that his mother was going along with it. She hadn't quite shook the irritation at his methods by the time he entered, but she saw the weight of the situation in the strain on his face and the way that his shoulders sagged. She offered an attempt at a smile and stood. "Alright. What's going on?"

"I shouldn't have lied to you."

"You shouldn't have," she agreed. "Now tell me why you did."

He loosed a long breath and started in. As the bathroom fogged up from the running water he told her the limited information he had on Berlin, the fact that his mother wanted to use the situation to take Reddington out, and that Grey Matters was running a different op. He was working for Berlin, but he would feed him only enough to get close. He would get his father out and handle the situation from there.

"And your mom?"

"She's still holding a grudge from what Red did."

Liz pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Chris, can you be honest?" She waited until he shrugged and offered a nod, a soft breath escaping her. "Don't you too? I mean, I know what your team means to you and he-"

"I dealt with it, Liz. Reddington and I are done as long as he doesn't screw with me." He paused and caught her gaze. "He's not worth losing you over."

Liz opened her mouth to protest, but it died before leaving her lips. Chris was being honest with her and he deserved the same in return. "Thank you. I know this… I know it puts you in a tough place."

"Understatement," he grumble, "but my mom did that, not you. She didn't even ask, just assigned me to it because she expected me to use you to get intel. I won't, Liz."

"All or nothing," she acknowledged softly.

He leaned in, his forehead touching hers. "All or nothing. I just… I trusted you with this, Liz. I need you to do the same. This stays between us. No FBI. No Reddington."

"Chris, my team-"

"Works with Reddington. Please, Liz."

She was nodding before she gave herself permission, signalling that she was willing to keep vital information from those that would trust her, just as he was doing on his end. Her team might not be directly involved, but keeping information about a man after Reddington from him… it felt like a betrayal. One that she wasn't certain that he deserved. Christopher didn't deserve a betrayal either, though, and right then he was asking for her trust. She leaned in, feeling his arms go around her as she pressed her ear against his chest. "I love you enough to suffer with you," she murmured and heard the chuckle escape him as he held her close.


	32. Appearances

Notes: I think I've mentioned that I'm writing a bit ahead over on Tumblr, so you guys get Christmas in February here :D

**Appearances**

It wasn't every day that Christopher Hargrave was at a loss for words, but he'd barely been able to string a coherent sentence together from the moment that he had picked Liz up at her place. She was always beautiful, but that evening she was stunning, with her hair pinned to the side and the long red dress perfect for the Christmas gathering that he had no way out of and she had agreed to join him in to make it bearable. It was put on every year, his mother had reminded him, and without Howard there it was his responsibility to fill the gap. The fact that Howard wasn't there because he'd been taken by the man that Susan Hargrave herself had agreed that her son would work with didn't seem to matter.

"You've been quiet," Liz said as they pulled his Mustang up to the valet outside of his parents' large home that doubled as some of their more public offices. "Did you find out more about your dad?"

"No, not yet. We won't until we deliver on our end."

"And that includes information on Red," she murmured quietly.

Chris looked over to her as he slid the vehicle into park. "I'm not going to let this guy kill him. I've got it under control, but I need you to trust me."

"I do. Trust you, I mean."

A small smile tilted the corner of his lips and he reached across to squeeze her hand. "That means everything," he assured her.

Snow was starting to come down as he stepped out of the car, handing the keys off to the valet, and circled it to take Liz's arm. She shot him a teasing look at the whole event, and he knew it wouldn't be the last one. She had never seen his parents' home, much less been inside of it for one of Susan Hargrave's parties. All of the social and political elite would be there that night, schmoozing and drinking and lying to each other. Chris had done fairly well over the years to avoid the scene, and he knew he'd be able to well enough until he had to take that next step up into the spotlight. The problem was that the moment that he did was the moment that it became increasingly difficult to work undercover. Maybe his mother's reasoning behind this whole fiasco was more layered than even he had given her credit for.

Liz loosed a breath next to him as they entered, their coats taken at the door and the finery laid out in front of them. "Okay then," she murmured and he shot her a look.

"I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

"To be fair, this is what I had pictured early on," she chuckled, those pretty blue eyes filled with a little more mischief than he was comfortable with in that moment. "Thankfully _you_ turned out to be different, and that's what matters."

He grinned. "Good to know."

"That can't possibly be Christopher Hargrave showing his face at a public event."

He wasn't sure why, but the voice from behind caused Chris to stiffen for a moment and he saw Liz's gaze flicker immediately to the owner. He wasn't sure if it was his reaction or something of her own, but she seemed to frown just a little at the speaker as well. Slowly, schooling his expression, Chris turned and recognized a man that he only knew because he was well acquainted with at least the photos of anyone in the intelligence community that had influence with Halcyon Aegis. As the Assistant Director of National Intelligence, Alan Fitch fit the bill. "Yes sir. I thought it was about time."

Fitch extended a hand for Christopher to shake. "Alan Fitch. You probably don't remember me. It's been quite a few years since we've been in the same room. You came up to about my knee," the older man chuckled.

"I know who you are."

The white haired man's smile turned a little odd, as if Christopher had somehow hinted at something more than he'd meant to. "Shame about your father. I know how much he hates to miss these things."

Chris resisted the urge to snort a short laugh at the thought of Howard Hargrave actually enjoying parading around and shaking hands all night. He filled the role well enough, but it was his wife that enjoyed it. "Sometimes business can't wait until after the holidays," he said instead, watching a knowing look flash through Fitch's eyes. He knew something more than either of them would say.

"I hear his business will keep him under wraps for an indefinite amount of time. I suppose that leaves you in his seat for the public eye. You and I should set up some time to speak. Make sure we're on the same page. I wouldn't want to get our wires crossed too badly."

"Alan, what a pleasant surprise. I hadn't seen you come in."

"Just hadn't made it around to you yet, Scottie," Fitch answered the approaching hostess with a charming enough smile. "Lovely party, as always. Margaret will want to say hello to you later, but I should be getting back to her." He turned his gaze back to Chris "We'll talk later. Christopher. Ms. Scott."

Christopher watched his mother, noting the slight tightness to her expression as Alan Fitch moved away.

"Who was that?" Liz piped up, the tone of her voice as uncomfortable as Chris felt in that moment.

"The Assistant Director of National Intelligence," Susan answered before her son could. "And apparently you've landed on his radar. Both of you."

Her dark gaze flickered back and Chris offered her a smile that she didn't echo. "Great party, Mom."

"Stay away from him, Christopher. He's a snake."

"We're in intelligence. Not a lot of honest people there," he reminded her with a quirked eyebrow. "Now, if you don't mind, you wanted me here. Liz and I are going to at least try to enjoy it."

He offered Liz his arm, which he was relieved that she took, following him over to the bar and away from his mother. As they waited, he felt her blue eyes fixed on him. "Nothing's ever straight forward in your life, is it?" she asked softly, causing him to meet her gaze. "People are always manipulating, always twisting things around. Nothing's ever what it looks like at first glance. How do you trust anyone?"

"I don't. Not really," he breathed and ducked his head a little. "Except for you."

"Why me?"

A real smile tugged at his lips and he bent down, pressing a quick kiss against hers. "Because I love you. It's real with you, and I don't have a lot of that in my life. I guess… that just makes it that much more important."

The bartender set their drinks up and Chris thanked up as he took his, sipping at it and watching Liz's smile grow. "I love you too."

He grinned and she tightened her hold on him. It felt good. Amidst the cold and the questions, she was warm and steady. She made him want to be better. He'd never known anyone like that, and certainly not anyone that had made him want to deliver in return. Chris turned and pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

"We're going to find him."

"I know, and we're going to get to the bottom of this. Reddington and everything else."

"I know," she echoed and he could almost feel her smile. "We make a pretty good team, don't we?"

"Yeah." He loosed a breath, feeling himself relax just a little. "Merry Christmas, Liz."

She leaned into him. "Merry Christmas."


	33. Threats

**Threats**

It wasn't like this was his first meeting. Christopher had sat in on more than one over the years, and had even taken lead when it had to do with Grey Matters. Now, though, he was being led into the AD of National Intelligence's office just a few days after meeting him at his mother's party and he couldn't help but feel as if he were playing a role - his father's role - and that left him feeling just a little on edge. Not that Fitch would have the barest hint of that.

"Christopher, glad you could make it. Please come in."

The secretary that had escorted him in took her cue to leave, shutting the door behind her. Fitch looked up from his paperwork at his desk and Chris saw the subtle shift. He schooled his own expression even as the older man heaved a sigh. "My time is valuable and I'm sure yours is too, so as you've stepped into your father's place -"

"I haven't stepped into his place," Christopher cut in and Fitch offered him a wry smile.

"- I would like to ensure that you do not meet the same... _difficulties_ as he did. Halcyon Aegis is a great asset to what we do, but if you make the same mistakes that your father did I will shut your entire company down faster than you can blink." He finally looked up, his gaze piercing, and Chris thought he might have seen just a little regret there. "I liked your father, Christopher. I really did. He was a good man that built a good company, but this goes above even my head. Halcyon is no longer a neutral party. His inability to stay out of it saw to that. Don't make the same mistake."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I follow, sir."

"Then I'll be blunt: you and Agent Scott need to drop your investigation."

"We're not-"

Fitch snorted. "When your father was young he was just as headstrong as you are now. He thought he could outsmart and outrun us. He couldn't, and it was only because of the respect I and many others had for him that allowed him to step down and out of it all. His stubbornness nearly cost the life of his only child. Don't make the same mistake. You may not have children yet, Christopher, but you have others you care about. If you keep pushing, keep choosing the wrong side in all of this, there will be consequences. Is that clear enough for you?"

Chris blinked hard, the information working its way through his mind. "Crystal."

"You haven't gained the same respect that your father had yet. Choose your allies wisely or you won't be in the game long enough to. You may take your friend at the FBI down with you. Keep that in mind."

Fitch turned back down to his files, an unspoken dismissal hanging in the air. Chris squared his shoulders a little and clenched his jaw. He wanted nothing more than to jump across the desk and snap the smug man's neck, but that would only compound the difficulties they were about to face.

Chris offered a sharp nod before turning on his heel and left the office without another word. He and Liz needed to be careful. Very careful. He was stretching himself thin with all the enemies he was keeping close.

* * *

 

Notes: Sorry I've been so sporadic with these recently! I've been slower on the writing end as well. Canon has just taken over my brain with all these lovely little one shot ideas. :D


	34. Keep Your Enemies Close

**Keep Your Enemies Close**

Scottie Hargrave pulled in a deep breath, her eyes briefly closed as she gathered herself. Prepared herself. Things were going too far and she could feel her control slipping. It wasn't a feeling she was accustomed to, but she'd be damned if she let it go any further. It was time to take control, even if that meant making amends where she didn't want to. Reddington had done a lot of damage, but as it stood, sometimes the enemy of your greater enemy could be an ally, even if not a friend.

"And here I thought you wanted my head on a platter, Scottie."

Her nose wrinkled in a small sneer. Raymond Reddington. Always smug. Always coming out of it without a scratch. He sat there sipping bourbon while Howard rotted and Christopher was left in the crosshairs.

"The enemy of my enemy," she grumbled, circling around him so that she could sit across. Even though she had come in at Reddington's back, Dembe hadn't taken his eyes off of her, looking for any signs of foul play. She purposely ignored him as she took her seat.

"I assume this isn't a social call," Red drawled.

"Alan Fitch approached Christopher at a Christmas party a few nights ago and pulled him into a private meeting."

That got his attention. Reddington straightened a little in his chair. "What was discussed?"

"Christopher hasn't divulged that information."

Reddington tilted his head a little. "So he's playing you."

Scottie's lips thinned out, turning down very slightly at the corners. "And Masha is playing you. They've continued their investigation."

"And does this investigation include the meeting you and Christopher took in Paris?"

She didn't dare let her expression change. "We were contacted by the man holding Howard." She studied him, looking for signs that he knew more than he'd said, but he simply sat there, waiting patiently. Scottie purses her lips together and took the plunge. "He called himself Berlin. He intended to hire Halcyon in exchange for the eventual safe return of my husband."

"Hire you for what?" Red asked, his voice flat, but something just behind his eyes made Scottie think he knew and was testing her.

"To spy on you."

"And I take it you accepted the job, as Howard's body hasn't washed up on some foreign shore."

"Berlin believes we did." Her gaze connected with his and Scottie countered Reddington's raised eyebrows with a smirk. "I've never been fond of my son's insistence on working dangerous deep cover missions, but I'm not a fool. He's the most talented operative we have. His team - even with the damage you did to it - is the best we have."

Reddington didn't react for a moment, as if he were trying to find the lie. There wasn't one, not really. Scottie was well aware that her son was trying to play her. As much as she would have preferred he didn't, she wasn't a fool. He consistently worked around her, and his infatuation with Masha or Elizabeth or whatever people preferred to call her these days clouded his judgement. She had taken it into consideration when she had laid the plan out. It would have been easier to leave Reddington out of it, but he would have more luck corralling Fitch. Fitch had always been fond of him.

Scottie straightened. "Alan Fitch knows too much about what happened."

Reddington snorted. "Your son likely wouldn't have lived through everything that happened without my connection to Alan Fitch."

"But if he keeps pressing Christopher, he _will_ find Masha."

"Elizabeth."

His voice was tight when he corrected her and Scottie sat back a little in her chair. He had never liked the name. Constantin had named her Masha, and it must have stung his pride that Katarina had chosen to call her that as well.

"Whatever you want to call her, the point still stands. The Cabal will find her, and they'll come looking for your precious Fulcrum. All of your careful planning down the drain."

"This is exactly what I've been trying to avoid."

"And a fantastic job you've done of containment, Red."

"He never should have come near her," the Concierge of Crime snapped. "The moment that the invite was extended you…" He stopped and Scottie saw a very subtle change. "You didn't know. You didn't know until _after_ Christopher accepted the job that he had."

Scottie frowned very slightly and that smug look returned to Reddington's expression.

"Well then," he said. "He does manage to get a thing or two past you, doesn't he? I'd have thought you would have shorter that leash after what happened in Cape Town, but you've never been able to control him, have you?"

"What's done is done."

"And all the damage that goes with it."

"We can't change that now. We've been working at this without any solid results up until now."

"Are you proposing that we join forces, Scottie?"

"The enemy of my enemy," she repeated. "It's the only way to protect them."

Reddington loosed a long breath. "Howard wanted to tell Christopher everything," he said after a moment. "That was why he asked to meet with me just before the Cabal took us."

"That's not an option," Scottie answered tightly, pushing the dread she felt at the statement down.

"Then we agree," Reddington murmured as he caught her gaze. "I'm willing to work with you to protect them - to protect _her_ \- but if you screw me on this, Scottie, not even your company can protect you. They'll never find the body. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," she said as she stood, never breaking eye contact with him. "And the same is true in return."


	35. Summoning

**Summoning**

It had been weeks since Christopher had heard anything out of the mysterious Berlin. He'd made regular drops of intel that held just enough information to get him by, but hadn't provided anything detrimental. All the while what was left of Grey Matters was digging deeply into the man.

His real name was Milos Kirchoff, former KGB, and had run across some issues with them at one point. A daughter, deceased. No other family of note. They still hadn't uncovered the reason behind Berlin's intense hatred for Reddington, but there was bound to be something buried in their past. This level of hatred didn't come out of nowhere.

The summoning had been abrupt and Chris hadn't even had time to let Liz know that he was leaving town until they were in the air. Nothing about the situation set well with him, and he would have preferred to have brought his own team for backup, but with their limited numbers, he couldn't risk it. The sooner this was done, the better.

He stood in the foyer of large home in a foreign country. He had been rushed there just to wait, it would seem. It was a power play, and Chris wouldn't let it show how irked he was that he was being kept.

Without warning the door opened and one of Berlin's guards motioned for Christopher to enter. The operative pushed himself off of the wall he'd been leaning against and took his time following the thug in.

Berlin was sitting behind a large desk and didn't bother to even look up as he entered. Instead he pushed a file across the desk to him. Chris resisted the urge to snort as he reached for it. "Did I really need to fly all the way out here for a file?" he grumbled as he flipped it open, revealing a face that looked vaguely familiar, but from where he couldn't be sure. "Who's Naomi Hyland?"

Finally Berlin looked up, a glint in his eyes that made the younger man slightly uncomfortable. "Your target. My people will provide the location that you are to deliver her to."

Christopher frowned as he scanned the document. "She's a rich housewife. What the hell do you need with her? How is she connected to Reddington?"

"Why I need her isn't your concern. Get her. Bring her in alive. You have seventy-two hours."

Chris bristled a little at the tone, but the door opened behind him. He was being dismissed. He'd flown halfway around the world to be handed a file and sent away. Not that he could do a damn thing about it. That was the point Berlin was making to him. He was a puppet on a string, his father's life hanging in the balance tethering him there, and Berlin seemed to be getting some sort of sick thrill out of jerking him around.

As soon as he was clear of the complex Chris pulled his cell from his jacket, hitting the speed dial.

" _Hey, boss. What's up_?" Nez's voice filtered through.

"I need everything you can dig up on Naomi Hyland and then some."

" _Who is she_?"

"That's what we need to find out."

* * *

 

Notes: So, I'm freaking out just a little about Thursday's episodes. Amazon just released the season pass for Redemption today. Anyone else bouncing off the walls for it?


	36. Target

**Target**

Nez was waiting for him on the tarmac when Christopher Hargrave arrived on location and she handed him a file as he took the last step off the jet. He frowned at the US Marshals' star printed across the file as he flipped it open.

"We're still trying to find out who the target was before she was Naomi Hyland, but now we know she's under protective custody."

Chris made a small sound of acknowledgment as he flipped through. "Exact location?"

"Two pages in. I have a team assembled and we're ready on your go."

Dark blue eyes scanned the documents. He had hoped to have all the information in before going after this woman. He would have called Liz in on it to see if she had any thoughts, but Berlin's people had had ahold of his phone for a short stretch when he'd been there. He didn't trust that it wasn't being watched, and the last thing he wanted to do was paint a target on her.

He sighed, keeping his voice low. "Discretely contact Liz. Let her know what's going on and get answers. I don't want to deliver this woman to the nut job without them."

Nez paused. "And the op?"

"I'll take lead. Too many eyes and ears to leave this to chance."

As predicted, Nez had everything set up and ready for him. It was the reason he trusted her to get to get answers.

What was left of Grey Matters was bolstered by a few hand-picked operatives out of Halcyon, but Chris had always been slow to trust. It took years for his team to build what they had and outsiders, no matter how talented, were going to be loyal to the company before him, and the last thing he needed was trouble from his mother in this. The less she knew the better.

Naomi Hyland and her husband were at home, which made things easy. Part of the team slipped around the back while Christopher led the team in front. The door came in easily, startling the couple that were in the kitchen. Naomi, though, looked less afraid and more irritated as Chris approached, a mask covering his face. She squared her shoulders and tilted her chin up. "Did _he_ send you? Did he finally find me?"

Chris didn't have a chance to respond before one of his Grey Matter operatives stepped forward, handing him a phone. He put it to his ear. "Yeah?"

" _You're not going to believe this_ ," Nez said sharply. " _Naomi Hyland's real name is Carla Reddington._ "

His gaze shifted immediately over to the woman in question. She thought they were there because of Reddington. "I'll call you back in five," he told Nez before ending the call. He turned back to the two Grey Matters members. "Burks, Hernandez, you two are with me. The rest of you have the husband. You know what to do."

Frank Hyland looked terrified as masked Halcyon operatives led him away. They would take him out, drug him, and leave him a good ways from that place. He didn't know that though. As far as he was concerned, he was being marched off to his own death.

"And what about me?" Raymond Reddington's ex wife asked sharply.

Christopher watched her for a moment, studying her determination. "You're coming with me."


	37. Carla Reddington

**Carla Reddington**

Elizabeth Scott stood uncomfortably in the living room of a small house. It was musty, like no one had been there in some time. That was where Christopher had sent word to meet him though, so she found herself pacing and pausing, looking at the sparse furniture of what she could only assume was a safe house.

"He has it under control."

Liz glanced over to where Nez Rowan was lounging back on the couch like she didn't have a care in the world. She straightened when Liz's gaze shifted, though, and leaned forward on her knees. "Hargrave has it under control," she clarified. "He's really good at what he does. You should trust him."

"I do," Liz answered immediately and Rowan smirked a little.

"Then don't look so nervous. You're not betraying anyone by being here. This won't bother with the FBI and your precious CI will be handled."

Liz snorted. "You must not have met Reddington."

"I have. If it were someone besides Hargrave you might need to worry, but he's got this."

Any response Liz might have given was cut short as the front door opened. A woman was led in with a bag over her head and into a back room. Chris looked stressed as Rowan moved to speak to him quietly. Liz strained but couldn't hear the specifics of what was being discussed. Finally Rowan gave a nod and followed the other Grey Matters operatives into the back.

Dark blue eyes finally met Liz's and he offered her a strained smile. "Carla Reddington. This is a mess."

"Please tell me you have a plan."

"Well, I'm not planning to hand her over to Berlin."

"That's good to hear." Liz paused, glancing back towards the room. "Chris, what am I doing here? I'm a federal agent… I can't-"

"I know. I'm sorry. I just…" He swallowed hard, his voice dropping to almost a whisper. "I needed you."

There was a sharp yell from the back room and Chris shot off without pause, Liz on his heels. Carla Reddington was fighting hard against her captors and had actually managed to give Burks what would likely be a black eye. Her gaze was fiery when she turned towards them, but she froze instantly, dark eyes flickering between Christopher and Liz, shock echoing in her gaze.

Slowly, the former Mrs Reddington blinked, squaring her shoulders where she stood.

"Ms Hyland, I'm-" Chris began, but she immediately held up a hand.

"Christopher Hargrave. You're…. taller than when I saw you last time."

Liz saw the signs of Chris carefully controlling his expression. It made sense. He'd said that he had known Red since he was small, so of course he would have met Reddington's wife.

Carla Reddington's gaze shifted ever so slightly. "Elizabeth," she breathed. "Some things never change."

Liz stiffened. "You know me?"

The older woman snorted. "Does Raymond know you're here?"

"Hey," Nez called and motioned to the hall. Liz frowned, finally pulling her gaze away from Carla to follow them. She was here. The least she could do was remain in the loop, and from what she could tell, Nez wasn't happy with the news she was sharing.

"Make it quick," Chris told her tightly. "We're working on a clock here."

"One of the extras snitched."

Christopher frowned deeply. "We knew it was possible. Please tell me she's not coming here."

"Oh she is," Nez grumbled, but then turned her pale gaze on Liz. "And she's bringing Reddington."

Chris blinked hard, a flash of surprise flirting across his face. "That's unexpected."

Liz frowned deeply. "I need a minute with her."

He gave a sharp nod and Liz didn't wait. She motioned to the two remaining operatives in the room and they glanced out to receive the okay from their superior. She waited until they were gone to pull a chair up so she was seated across from Carla.

The older woman was studying her carefully and Liz steeled herself. "You know me."

There was something in her expression, the way she didn't quite meet Liz's gaze, that struck her, and when Carla spoke, her voice was quiet. "You think I can help you with questions about your past." It was a statement, not a question, as if she already knew why the federal agent was sitting there.

Liz shifted, and steeled her expression. "Reddington has… everything's up in the air with him. Chris… Reddington nearly killed him, and he thinks it was to protect me. I need to know what his connection is to me. Without that…" She wanted to trust him, and she hated that about herself. Even with everything he'd done, even with all the distance she had tried to put between them, she kept letting him ease his way closer and closer again, as if she couldn't stop it. She had done her best to downplay it with Chris, but it didn't make it any less real. The truth was that she was looking for that missing piece - that connection that Reddington seemed to think they had - to decide if she _could_ break from him or not. There was that fear, that small question in her mind. _Your father was a career criminal. Your mother died of weakness and shame._ This might be the one chance she had for a break in her search for answers.

"He wants something from you," Carla said slowly, her gaze finally flickering to meet Liz's, but it immediately moved behind her at the sound of voices outside of the room. Susan Hargrave and Red were already there. Dark eyes flickered back to Liz though for just a moment before they were interrupted. "He's not who you think he is."

"You know Chris too."

Carla smirked just a little. "I've known the Hargraves as long as I've known you, Elizabeth. Longer. I was Christopher's godmother." She swallowed hard. "What they did to you two in the name of protecting you, I-"

The door opened and it took all of Liz's self control not to jump. Chris was speaking in low, frustrated tones with his mother outside as Reddington entered, his eyes on Carla first. Liz could see him just out of the corner of her eye and saw how he paused, frozen, and his eyes were fixed on her. After a moment of silence he cleared his threat. "My people are transporting Frank to a secured location. We'll be meeting him there to secure documentation for-"

"I am not disrupting my life _again_ ," Carla growled.

"Elizabeth, if you'll give us a moment?"

She nodded numbly and left the room, the door closing behind her. Susan Hargrave looked up from her very irritable conversation with Chris just long enough to glare dangerously. He didn't look over to her, but seemed laser focused on the conversation.

Elizabeth Scott found a corner to stand in out of the way, feeling very out of place in that moment. She wasn't sure what she was doing there to begin with. She was a federal agent, not a covert operative. Not a criminal. She had come when Chris asked her to, but now, with everything unfolding around them, where did that leave her?

"That might work," Christopher said, catching Liz's attention, "but we need time."

"Let me take care of that," Susan Hargrave answered and turned her sharp gaze on Liz. "Agent Scott. Good. I'd like to leave what I hope can be an anonymous tip with the FBI."

Liz blinked, her gaze shifting back to her boyfriend.

"Monarch Douglas Bank in Warsaw was robbed this morning. It's American owned, which makes it your jurisdiction."

"It's also where Berlin keeps his money," Chris offered evenly.

"I might be able to convince the task force to take a look," Liz said slowly and caught and held the older woman's gaze. "But I won't be a pawn here. I need to know why. What's the play?"

Susan Hargrave snorted, but Liz saw a knowing smile curl slightly at the corners of Christopher's lips. "Berlin gave me a time limit to being Carla Reddington to him. We need a distraction to buy time until our people confirm my father's location."

Blue eyes widened. "You found him?"

"We found him."

* * *

 

Notes: So, tonight's the night. I'm pretty giddy about it. I've been all over the board when it comes to a Blacklist spinoff that stars Tom, but they've just set it up _so perfectly_. I was reading an article last night that had Bokenkamp saying that there Tom's not abandoning his family, he's just taking a mission. It'll take about 2 months, but he's not leaving his wife and child. It's something that I've been pretty confident of, but it's always nice to have the EP say it.

Anyway, currently there are 47 drabbles posted to Tumblr. My brain's sort of taken a slowdown on this, because I'm starting to get into the why's, which may be turned upside down with Redemption. I do plan to keep going with this, don't worry, but Redemption's about to make it a lot more fun because I'll have canon information to weave in :D


	38. Crack in the Mask

**Crack in the Mask**

It felt like every time they were presented with a chance for answers it was stolen out from under their noses and replaced with more questions. Christopher had only the vaguest memories of Raymond Reddington's ex wife. She had had a daughter a handful of years older than him. How many he couldn't be sure. He had always assumed the girl was Reddington's daughter as well, but he never spoke of her and Chris had heard Carla refer to the girl as _her_ daughter at the safe house.

"Christopher."

His gaze jerked up and across the aisle of the private jet to where his mother was glaring at him, a frown firmly in place. "Care to bring your focus around?" she demanded sharply.

"Carla Reddington said she was my godmother," he said, looking her directly in the eye. He and Liz hadn't had much time to talk before they had split ways to their separate responsibilities for this op, but she had told him the few things that Carla had told her. "Why didn't I know that?"

Scottie Hargrave shrugged. "She was, once, but it's not like she stuck around. It doesn't matter, Christopher. What matters is getting your father back on this op. I need you focused."

"Hard to do when you can't trust the person running point," he answered lowly.

"That's rich coming from you. You were incapable of separating what you needed from what you wanted and-"

"Like you with your vendetta against Reddington?"

"That's different and you damn well know that."

"Funny that you went running to him as soon as it worked that way though."

"There's more at play here than you know. If you and Elizabeth had just stayed out of it none of this would have happened!" she snapped and Chris leaned forward.

"She said something about what you guys did to protect us. What did you do, Mom? What the hell are you and Reddington so terrified that we'll find out and how would Carla Reddington who's been gone more than twenty years _possibly_ know about it? You want trust? You want honesty from me? Start giving it in return."

She sat still and stiff in her seat, legs crossed at the knees, her heel digging into the carpet under them. Her gaze was hard, but Chris didn't back down. Strange, they had been looking for answers about Liz's past and her connection to Reddington, but the more his mother clamped down, the more Christopher was becoming certain there was more to this than he could have ever dreamt.

"Scottie, Christopher, the pilot says we'll be landing in an hour. Should we go over everything one last time?"

Chris finally broke eye contact to look at Nez.

"We should," Scottie answered.

Nez looked between them and purses her lips. "I'll get Burks and Hernandez."

"Christopher."

He looked back around and there was a crack in his mother's mask. If it was a calculated crack or not, he couldn't be sure, but her expression had softened. "What I do - anything I've done - is to protect you. You are my whole world. Know that."

His voice caught in his throats and just as quickly as the moment had come it was gone again as his Grey Matters teammates joined them. It was time to put it away for the time being. They had a job to do.

* * *

 

 Notes: So, how did everyone like Redemption? Personally I _loved_ it :D


	39. More Than a Job

**More Than the Job**

It had been a job. That's how he had had to look at it to get in, get to their target, and get out alive. He was an operative. One of the best operatives Halcyon had to offer. Maybe _the_ best. From the moment that they entered he wasn't the heir to an organisation whose CEO had been kidnapped. He wasn't a son trying to save his father. He was just an operative performing a job.

Howard Hargrave had been kept in a large home. It was heavily fortified, though Grey Matters had had the element of surprise. Christopher had been firm that his team and his team alone was to breach. He couldn't be second guessing any of his mother's ulterior motives or it was going to get them all killed. If she'd been offended, she hid it well.

Nez had entered through the front with him, Hernandez and Burks taking the back. They had systematically moved through the house as only their team could, laying out the guards swiftly and silently. They met resistance and then they put it down. One by one.

Hernandez had taken a bullet to the ankle, Nez a hard blow from an explosion, but Christopher had found Howard Hargrave where Dumont had predicted. With the gunfight raging downstairs and his team providing cover, Chris had gone in for Howard.

It was that moment that he felt the shift from work to personal.

His father had been strapped to a chair. Beaten, bloodied, and drugged, the imposing figure he had grown up in the shadow of was nothing but a shadow of himself. He had lost weight and his hair, often cut very short along the sides, was grown out awkwardly and his beard wasn't well kept. The man that might as well have been an unreachable mountain even after his son had grown up had looked up at him with a hazy expression, barely able to focus.

Howard had been lucid enough to get to his feet, but not a great deal more. Chris had called for backup as soon as he heard Hernandez was injured. He wouldn't lose any more if his team, and they needed an exit strategy. Surely even Scottie Hargrave couldn't screw that up.

Christopher had led his father out with one arm slung around his shoulders and a constant stream of mumbles escaping him. He could barely understand him when he strained to hear the mumbled words, but the backup didn't guarantee that every threat was neutralized, so he'd focused as best as he could.

Everything that followed had been a blur. Medics worked on him and kept him sedated for the trip home. He needed rest, they were informed, and Scottie had opted to leave that country behind for their own as quickly as possible. As much as Chris would have taken the opportunity to fight her on anything else, it was the best call.

That's how he found himself standing outside of a hospital room hours after the extraction, hands stuffed deeply in his jacket pocket, and a bit of blood still dried to his boot. He had gotten the all clear from the nurse a good ten minutes earlier, but hadn't found it in him to budge.

"Hey."

Chris turned, finding a cup of coffee being held out in front of him. He took it, trying for a smile. "Hey. How'd Warsaw go?"

Liz quirked an eyebrow, a little mischief working its way into the motion. "I stole a car."

"Congratulations," he chuckled.

"It was productive. Yours too, I hear. How is he?"

Christopher swallowed hard. "I don't know," he confessed softly.

"You haven't talked to him?"

"Not yet. Not really. They had him sedated the whole way home and he's just now awake."

"I can come back," she offered. "I just wanted to check on you."

"You don't have to go." He hadn't meant for his voice to sound so small, or so pleading, but even he couldn't deny that it had.

He felt Liz's gaze studying him even as he turned his own to the coffee cup in his hands. After a moment she reached out, her touch light on his arm. "It's okay, you know."

"What is?"

"To feel conflicted about all of this."

A low chuckle escaped. "Story of my life with that man."

"I know." He risked a glance at her and he knew that look. "But you should go see him."

"I know."

She gave him a thin smile. "I'll grab Chinese and meet you at your place? That should give you some time, but you have an excuse to leave whenever you want."

"Sounds like a plan." He watched her go, closing his eyes and stealing himself. He could handle the gunfire, but a talk with his father who had been held hostage for weeks? That terrified him. He was a much better operative than he was a son. Granted, Howard Hargrave had always been a much better CEO than he had been a father, so he supposed he came by that awkward relationship naturally.

Chris pulled in a deep breath before pushing at the door, sending it swinging open. He found his mother there, speaking irritably with a nurse. She looked up as he entered and her dark gaze was sharp. The nurse took advantage of the distraction to excuse herself and Scottie Hargrave squared her shoulders. "He needs to rest. Don't be long," she said firmly as she all but stormed passed him.

Howard Hargrave chuckled roughly. "Nothing like the wrath of your mother."

"Secrets have a way of setting people against each other," Christopher ground out.

His father's expression softened a little and he cleared his throat. "Speaking of secrets…" He gave a mirthless snort that might have been an attempt at a laugh and waved at the door. "Close it and come here. I need to tell you something I should have told you years ago."

 


	40. Off The Grid

**Off the Grid**

"Have you heard from him yet?"

Liz was barely through the door of the Post Office before the question was thrown at her and she blinked hard, her sleep deprived brain wrapping around it to make sure that she was thinking of the right _him_. She knew who she would think about, but that didn't mean that her teammates had the same question bouncing around in their brains all day long.

"Christo- Mr Hargrave," Aram corrected, as if he were unsure what to call Liz's boyfriend. Chris hadn't worked with the task force nearly as much since his injuries, but the team still knew him from all the times that he had, and Aram seemed genuinely fond of him. A little wary, perhaps, but not nearly as questioning as Ressler remained. The ginger agent and dark haired operative seemed to hit all the wrong buttons for each other when put into the same room together, much less on the same case.

"No," she answered after a moment, stopping at Aram's desk.

"You don't think something bad happened? With Berlin?" Aram asked carefully, his voice hesitant. "He did betray him."

"To get his father back," Liz countered.

"Oh, I wasn't… no. I just meant that Berlin's dangerous. Maybe he hasn't contacted you because he's worried he'll put you in danger?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes a little at that thought. "He knows better than to pull a stupid stunt like that."

"Scott."

Liz turned to see Meera approaching, the CIA agent looking like she was on a mission. Not that they weren't on a few. Things had blown up after getting Howard Hargrave back, and while they helped to save one man, another's life had been put in danger as information had leaked out about why Berlin was after Reddington. Three days after Howard's return home everything had erupted into chaos, his son was off the grid without contact with anyone, and Alan Fitch was being hunted by a man that had originally wanted Reddington's head on a platter.

Meera extended her hand, a slip of paper held between two fingers. "Don't say I never did something to help you out." Liz shot her a questioning look as she took it, finding an address and nothing else. The other woman sighed. "We need Halcyon's help with this," she explained. "We've got people in motion to help protect the Assistant Director Fitch, but we can't rely on Reddington alone to track down Berlin."

"And how do you expect me to convince them?" Liz murmured.

A smirk tilted Meera's lips. "I was hoping you'd convince Christopher and he'd use his pull." The smirk broadened as realisation hit home with Liz what the address was for. Better yet, who it was for.

Liz nodded. "Thanks," she managed. She risked a glance at Aram who gave her a reassuring look. The task force needed his help. It was practical, but Liz would have wagered it was also personal. They knew how worried she had been when Chris simply hadn't shown up the night he had seen his father. She had sat in his apartment with only Hudson and cold Chinese food for company. He hadn't called or anything. Finally, hours and a voicemail or two later, Liz had spoken to Nez. There had been some sort of fallout between Howard Hargrave and his son that had sent the younger man scurrying away without speaking to anyone. Nez had assured her that space was what he would need and not to worry. It had been easier said than done, and it looked like her team saw it too.

The address led Liz to an old apartment building that probably should have been shut down for multiple infractions. It stood, though, with more than one tenant living within the thin, cracked walls. The apartment noted was on the ground level with easy access to exits. It was a far, far cry from his condo, but it was the location Meera had given her, and Liz trusted her.

She pulled in a deep breath and rapped her knuckles against the door firmly, waiting.

For a long moment she thought he wasn't there. She couldn't hear any movement, and no matter how quietly he could move, she didn't think he could have kept quiet through the thin door. Apparently she was wrong.

The sound of multiple locks being undone was the first sign that someone was inside at all. She stepped back as it opened, revealing a very tired, very stressed looking Christopher Hargrave. "Liz," he said, and she wasn't quite sure it was a greeting. Nevertheless he opened the door wide enough that she assumed he was inviting her in. He turned, running a hand through his dark hair so that it stood on end as he set the gun in his hand down on a table in the center of the room. He paused there as she watched him. "I should have called."

He looked broken. It was something that Liz wasn't certain she knew how to react to. The man she loved was strong and stubborn. No matter what life threw at him, he went at it ready to fight back and win, but that wasn't the man that she saw in that moment. He was beaten and scared, his eyes haunted and it didn't look like he'd eaten since she had last seen him. He swallowed hard and she realized that he was waiting for her answer. "Yeah, you should have," she answered softly. "What the hell is going on, Chris?"

He blinked owlishly at her and she grimaced at his expression, doing her best to pull back her own frustration. They weren't going to get anywhere if he even perceived her as aggressive, so she inched forward and guided him down to the couch. "Talk to me? What happened after I left the hospital?"

"I talked to my dad."

"And?"

"I've been trying to make sense of it."

"You've been off the grid for three days, babe," she murmured. "No one knew where you went. I was starting to think… no one knew."

"I'm sorry. I needed to… I don't know. Process, I guess. I didn't mean to be gone that long without telling you."

"You ditched your phone."

"I didn't want them finding me."

"Your parents?" she asked softly and he nodded. "Let's walk through it then. What did your dad say?"

Chris pulled in a deep breath and Liz waited, letting him work through his thoughts. "I told you I nearly drowned as a kid. That Mom doesn't talk about it."

"You did tell me that."

"There's more. There's… always been more, but apparently they didn't just not talk about it. They went out of their way to…" He swallowed hard again and Liz was startled to see the pain in his eyes as he looked up at her. "There's a group of people. My father called them the Cabal. They're made up of… everyone. Our government, other governments. They pull strings, start wars and end them as they want."

Liz bit her tongue. It sounded absurd, but she didn't dare interrupt his train of thought. He was talking. At least he was talking.

"Dad said that they work with a lot of people who never know they're working for a shadow organisation. They use their pull in various governments to get people to do what they need."

He went silent again, and Liz reached a hand out to touch his. "What do they have to do with someone trying to drown you when you were a kid?"

Chris gave a mirthless chuckle. "You know, I never knew how my parents met Reddington. The stories were vague, but apparently a budding intelligence company and a rising Naval Intelligence member are the types this Cabal recruits and tells them they're doing it for their country. My parents, apparently, got close with Red and Carla."

"Close enough for her to be your godmother," Liz murmured softly.

"She and Red were my godparents, apparently. There was another operative they were connected with. My parents, Reddington, and a KGB agent." His voice was strange as he spoke about the last woman and he shook his head. "I don't know. Dad wouldn't talk about her. He said she wasn't important, but I know that man's tells. She was. To him or to someone. Have you ever heard of Katarina Rostova?"

Liz shook her head. "No."

He shrugged a little. "Add her to the list."

"What does this have to do with what happened when you were a kid?" she coaxed again, trying to gear him gently back to his original thought.

"This… group of them figured out what was happening. Figured out that they were getting played by some third party they had never signed up for. Apparently my father and Reddington had a different approach on how to deal with it. Dad said Red went for some sort of insurance - he didn't say what - but my father threatened to take the information public." Chris huffed a mirthless laugh. "Red always said Dad was an idealist when he was younger."

Liz turned the information over in her mind, letting it sink in that the Hargraves, Reddington, and some third member - of what? Their team? - had gone head to head with some shadow organisation. Red had told her once that it didn't really matter who sat in the Oval Office. She thought he'd been being flippant, but if this was true… maybe he wasn't as far off as she had thought.

"They took me. I was gone… two months."

Liz's gaze jerked back up, but he wouldn't meet it. He was focused on her hand that covered his, and his voice trembled ever so slightly. "I should remember it. Two months. I should remember that."

"You were young, Chris. The human mind does some really strange things to deal with trauma."

He shook his head. "It's more than that. He said they… Reddington struck a deal between Halcyon and the Cabal to get me back. Alan Fitch, the man we met at the party, that called me into that weird meeting…. he facilitated it on the Cabal's end. Halcyon would stay out of their way and I…" He blinked hard. "Did you know that they have psychological treatments to help block memories? They _took_ them from me. They… these people nearly killed me, they've been pulling the strings of things for years, and…" Chris squeezed his eyes closed. "How did you find me, Liz?"

"Meera Malik. Not Halcyon."

He nodded, the panic seeming to subside a little, and it made what Liz knew she had to ask him that much harder. She squeezed his hand. "Berlin is trying to kill Fitch."

Chris blinked at that. "Why?"

"Something about his daughter going missing. It sounds like Fitch helped her escape, but that's not how Berlin sees it. We… need Halcyon's help. That's why Meera helped me find you. It's the only way she could validate using resources to-"

"I get it, babe. You don't have to explain." He looked up at her, his expression breaking her heart. "I won't convince them to help though. I'm done with them. I'm done with Halcyon."

Liz nodded slowly and leaned in, her lips pressing against his. She lingered there a long moment, trying to find some way to give him support in an insane situation. "Alright."

"Thank you." He sighed deeply and she felt his gaze on her as she stood.

"I have to get back to work. Do you want me to bring you anything from your place?"

"No."

"Are you coming back to it?"

"I don't know."

Part of her envied him in that he could just pick up and live out of what he carried in a go-bag, but the other part understood what that meant. Even if he looked like he was settled some place, Christopher Hargrave could be gone in a heartbeat.

"I won't go to them," Chris said as she reached for the handle of the front door, "but I can help your team. Give me twenty minutes to get a shower and look like a human being and I'll meet you there?"

She hadn't expected that. "Okay."

"Is it?"

"None of this is, but it will be. I'll see you there."

Liz slipped through the door and paused in the hallway just a moment. The man she loved was spiraling. His whole world, everything he thought he knew had been upended. He needed the distraction, and after they saved this man's life, maybe they could get answers from him. Maybe they could get answers about everything.

* * *

 

Notes: The beginning of answers.

I think I've mentioned it before, but these chapters are several behind what I've been writing, so this was written a month or two ago. Definitely before Redemption aired, but the further into Redemption that I get, the more I'm wondering if Tom's memories really have been wiped. He can't seem to remember anything after being taken at four. Seems a bit odd....

Let me know what you think, now that you're finally getting a few answers about what's happening in the craziness.


	41. Favours

**Favours**

He had really just exchanged one prison for another. The dull walls for bright white and the chains for IVs. There were still armed guards outside, and while technically these worked for him and were paid to keep people out, Howard Hargrave knew they would stop him from leaving just as quickly.

Scottie was livid at him, Chris had disappeared, and he was left tethered to a bed with only his own thoughts and the occasional nurse for company. He might not be held by an enemy any longer, but this was certainly a prison.

The door opened and Howard resisted the urge to groan. Pretending to be asleep did nothing if it was a nurse. They told him again and again that he needed rest, yet as soon as he dozed off they came in poking and prodding.

He cracked one eye open to see that the person entering was certainly not a nurse. Not a doctor, either, by the way he was dressed. He was tall, with dark skin and a quiet step and sharp eyes that set Howard's mental alarms off. His visitor offered a lazy sort of smile as he adjusted the lapel on his purple suit jacket. "Howard Hargrave, you have caused quite the stir."

"How did you get passed the guards outside the door?"

"Oh, they're taking a little nap. Just can't find good help these days." He offered a broad smile that set every instinct that Howard had on edge. "That gives us time to chat."

The man pulled a chair around, the legs scraping softly against the hard floor, and it was the first sound Howard had heard the man make outside of speaking. He took a seat, leaned back, and crossed his long legs at the knees as if he were visiting a dear friend. He was good. Depending on what he heard here, Howard might even be willing to look into hiring the man.

"We haven't had the pleasure of being introduced," the man drawled, "in large part because, up until very recently, you've been relatively well behaved. I've heard stories of what needed to be done to pull you in line, but apparently nearly losing your son does wonders."

Howard's expression remained neutral. The Cabal. Of course he was. There'd be little hope of flipping him then.

"Don't worry, Howard - you don't mind if I call you Howard, do you? - our deal hasn't dissolved, even with everything that's happened. In fact, we have a favour that will put you firmly in our good graces. It will help to brush off any of those pesky questions some of the higher ups have."

"And exactly what is this favour?" Howard asked carefully.

"Nothing you haven't helped us with before. Just a little cleanup as power shifts."

"You want Fitch dead," the head of Halcyon breathed.

His visitor shrugged. "He's passed retirement and has failed to keep the people in line that he needed to. His replacement isn't expected to make that mistake." His dark gaze shifted, meeting Howard's and holding it there. "Don't mistake my civility for weakness, Howard. You may not know where your boy is, but we do. Handle it quickly and quietly and our deal stands. Don't, and our people will finish what we we started when you chose to rock the boat." He stood, straightening his jacket and turning towards the door. He paused there, his voice lighter than it should have been. "Oh, and Howard? You can let your dear friend Reddington know that his days are numbered. The new Director is much less inclined to believe in this Fulcrum as Fitch was. It's only a matter of time."

 


	42. One Step Behind

**One Step Behind**

Everyone was scrambling into place with the sparse intelligence that they had on the imminent attack against Alan Fitch. Ressler was still on his cane, the bullet that had torn through his leg weeks earlier having left a fair amount of damage in its wake. That kept him out of the fray, but the stubborn man refused to stay at the Post Office. Apparently _light field work_ meant had a wildly different interpretation for him than Liz would have given to it. That couldn't be her focus, though. She and Meera were in the middle, coordinating with Fitch's own security to make the transition as smooth as possible. It was a simple enough plan. Get him from the building to the armoured car and then to the safe house. Easy. Liz wasn't sure why she had such a knot formed up in her stomach.

"You planning to get that?" Meera asked, giving Liz a long look out of the corner of her eye.

"No," she answered, reaching into her pocket and to switch the phone to silent. "It's just Chris' father again. He ditched his phone and the man's been trying to find him."

"Might be important?"

"If by important you mean that his family is insane and has no capacity to give space, sure. Important."

Meera chuckled a little at the reaction. "You sure you want to marry into that? Then you'll never get rid of them."

Liz blinked owlishly. "Marriage isn't exactly on our radar just yet," she managed, glancing at the caller ID as she silenced the cell phone. The name across it caught her by surprise and she slid the screen to redial, ignoring Meera's look. "Red, tell me you found him."

" _I did. The situation is contained for now, but-_ "

" _Liz, we've got a sniper on the far east corner's rooftop_ ," Christopher's voice fed through the comm in her ear opposite the phone.

"Red, the situation is not contained," she snapped at her CI. "I just got confirmation of a sniper." She glanced over to see Meera and Ressler already moving into position.

" _It's not Berlin's_."

"It has to be," she argued, scanning the rooftops for what Chris had spotted. Seconds felt like minutes and she wagered if a full minute actually passed before the shot was taken it would feel like an hour.

Meera had just gotten to the edge of Fitch's security, barking an order for them to get him under cover when the bullet struck. It was a clean hit and he went down, but with a bullet to the head he never would have felt it.

Time stood still as Liz watched it unfold and she swallowed hard.

" _Elizabeth. Talk to me. What's happened?_ "

"Fitch is dead. Single shot to the head. If that wasn't Berlin's people than who the hell was it?" Silence met her from the other end. "Reddington?"

" _I'm here_ ," he answered, his voice soft and a little pained. " _I don't know yet, but I'm going to find out. I'll be in touch_."

"Red!" she snapped, but he was already gone. Liz squeezed her eyes shut as the frustration rolled over her. There were too many missing pieces, and without them they were always at least one step behind. They couldn't do their job like that. Something had to give.

* * *

 

Notes: I feel like every AU that I do I contemplate letting Fitch live... and then I kill him anyway. It's a shame. I loved his character.


	43. Loyalty

**Loyalty**

He had moved to a new location every handful of days, never staying in one place long. He used burner phones, tossing those as he needed as well. He had cleaned out his condo. It was family owned, and that meant Halcyon ties. His car was gone, his bike traded in for a new one, and he was living off cash. He had more than enough stored away to survive in his own and off the grid. The only person he kept in regular contact with was Liz, and he hadn't even had a chance to give her the new address, so when the knock came at the door Christopher Hargrave was wary of what was on the other side.

Nez Rowan appeared completely nonplused by the gun aimed at her as he opened the door. She tilted her head, grey eyes focused on him. "Hello to you too. Mind if I come in, because the last thing you seem to want right now is a flashing sign that someone is living here."

Chris snorted and stepped aside so she could walk in. Her gaze swept over the warehouse - his newest haunt, and one that he would clear out of by that evening now - and turned her nose up. "I knew you were capable of roughing it, Hargrave. I just never expected you to choose to."

"What are you doing here, Nez?"

"My boss goes off the grid, not a word for bordering on a week now and what? I'm just supposed to sit back and wait after you cleared your place out?"

"I'm not your boss. You work for Halcyon."

"Don't make me hit you."

Chris rolled his eyes and started to turn, but she caught him by the jacket. He stiffened and closed his eyes. "Listen, I get that one of my parents probably sent you to-"

He hadn't expected her to take a swing at him, but Nez's fist connected solidly. Sending him nearly stumbling off his feat with the force of the blow. When he shook it off he saw the rare rage played out in her clear eyes. "You're a bastard sometimes, but I put up with it because you're my partner and you're damn loyal to your team. You're the one that watches my back in the field. Hell, I didn't see either of your folks going personally to our teams' family's after Reddington's people butchered them. You did, so I don't give a damn where the paycheck comes from, Hargrave. My loyalty is with you and Grey Matters. Without you it doesn't exist."

Christopher blinked hard, fingering his jaw carefully. "I'm not coming back to Halcyon, Nez."

"Fine, then we'll come to you."

"Say again?"

"You heard me. Make the break official. We'll start small, but we'll get it done. We have the connections and you've got us. Best yet, we don't give a damn who you're sleeping with."

Chris snorted and shook his head. "You're serious," he breathed.

"I am. You've just got to decide if you trust us like we trust you, boss."

He ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed. "And what if I want out entirely?"

Nez snorted as she turned back towards the door. "That'll be the day. You know, this place would make a good office set up. Not as swanky as Halcyon's base, but got to start somewhere, right? Think about it."

"Hey?" She paused at the door and Christopher pulled in a steadying breath. "Do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"Check to see if Halcyon hired Marshal Terrings recently."

"The sniper?"

"Yeah."

"Sure thing."

"Discreetly, Nez."

She flashed a grin. "Is there any other way? I'll be in touch."

"Yeah," he murmured as she left. After a long moment his gaze swept the open space, her words echoing in his mind. He shook his head and loosed a long breath. "One step at a time, Hargrave," he muttered. "One step at a time."


	44. No Regrets

**No Regrets**

She hadn't expected to smell dinner as soon as she walked through the door of her apartment. She hadn't expected Chris there at all, much less cooking what looked like a very nice meal. "What's the occasion?" Liz asked as she tossed her purse on the counter.

Chris looked up from where he was stirring at the sauce on the stove. "Hey. How was your day?"

Liz quirked an eyebrow. That didn't answer her question. "It was good. Caught a bad guy."

Her boyfriend smirked at the drawled out tone. "I thought we could celebrate."

"What, exactly?"

"The fact that, as of tomorrow morning, Grey Matters is going to break away from Halcyon completely and start something new."

Liz blinked hard, the news causing her to halt mid step and turn the words over in her mind to make sure she had heard them correctly, her immediate reactions warring with one another for the first response. The news that his parents had not only lied to him most of his life coupled with his newfound distrust of who was pulling Halcyon's strings had sent him spiralling. She had never seen a place where he was staying since it happened more than once, he had started switching burner phones more often than even Red did, and his general paranoia had shot through the roof. It worried her, if she were honest, mostly because she knew that only time would help stabilize things. Time, and control, which appeared to be what he was taking now. She didn't want to dissuade him from doing what he needed to do, but she also knew that it had taken his family years to build Halcyon up.

Chris flashed her a smile that she had missed in the last couple of weeks, busying himself with moving the food onto two plates. "Nez showed up at a warehouse I was staying at."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just tell me you were living out of a warehouse," Liz grumbled as she started to open the wine bottle at the table.

"We talked. I have Grey Matters' loyalty if I break away."

Liz purses her lips together as the cork popped. "That's great, but without being sanctioned by the government you guys will be working in really dangerous territory." And putting his FBI agent girlfriend in a very awkward place. She knew it sounded selfish, but it was also a very valid concern. Their relationship was already unconventional, but if he broke away from Halcyon and continued his work as an operative, he was really no better than a criminal in the eyes of the law. It would never clear with the FBI.

Chris set the plates down. "I met with Cynthia Panabaker this morning on the Hill."

"I don't know that name."

"She's White House counsel and Halcyon's lead contact within the government. She's well aware that Grey Matters is the team that does the heavy lifting operations-wise. She's willing to work with us on a contingency basis until we prove ourselves."

Liz let the information sink in, shoveling the first bite of food into her mouth. After a long moment she met his gaze. "You're really doing this."

He flashed her another grin. "I really am."

A smile of her own perked her lips. "You know what this means, right? You're going to have to have a way for people to get ahold of you. No personal burner phones, an actual address…."

"Well, I've got a new phone, and what I'm doing about housing kind of depends on what happens next."

"With your parents?" Liz asked, though she wasn't sure how that would fit in.

He offered her a small smile, one that she recognized as the one he gave when he was trying to hide his nerves. He ducked his head a little. "I've been doing a lot of thinking with all of this. Reevaluating, I guess. It's not like I've ever been the most… trusting person. I'm not…" He swallowed hard and met her gaze. "I'm sorry, Liz. You know I'm not great at sharing things."

"Take your time," she said, pulling a chuckle from him and he set his fork down.

"I have fewer people that I trust now than before. It was pretty limited and now…. Liz, I love you. I trust you with…. with every part of me. The good, the bad. Things I'm proud of and even…." Another nervous laugh escaped him. "Well, I don't I even fully trust the people that I'd trust to watch my back with every doubt I have, but I trust you, Lizzie. I love you."

"I love you too," Liz murmured, watching as he reached into his pocket and pulled a small box from it. He blinked hard and she realized what he was doing and felt her chest tighten, but not in the way it should have. "Chris. Chris, stop."

The expression on his face cut deep, but she pulled a steadying breath in and reached out, covering his hand with hers. "It's not that I wouldn't want to someday, but you just told me you're launching Grey Matters alone. You need to focus on that. You need to-"

"I need _you_ ," he whispered, his gaze piercing as he spoke. "Our lives are dangerous, Liz. I can live with a lot of regrets, but not asking you this isn't something I can live with. There's only you. There's only ever going to be you."

Liz swallowed hard and after a long moment she blinked, realizing that her vision had started to blur. The question had been unexpected, especially following on the heels of everything that was happening in his life, but he wasn't wrong. They were constantly finding themselves in increasingly dangerous places with enemies- known and unknown - on every side. The thought of losing him, of never taking that next step with him, jolted her more than she had expected it to. She didn't want to regret it either, she realized, and she tightened her grip on his hand. "Yes."

Chris stared at her for a long moment, almost as if the word didn't quite make it through, and she rolled her eyes, laughing at him. " _Yes_. I want to marry you. For better… and definitely for worse. No regrets."

His grin was contagious as he pulled her hand up to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles and slipping the ring onto her finger. "No regrets," he agreed softly.


	45. Skeletons in the Closet

**Skeletons in the Closet**

He had thought that nothing could ruin his mood after Liz had accepted the proposal, but standing outside of his father's study was certainly putting a damper on it. Christopher Hargrave shifted, closing his eyes briefly to gain control, before tapping his knuckles against the closed door. He hadn't called ahead and hasn't given them any warning. It wasn't like this was a social visit. Not that the Hargraves made social visits. It was all business.

Chris pushed the door open at the sound of the muffled voice from inside and he kept his expression even as his father, seated in a deep chair and looking much better than he had in the hospital, looked over. Howard Hargrave's expression lightened after half a beat. "Chris," he breathed. "I've been-"

"Keep your seat," he said tightly. "I'm going to make this brief, and I need you to pretend for half a second that you have enough respect for me to give me a straight answer on this."

Howard stiffened just a little at his tone, but nodded. "Go ahead."

"Fitch. Did you order the hit?"

Whatever question his father had been expecting, that obviously wasn't it. Howard took a moment, staring, before clearing his throat. "I was trying to reach you, Chris. The people that-"

"Yes or no. That's what I asked."

A long breath escaped the older man. "Yes."

Chris did everything in his power to keep his expression neutral. "Grey Matters no longer works for Halcyon Aegis. We're breaking away. In the morning you're going to find that Rowan, Dumont, Hernandez, and Burks have cleared their stuff out. You're not going to fight them on it. You're just going to sign their last checks and let them go."

"Christopher-"

"I'm not finished. You don't mess with us and you get to keep your secrets hidden away. That's the only deal."

"Everything I've done I've done to protect you," Howard answered, standing as he spoke. His movement might have been a bit quick for the way he swayed very slightly to catch his balance.

"If you wanted to protect me you shouldn't have kept me in the dark!" Chris snapped back. "We may never have had the most traditional family relationship, but at least I trusted you most of the time. Up until recently I _respected_ you. Guess I should have seen it coming with how easily you bent to Red on Liz. You'll give where you need to to protect your company from-"

"Christopher, this is more complicated than you're giving it credit for, and your girlfriend-"

" _Fiancé_." The correction left his lips before he had actually given it permission to, but he was boiling by that point. "I'm going to marry her and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her. She's my family and she's the one I trust. You blew that. Big time, and the result is that I'm walking out those doors and I'm taking Grey Matters with me. You want to fight me on that and I'll start pulling every skeleton Halcyon has in the closet out for the world to see. Got it?" He turned, storming towards the door, but his father's voice made him pause very briefly.

"They will come after you, Chris, if you give them any reason. Please don't underestimate them."

"At least I didn't hop into bed with them."

He didn't give Howard a chance to respond, but let the heavy door shut behind him. Sometimes it was best to cut ties entirely.

 


	46. Leave Well Enough Alone

**Leave Well Enough Alone**

"I must advise you against this, Elizabeth."

Liz quirked an eyebrow. "Really? You think Chris and me getting married is a bad idea? I'm shocked. Please tell me you didn't have me meet you all the way out here for that."

She watched him, reading the subtle tells that he was trying to hide. They had been working together for over two years now and, despite all of her talents in reading people, she often had a difficult time reading Raymond Reddington. He was a talented liar, but so were many. The real issue - and Liz hated admitting it - was how she felt about him. He was the bane of her existence, the holder of so many answers to too many questions, but when she least expected it he shined through. He'd saved her life more than once, often going beyond anything that a CI would ever be expected to do. There was more. It was obvious there was more, but he held it to him like his life depended on it and it made her want to scream.

"You don't know him."

"I do know him. Better than I know you, yet you're asking me to put your word over his. You've got to give me a reason why, Reddington, because unless you have a new argument you're wasting your breath."

He stared at her a long moment and she saw conflict in his eyes, like he might give. Like he wanted to tell her, but something was holding him back.

Liz loosed a long breath. "Red, I love Chris. I'm going to marry him."

"You will never be safe with him. The normal life that you do desperately want, he's not in a position to give you that. He never will be."

"We'll figure that out together." She caught his gaze and held it. "This is happening. You can either figure out how to be okay with that or you can give us a damn good reason why we shouldn't, because right now all we have is his family and you telling us to stop without any real reason why. _Trust me_ lost its pull a long time ago."

Reddington frowned a little, a small twitch showing his growing agitation with the conversation and Liz took the opportunity to push. "We know about what his parents did to him and your part in it," she pressed. "We know that his parents took his memories and have been in the Cabal's pocket. What about you? What are your ties with them these days, Reddington?"

"I have a new blacklister for you, Agent Scott."

"There's an organization using our government and our resources for their own gain. I'm not going to just-"

"She's fascinating really. She targets the 1% and sets them up so well that-"

"Fine. You won't tell me about the Cabal. Tell me about Katarina Rostova."

That stopped him. Reddington stuttered to a stop at the name and his expression turned haunted for the barest of moments. He watched her, a deep pain echoing in his gaze that even he couldn't cover with a fascinating story or a grand distraction. Liz waited as patiently as he could and he swallowed. "Katarina Rostova was a woman I once knew," he said carefully. "Elizabeth, I have never lied to you and everything I have done - if you trust it or not - is to protect you. Leave the past in the past and leave it well enough alone." He cleared his throat. "Do you want this case?"

"Yes," she managed, feeling a bit like a scolded child, his tone strange and the pain there very real.

He nodded and continued back into his explanation of this woman that was setting up the ultra wealthy and framing them. Liz did her best to listen, but she couldn't help feel there was something so much deeper than she could even fathom. Finally, as Reddington was wrapping it up, she swallowed hard, steeling her courage. "Red?" she cut in, drawing his attention with the nickname and she forced herself to meet his eyes. "You've said you would never lie to me. Just tell me this: are you working for the Cabal?"

"No, Elizabeth. I do not work for the Cabal," he answered softly. "We have an… arrangement that keeps me alive, but my services are not part of that."

She nodded, a strange sense of relief flooding through her. There was so much more, but she believed him in that. She tried for a smile. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Your honesty."


	47. Ghosts of the Past

**Ghosts of the Past**

It had taken a while for him to convince her that they could afford the townhouse. She was on a government salary and he was sinking his savings into getting Grey Matters off the ground. It wasn't like it was it was anywhere near as nice as his condo had been, but it was much nicer than her tiny little apartment. Definitely a step up from the warehouse that Chris was in the process of turning into Grey Matters' headquarters though, and she couldn't complain about that. All in all, it meant putting down roots. It meant starting something together, and Chris had said he was willing to invest in that if she was.

Granted, it might have been the kitchen and that walk in pantry that sold him.

Now they were deep in boxes, consolidated their belongings and starting a life together rather than separately. There was something beautiful in it, and part of Liz wanted to agree when he jokingly offered to just go down to the Justice of the Peace and make it official.

"It's not like either of us have family to really invite," Christopher continued from the little nook that was housing a desk for their computers. "Invite your team if you want to, but mine's not exactly the type to show up for a ceremony."

Liz sighed, cutting off the urge to agree with him. There was something enticing about a low-key wedding. Just a few people they cared about. They could go out for drinks after and there'd be a much lower chance for drama. Still, it wasn't like his parents were dead. He was angry, and rightfully so. She understood that, but she also understood that there might be a day, somewhere in the distant future after he had sorted through the feelings of betrayal and hurt, that he regretted not having them there. It was a moment they'd never be able to get back, and while Susan and Howard Hargrave might deserve it, Chris didn't.

Not that he would agree with that right now.

"I appreciate your…. enthusiasm," she laughed, cutting a box open, "but I don't want to turn around in a couple of years and regret not having certain people there." That was a good way to phrase it. Just don't mention their names.

Christopher popped around the corner to offer her a halfway convincing glare. "By _people_ you mean my parents."

Liz blinked innocently. "You said it, not me."

"Uh-huh," her fiancé grumbled as started into the room, his gaze on her as she sorted through the box.

A small smile perked her lips as she found a scruffy bunny hidden away in a box full of mementos of her childhood that she had kept when Sam had passed away. Her fingers moved over the toy, memories playing across her mind of the man that had raised her and all those moments she'd given up that she couldn't get back. She swallowed hard. "I'm just saying that… you may decide someday - maybe even after they're gone - that you don't hate them as much as you do right now. That… no matter how screwed up what they did was, that they are still your parents and that, even if it was wrong, they were trying to protect you."

Chris took a seat next to her on the floor. "They're not your dad, Liz."

She looked up at him. "Neither was he. I mean, not my real father. Part of me hopes that _someday_ I might get a chance to forgive my parents for leaving me, you know? Just a chance. I'm not saying you need to, or even _should_ forgive them right now, but you might want to someday. Don't take that option away from yourself."

They sat there quietly for a long moment, Liz turning the little stuffed rabbit over in her hands, her fingers exploring every inch and holding onto every memory, her words hanging in the air.

"You're a better person than I'll ever be," Chris finally sighed. He leaned in, his shoulder bumping hers. "So what's the story behind flopsy here?"

She rolled her eyes a little at that. "I've had him as long as I can remember. I had him the night of the fire. See?" She held it up, showing him the scorch marks.

Chris reached for it, his long fingers touching it carefully. "What's this?"

Liz looked at the small spot he was referring to. "I don't know. That's always been there. Maybe some of the stuffing balled up?"

Her fiancé quirked an eyebrow. "It's too hard for that. Look. It's been sewn up."

It was Liz's turn to lean in now, examining what he was looking at. He was right. It looked like the little stuffed bunny had been cut open and sewn back up. It had always been like that, so she had never thought to notice. Now, though, it seemed very strange, and she took the stuffed animal from his hand and started in on the stitching to pry it open. She worked at it for a long moment before it finally opened up, revealing something hard inside of it. She reached in and removed a small, black box, turning it over in her fingers.

"What is it?" Chris asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"I have no idea."


	48. Threat of War

**Threat of War**

"What did you tell him?"

There was an edge to the familiar voice and Howard glanced back. "What I needed to. Don't worry, Red. Your secrets about Elizabeth aren't mine to tell."

"She asked me about Katarina Rostova."

"It's all going to come out eventually. Better they hear it from us than find it themselves. I'm sure you've heard that they've gotten engaged."

Reddington made a small sound of irritable acknowledgement.

"They're doing this with or without us, Red. They're safer with us. They're safer knowing."

"I disagree."

"Of course you do," Howard chuckled mirthlessly, "but I lost my son once. I won't do it again. Not to them and not to my own stubbornness. If you want to protect her, I suggest you take the steps you need to."

"And how does Scottie feel about this approach?"

Howard shrugged. "This isn't the first time we've disagreed on something having to do with our son."

"It's because your wife understands how delicate the situation is, Howard. There are things even you are not aware of. Things that have been so deeply buried that if the lives we live are to go on that they _must_ remain there."

"Keep your Fulcrum, Red. Keep your secrets. You'll lose your daughter in the process." Howard snorted at the indignant look Reddington gave him over the taboo subject. After a long moment he turned. "I'm tired, Red, and I refuse to lose him again. Not when he's right here."

"His blood will he on your hands then. The Cabal-"

"Then we need an _option_ ," Howard bit out. "Peter Kotsiopulos has replaced Fitch. He finally has the control that he's been vying for for years. He has Matias Solomon - you remember him I take it? - as his personal enforcer. There is no stalemate, Red. There is only fighting back. I cannot do that with Scottie undermining my every step because you've given her hope that she can get around this rather than through it."

Howard watched Red watching him. He had a lot of power through Halcyon, but in the end his hands were badly tied with it. The Cabal was buried deeply in the government, who had a great deal of control over Halcyon through its purse strings. He needed someone in his corner, and that moment would tell if he and Red could go back to working together to end this or if he was about to make an enemy of his old friend.

"Peter?" Reddington echoed and his shoulders slumped a little. So he hadn't known.

"Changes things, doesn't it?"

Red closed his eyes. "Yes. Matias can, if the circumstances are made right, be bought off. Peter must be dealt with."

"Are you willing to take this all the way?" Howard asked carefully.

"It will start a war."

The taller man nodded. He'd presented Reddington with two options: tell the kids everything or go to war to keep those secrets. He knew which Red would choose in the end.

His old friend loosed a breath. "I'll be in touch. Speak to no one about it, and that includes Christopher and Scottie."

Howard quirked an eyebrow. "You expect me to keep this from my wife?"

"I think you keep a great many things from your wife, Howard, as she keeps a great many things from you." Reddington paused, and caught his gaze. "Ask yourself, and be truly honest with the answer: Do you trust Scottie Hargrave?"

Howard paused, his initial answer dying in his throats and Red offered him one of his knowing smiles. "I'll be in touch."


	49. Alliances

**Alliances**

"You're telling me that you believe there is a group of people within the government - ours and others - pulling the strings and manipulating… what? National affairs? World affairs?"

Christopher's expression remained even, despite Harold Cooper's disbelieving tone and incredulous look. The younger man crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you really telling me that of all the things that you've seen - especially since Reddington got in the mix - that this is where you draw the line?"

Cooper pulled in a breath and shifted in his seat. "I understand that Grey Matters is looking to make its own way. I commend you for that, Christopher, I do, but-"

"This is more than that. This is…" Chris closed his eyes. This was personal. This was his entire life being upended, and regardless of _how_ the Cabal continued to manipulate his father's company, they did. It was dangerous for everyone involved.

Dark blue eyes re-opened and focused on the Assistant Director. "I didn't realize you were comfortable letting someone else pull the strings. Reddington I get. You get something from him, but this Cabal is a parasite. Listen," he reached into his bag and pulled out a relatively thin file to hand to Cooper, "this is what we have so far. We may not have all of Halcyon's usual contacts at our disposal, but we're uncovering things that the FBI wouldn't even know to look for."

Chris watched Cooper scan the file, his brows furrowing a little at the data. He waited patiently until the older man spoke. "I'm not sure I want to know where or how you got some of this information."

A smirk tugged at the corner of Christopher's lips. They might have broken away from Halcyon, but Dumont still knew how to put the Artax Network to use for Grey Matters. He shrugged a little. "We're good at what we do."

"And exactly what are you asking _us_ to do?" Cooper asked hesitantly.

Chris leaned forward in his chair. "I'm not naive. I know that's not enough information to act on, but it is enough to prove I'm not pulling this out of my ass. This is a real problem across the intelligence community, and I plan to be very careful with who I trust with this."

Cooper frowned. "Does this have something to do with why you broke away from your family's business? Chris, if they're involved somehow-"

"This Cabal is the enemy, sir. Liz trusts you implicitly and I trust her judgement on that. We need trustworthy people on our side with this." He pulled in a deep breath. "I'm going to keep digging, but I need your team to be aware of this."

He waited a long moment before he watched Cooper's stony façade give just a little. "Keep me in the loop."

Relief flooded through him and he nodded as he stood, reaching a hand out. "Thank you."

Cooper shook the offered hand. Christopher turned toward to closed office door, but paused at the sound of his name. "Chris," he called, "how deep do you think this goes?"

"Deep, sir. You'll find a few names in there that my people have confirmed. Including Alan Fitch."

"Fitch? What's your source on that one?"

Chris snorted. "He tried to bully me into falling in line with the Cabal while my father was being held hostage."

Understanding flickered through Harold Cooper's dark eyes and he nodded stiffly. Christopher took it as his dismissal and didn't loose a breath until he was outside the door.

"Well?"

Chris looked over to see his fiancé standing and waiting. "You were right," he admitted softly.

"Cooper's one of the good ones, and we need those in our corner."

He nodded and offered a thin smile. "I've got to get back. Dinner tonight?"

"I'll see you at home."

His smile broadened and he reached out, his hand finding hers.

"We're going to get these guys, Chris," Liz promised, and she stepped closer, her voice low. "We're going to get them out of this."

He blinked hard. "Liz, I'm not-"

"They're your parents. No one can blame you for wanting to protect them. Taking down the Cabal will do that."

Her voice was soft, but it cut deep. It always amazed him how she saw through it all, often before even he did. Slowly he nodded, pulling her hand to his lips and pressing a quick kiss to her knuckles. "Aram find anything out about that old school data disc we found?"

"Smartest man I've ever known and even he can't crack it."

"Let's put him together with Dumont. Between the two of them they'll get it."

"Or get them so badly distracted that nothing will get done," Liz said with a small smirk.

"Or that," Chris chuckled. "See you at home."


	50. Blackmail

**Blackmail**

Aram Mojtabai checked his phone for the umpteenth time since he had started off towards the address he had been given. He had worked with Dumont before when Halcyon's Grey Matters division had teamed up with the Task Force, but Grey Matters wasn't with Halcyon anymore. He didn't know all the details, but none of it sounded like something he should be in the middle of.

He reached absently for the small box he had hidden away in the inside pocket of his jacket. Agent Scott had asked him to keep it between them. Mr Reddington shouldn't know about it, but she had assured him that Mr Cooper would know. He just wasn't sure when that would be and that left him nervous.

More so after seeing what he'd seen happening around them lately.

Aram looked up and down the street. This was definitely the address. The building was just… not what he was expecting. The couple of times that he had been to Halcyon headquarters it had been fancy and sleek. Glass doors, high tech equipment. It had been everything out of a good spy movie that he could imagine.

The address Christopher Hargrave had left with him led him to what looked like an abandoned warehouse.

A door opened down the way and Aram spun towards it, finding a woman he vaguely recognised at the door. She moved with the barest of limps, but there was something in the way she carried herself that told him she could take him. "Agent Mojtabai. You planning to stand on the street all afternoon?"

"No, I, uh…. I'm sorry. I'm not sure I ever got your name."

She smirked at him a little, a glint in her eyes. "Amanda Hernandez. Dumont's inside. You boys have fun."

Aram blinked owlishly. "Thanks?" he managed as he slipped past her. It really was a warehouse inside too. Not that he was sure what to expect. It was much smaller than their former headquarters and still looked a little like a work in progress. There was a table, several boards with pieces of evidence tacked to them, and a few boxes yet to be unpacked. In a corner was Dumont's set up, but no Dumont.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to show."

Aram jumped a little, turning to find the bespectacled technician he'd been looking for behind him. "I got tied up on our case," the taller man said awkwardly. "It was… uh… nice place."

Dumont shrugged, sauntering past. "We're making it work. I twisted Hargrave's arm and made sure he didn't skimp on my equipment." He flashed a grin. "I've been looking forward to this. Whatcha got?"

"Oh. Right." Aram fished the little box and his folded notes from his pocket, but didn't hand it over right away. "I, uh… I've got everything I've found on it so far here. My biggest issue has been finding something that's capable of playing it. It's old tech, but way before it's time, so it's been a little tricky."

"Good thing old tech is a hobby of mine."

"Seriously?"

"Let's see what we've got." Dumont took the device from him and turned it over in his hand, mumbling under his breath. He didn't say anything directly as he unfolded Aram's notes, scanning the scribbled writing and humming to himself. Finally he bent and pulled a box out to rummage through, looking for the different pieces of equipment he could use. Aram watched him for a moment before tentatively reaching in, finding a connection device that would fit the little box that he'd spent hours on already.

Between the two of them they found the right connections to rig a projector. By the time they had it put together the sun had already begun to set outside, but they set it up and switched it on.

It sputtered a moment and for half a beat Aram was worried the data was corrupted. Then, it began to play out, and he heard Dumont give a low whistle. Dark brown eyes widened as the information played out, flickering and incomplete due to the rigged system. It was enough though.

"Looks like we've got a blackmail file here. Tasty."

Aram couldn't tear his eyes away from the flickering images, the uncomfortable feeling that this was deeper and darker than even Agent Scott had imagined taking hold and refusing to let him go.


	51. Memories

**Memories**

The room was dark, the only light coming from the television screen on the far wall. A home video played on it, several small children sitting around a table, dressed for a party with hats and smiles to go around. Scottie Hargrave felt her own lips tug very slightly at the corners as the birthday boy was told to wave at Aunt Scottie.

Then Christopher turned, offering his own wave to his mother behind the camera. " _Love ya, Mom_!" he announced and her fingers tightened around the glass in her hand. He was so bright. So perfect. It was before he'd been taken. Before his parents felt the need to hide so many things about his own life from him, and he had loved her. She hadn't heard those words directed at her in many, many years now.

Scottie swallowed hard, her vision blurring just a little as tears gathered. She wasn't a weeper. Too much rested on her shoulders for that and she had a reputation to keep, but in the solitude of her own home there were moments that it overwhelmed her. Everything she had done she had done to protect her family. She knew it didn't always appear that way, but if there was one truth that had been constant from the day she had told Howard _I do_ , it was that.

There was a knock at the door behind her and Scottie blinked rapidly, trying to clear her vision before someone walked in. She didn't have time before the door opened and she was surprised to find her husband circling around from behind. He paused and she felt a little like a deer caught in the headlights.

Howard's expression softened, and for the first time in months he reached a hand out to her. She paused just a moment, staring at the outreached hand like it was a gesture she had forgotten, before finally taking it. She felt his fingers curl around hers and, for just a flicker in time, they were whole and he was her rock again. The realisation that that was no longer true became more overwhelming than before and she felt her chest tighten dangerously.

Howard squeezed her hand anyway, blue eyes flickering to the screen. "Kevin's birthday, isn't it? Would have made Chris four?"

"Almost."

"Mm. Where is Kevin these days? Still off halfway around the world chasing a story?"

"Yes," Scottie answered, her voice strained and she heard Howard sigh.

"Scottie, I know things have been… tense lately. I know you disagree with my decision to tell him."

She pulled her hand away abruptly. "You didn't even talk to me about it."

"I know, and that was wrong. Scottie I'm…. terrified of losing him again, and if he'd found out on his own…"

"I know," she murmured. "But we've lost him anyway."

"Maybe not yet."

She knew that look. He'd been working on something. Alone, true, but he was bringing it to her now if his own free will. That had to count for something. She wanted it to count for something.

Howard pulled in a deep breath, and she saw conflict in his eyes, as if he were weighing what he should tell her. Slowly, Scottie set her glass down on the side table and stood, her newly free hand touching his face lightly. It was tentative, careful. Their difference in the way they approached the issue with their son had created such a chasm between them that one of them had to extend to call for peace. She didn't want to push him further away. Not in that moment. Just once, she wanted him with her. She wanted him to trust her again. Maybe, just maybe, if they could find a way to work together they could come out on top of this mess.

He didn't pull away from her and Scottie leaned in, her lips finding his and she felt his hand tighten round hers as he pulled her just a little closer. Maybe she wasn't the only one feeling lonely tonight.

They broke, but Howard didn't move away. Instead he remained there, both standing silently in the darkened room with the video playing quietly in the background. She leaned forward, her forehead touching his. "I've missed you," she confessed softly, the words more honest than she had spoken to him in a long time.

A soft chuckle escaped him, and he didn't play the part of the naive husband. "I've missed you too, Scottie."

"That's always good to hear," she murmured the tease. "I'm not ready to lose you. Or Christopher. I just… wish you would trust me, Howard."

"And can you return that?" her husband asked, his voice a little rough in its whisper.

"I can try." Dark eyes flickered up to find blue ones closed. "What did you mean when you said that we may not have lost him?"

There was a long moment of silence before those eyes she knew so well opened and found hers. He smiled for her just a little. "He has every right to be angry, Scottie. We need to… acknowledge that. He's not a child and treating him like one will only end with him resenting us."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"We choose something to give on."

Scottie tilted her head to the side. "And what would you suggest for that? You've already told him what happened. What could we possibly give on that's bigger than that?"

"We've both been against his relationship with Elizabeth since the beginning. He's going to marry her, with or without our blessing."

"So what? We have them over for dinner? Play nice?"

"We can't repair anything if he's not speaking to us, Scottie."

She purses her lips together. "And how will Red feel about inviting Elizabeth into our home and giving our blessing?" she asked, unable to completely keep the sarcasm from her voice.

"You let me worry about Red. This is about _our_ family." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Trust goes both ways, sweetheart."

After a long moment she nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and she felt him return the embrace as their memories of their son's childhood played on the TV screen in the background.

* * *

 

Notes: I'm so nervous about tomorrow's episode! Is Scottie really a baddie or is she trying to protect her family in some really twisted way? Ugh. Too many hours between now and then :-/

I have a one shot for Truth in the Lies I've been poking at, but it's been a busy week at work this week. If I can get it finished and edited this afternoon I should have it up!


	52. Dinner at the Hargraves'

**Dinner at the Hargraves'**

"This was a terrible idea," Christopher grumbled as they approached the large doors to his family home. One family home, Liz reminded herself. Apparently the Hargraves owned real estate all around the world for both professional and personal use. Even Chris had had a few apartments when he'd worked for Halcyon. She hadn't learned until relatively recently that his condo there in DC had just been one stop. He had had one very similar - security and all - in New York City for easy access to their main offices there. That way of living made his abrupt split with the family business over what had happened even more impressive, and Liz supported him in it.

That didn't mean that she thought he should ostracize his family on a personal level forever. Especially if they were extending an olive branch. For better or worse, they were his family.

"Hey," she coaxed softly, touching his arm, "they took a risk inviting us. Both of us. That has to mean something."

Chris snorted. "Susan and Howard Hargrave are two of the most manipulative people you'll ever meet on your life. They don't do anything without a reason behind it. Even inviting their son and his fiancé to dinner."

"What about telling their son a secret that can only hurt them?"

She saw the twitch at the corner of his lips that showed irritation. "That was Howard, not Scottie." He reached up to knock on the door hard.

"So you're pissed at your mother?"

"They both kept it. I'm not letting that go any time soon."

Liz didn't have a chance to answer as the door opened and Susan Scott Hargrave offered a smile that probably would have fooled anyone that didn't know her, and maybe even a few that did. "Christopher. Elizabeth. I'm glad you made it."

Chris quirked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as he followed Scottie into the house, shrugging his coat off as he went. It somehow looked larger now that it wasn't filled with guests for the Christmas party, and Liz's gaze took everything in as quickly as she could, filing it away. Antiques, expensive paintings, and ornate rugs. It was all perfectly put together.

Howard joined them and it was a blur of drinks, smiles, and small talk. Nothing was said about Grey Matters or anything else that might set Chris' temper off at them. Liz couldn't quite tell if they were doing their best to respect their son's need for space or if it was a manipulation tactic. She considered herself fairly adept at reading people - so said a couple of degrees and her successful line of work - but these two were nearly impossible to get a real read on.

Drinks led into dinner and Liz started to relax just a little. Howard, at least, seemed to be genuinely trying to get to know her. He asked about where she was raised, her education, and if she had any family left. She told a story about Hudson and Scottie piped up with a story about a cat that Chris had, apparently, gone out of his way in creativity as a child and named Fluffy.

Liz grinned at him. "You said you'd never had a pet before. Liar."

Chris snorted and took a long sip of his drink. "I didn't. That was Kevin's cat."

"It might as well have been yours," Scottie countered.

"Why? Because I was over there all the time?"

"Who's Kevin?" Liz jumped back in, trying to defuse what was going to soon be a dangerous level of tension building. "I've never heard you talk about a Kevin."

"Kevin Jensen. He was a...friend growing up. We lost touch over the years."

"Jensen? Like the reporter?" Liz gawked. "You grew up with him?"

"It's not a big deal," Chris grumbled, shoving a fork full of food into his mouth and shooting her a look that begged her to drop it.

Liz grinned as she sipped at her drink. She had about given up on hearing too many childhood stories from her fiancé. It wasn't that he was hiding them, particularly. He just didn't share unless asked. Chris' focus was always on the present and the future. Well, usually it was.

"Christopher and Kevin were inseparable," Scottie explained.

Chris frowned. "You and I seem to remember that very differently," he growled, his eyes flashing dangerously. "See, I remember being forced into situations with people I had no connections with. I though it was me, but I guess having large chunks of your memories blocked by people you _trusted_ would make a kid a little hesitant to form tight bonds."

Scottie blinked hard and Howard stiffened a little. Liz remained intentionally quiet. He had been holding it in, his energies focused on building up Grey Matters and building a personal life with her. She had thought maybe he was trying to move past it, and maybe he was, but not talking about it was coming to a point now, and Howard and Scottie Hargrave were on the dangerously sharp end of that.

"Christopher," his mother tried, but Chris was already halfway to his feet.

"Listen, I thought I could fake it long enough to get through the evening, but even I'm not that good."

"Son, we just want a chance to-"

"What? Explain? You already did that. It didn't help. All it did was confirm something I've known most of my life. I can't trust you. Either of you."

Liz sat there only half a beat as Chris started for the door. She set her glass down and started to stand, but Scottie's strangely broken voice stopped her.

"Elizabeth, everything we've done up until this point has been to protect him. He has to understand that."

Liz closed her eyes briefly, pulling in a short breath. "He doesn't _have_ to understand anything about this. Until you get that, you'll never get a chance to fix what you've completely screwed up with him."

She didn't give them a chance to answer her, but grabbed her purse and made a beeline for the front door that Chris had already left through. She found him standing in the driveway, his hands shoved deeply in his slack pockets, his back to her. The dreary sky had opened up at some point that evening, but the rain didn't seem to bother him. Liz stepped out into it and circled around him, catching his gaze. She tried for a smile, but he didn't return it. She wasn't the best at handling these moments, but she knew she had to try. Her fingers touched his. "You want to talk about it?"

He shook his head briefly and his expression broke her heart, the cracks in his angry mask showing just how hurt he was under it. Liz reached out and he was suddenly in her arms, her fingers gripping the back of his jacket and his strong arms around her in return. They held onto each other in silence, the rain pouring down on them. She may not have known what to say to make this better, but she could be there. She could support him. At least he didn't have to face it alone.

* * *

 

Notes: So.... anyone else as heartbroken over Howard as I am? Anyone?


	53. Dangerous Realizations

**Dangerous Realizations**

"...dropped an entire file off with Cooper like that somehow proves that she's trustworthy. She may be on loan from Mossad but she has Reddington written all over her."

Chris risked a glance up from the files he had had his nose stuck in the better part of the evening. Their surveillance was still top notch, but without a team of analysts to go through it all, he and the other members of Grey Matters had been pulling late hours sorting through everything they needed. "At least he's entertaining the idea now. He can't ignore it when it's coming from multiple sources."

"Trust me, Cooper's not ignoring it," Liz said as she took a seat with him on the floor.

"Well, he wouldn't open it up to Grey Matters before this Navabi showed. That has to count for something."

"And if she's on Reddington's payroll?"

He shrugged, sitting back against the couch. "Then we'll deal with those complications as they come. He's facing them too, so it's not a surprise that he'd try to quietly use the Task Force."

His fiancé sighed and Chris set the file down, reaching out to pull her closer to him. She melted in, fitting perfectly against him and he tightened his grip a little. He had been out of town for nearly a week with Grey Matters on a job. As important as it was to get to the bottom of this Cabal, it was equally important to fix themselves firmly in the US government's good graces. Grey Matters needed to prove that they were the ones that had carried the load for Halcyon's black ops, and they were still the ones to call. Without contracts, they wouldn't last. Not with the kind of money it took to run the ops they did.

It didn't make being away from her in the midst of all the chaos any easier.

"What do you say we pack this up for tonight, order Wing Yee's, and have a night just for us?"

He saw a smile perk the corner of her lips and he couldn't help but echoed it. He leaned down for a kiss, thoroughly ready to forget about work for a little while, but he blinked hard as Liz jerked to the side, diving for one of the files and missing the would-be kiss. "What's this?"

"Thought you wanted me to put the files down for the evening?"

"This man. Why is Grey Matters watching him?"

Chris leaned forward to peer at a file that he hadn't gotten a chance to look at fully, but he recognized the name and photo as someone that they had been watching as a possible member of the Cabal. "Walter Martin. We have evidence linking him to Fitch, and we're trying to tie him in with Peter Kotsiopulos who we think took Fitch's place in the leadership position."

"You're watching federal agents?" Liz asked quietly.

"They're scattered all through here. Your team is pretty much the only group in the government I'm willing to trust with this. Even our own usual contacts are subject to suspicion right now. Do you know him?"

"Yeah. He's been lurking around the Post Office lately." Her tone was a mix of hesitation and uncomfortable understanding of what that meant. The Cabal could have eyes and ears in the Post Office. "I have to tell Cooper."

"Babe, it's late, and reaching out to him now might tip people off. Why don't you order dinner and I'll look into this file? We'll take it to Cooper first thing tomorrow."

He heard her make a small sound of affirmation and he grabbed the file to flip through it, eyes scanning over a few of Dumont's notes left on surveillance photos in his scrawled writing. Mixed into the paperwork was a transcript of a call they had intercepted. At first glance it wasn't more than a check in with someone, which was probably why Dumont hadn't taken a closer look or listen, but as dark blue eyes studied the text, Christopher frowned.

"Okay, Wing Yee's is on its way."

"Cancel it," Chris answered. "I was wrong. I need to call my team together and you need to get ahold of Cooper now. Is Reddington stateside?"

"Why? What'd you find?"

"The Cabal is making a move after Red."

* * *

 

Notes: Sorry about the slow updates over here. I think I've mentioned that I write ahead of this, and I've hit a snag on making something work, so that slows everything down. I suppose the worst that happens is I get caught up though, right? :)

So, what did you guys think about the return of the main show?


	54. Plan in Motion

**Plan in Motion**

Everything was in motion by the time the Task Force had found out that the Cabal was planning to attack Red. The best Cooper could do was to insist that he was delivered to the Post Office. It had taken every favour he had, and they knew that as soon as Kotsiopulos made his appearance that he would claim national security and they'd never see Reddington again.

Seeing him locked away in that box again reminded Liz of the first day they had met. He had been all smug smiles and full of information that no one should have known. She certainly hadn't expected her new team to find out about a few select pieces of her past and her upbringing that day.

Now there were no smug smiles as blue eyes flickered up to meet hers, her boots making just enough noise on the hard floors to draw his attention. "Lizzie," he breathed, his expression a little surprised.

Liz tried for a reassuring smile, but she didn't have to see it to know it didn't quite make it. "Red, what's going on?"

He snorted a mirthless chuckle. "I warned you that you and Christopher were playing with something you couldn't possibly understand, Lizzie."

She glanced up at where the cameras were fixed in the box. "Aram's bought us a little time, but if you're going to fill me in, you need to do so now,"

"It's out of your hands. They want something that I no longer have."

"And what's that?"

"The Fulcrum," he murmured, his voice low.

"And what's that?" She knew that honesty and openness weren't his go-to's, but she needed something. She had to have something.

"A blackmail file meant to be the bargaining chip for my life."

Liz did everything she could to school her expression. What were the odds that she found a blackmail file that she had never known about tucked away in a childhood toy just weeks before finding out that Reddington was missing one? When Aram and Dumont had shown her the footage, she had felt sick at the idea that someone from her past was connected to this mess with the Cabal that was happening now. Chris had been the one to voice the idea that it could be Reddington, but she hadn't wanted to believe it. That would give her the key piece of information to understand why he had dropped into her life, and after everything she had _wanted_ it to be more than him using her for something. She had _wanted_ there to be a deeper connection, even if he had told her that he wasn't her father. Somehow she wanted it to be more than this, but what she wanted didn't seem to matter.

"Lizzie?"

The nickname caused her to draw a sharp breath. "I'm going to save you, Reddington," she swore softly, her voice tense with the determination. "But then we're done."

A startled expression flashed through his eyes briefly, but if it remained she couldn't tell. Liz turned on her heel and left the room. If she was going to free him, she had to act fast.

"I'll be back. Don't let anyone take him from this facility," she instructed as she pulled her phone out, stepping into the elevator. "Dembe. We need to meet."


	55. Dangerous Games

**Dangerous Games**

She hadn't been entirely sure that Chris would be willing to put his neck out for Red just because she asked. He had launched Grey Matters as an entity separate of Halcyon and they were struggling to prove their worth. One wrong move could kill his project before it really got off the ground, and she knew how much he had put into it. The hours, the money, his team's trust… but he hadn't hesitated, reminding her that part of the reason that Grey Matters had broken from Halcyon was to cut the strings that the Cabal had so obviously tied to his parents' company. He was in this all the way as long as it led to an eventual Cabal takedown.

So when he stopped her outside of Peter Kotsiopulos' office and asked her if she was ready to put a target on her back, Liz paused.

"I'm with you either way, but the Cabal already knows they have an enemy in Grey Matters. They don't know you yet. If you do this, you're declaring war."

"I have to, or they'll throw him in some dark hole or worse."

Her fiancé gave a firm nod and a thin smile. "Then let's do this."

Liz held tightly to a special projector that Dembe had given her along with a key to turn it on. They had sat in a little apartment together - Liz doing the best she could to ignore the fact that Red had photos of her growing up, including one she'd snagged a quick photo of on her phone while Dembe had been setting the projector up of her as a toddler in a woman's lap on a swing - watching the terrifying images, some that even Aram and Dumont hadn't been able to uncover, the information proving just how deeply this conspiracy went.

The door to the office was opened for them, and Kotsiopulos looked as if he were on his way out. "Mr Hargrave, it's about time. What intel was so important that… Agent Scott. I was not aware that you would be accompanying him."

Liz steeled her expression. "You'll want to make time for this, because if you don't, there are a few papers that would love to see it."

Kotsiopulos stared at her, his gaze fixed, as Liz set the projector down. "I don't have time for games, Agent Scott, and I would have expected Howard Hargrave's son to have a bit more respect for my time than to-"

"Raymond Reddington doesn't have the Fulcrum, Director," Liz cut him off. "I do." She turned the key and the projector jumped to life, incriminating images displayed across his wall. "And unless you release him into our custody and respect the arrangements already made, the world will know exactly who you and your colleagues are."

The bespectacled man stared at her for a long moment. "Bold move, Agent Scott."

"And the information doesn't end with the Fulcrum," Chris assured him.

A short chuckle left the Director. "These are dangerous games you children play. You're not the first to play them, but for now you've reset the status quo. Well done." He picked up the phone. "This is Director Peter Kotsiopulos. The threat has been nullified. We no longer need Mr Reddington's assistance in the matter." He hung up the phone and looked over to them, a smirk playing on his lips. "Say hello to your father for me, won't you, Christopher?"

Liz saw Chris bristle ever so slightly at her side. "You'll find out pretty quickly that I'm not my father, Director, and my company won't be so easily bullied into doing your dirty work for you."

 


	56. All He Wanted

**All He Wanted**

Raymond Reddington pulled a deep breath in as he took a heavy seat in the familiar little apartment he kept. He was rattled, even if he'd never admit it, and he loosed the breath as Dembe handed him a glass of freshly poured scotch. "You should never have brought her here," he murmured.

"There was no other way."

"There's always another way. Now Peter will have his eye on her more than before. And the two of them showing up together?" Red huffed and sank down a little, fingers going to the bridge of his nose. "This is what I've been trying to avoid."

"Perhaps it has been unavoidable for longer than you will admit."

There was a knock on the door to the flat and Red glared a little at Dembe as the younger man moved to answer it. Elizabeth Scott stood in the hall and she didn't look particularly happy as she entered, even if she tried for a smile for Dembe. She circled around, the smile fading by the time she reached Red, and she held a very small case in her hand. "I should be home right now. I have… I just waltzed into the Director of Clandestine Service's office and blackmailed him into releasing you-"

"Elizabeth, I would _never_ have asked you to-"

"Let me finish," she snapped, her thin control slipping. "I have a wedding to plan, a career to follow, and _no where_ in there does getting tugged around by a sociopath with some sort of agenda that he still won't share with me have room in my life. You have photos of me growing up all through this apartment. Where did you get them? Have you been stalking me?"

Red took only half a beat to answer, in case any longer would confirm the false impression. "Sam sent most of them."

"Sam? My Sam? My dad? How did you know him?"

"We had a… complicated relationship," Red answered carefully and he could feel the judgement from Dembe at his vagueness as the younger man moved to sit at his puzzle at the table.

"I'm sure you did," Elizabeth bit out. "And the woman? In the picture with me?"

Red's gaze shifted the the photo he knew she was referring to. Katarina's face was difficult to see in it, but her bright smile had survived the corrupted film. It reminded him of the woman he once knew and all the lies he'd believed, and in that moment, all he could offer to her daughter was one small truth. "Your mother."

He watched her rage die just a little, surprise taking its place. He sat silently as she turned and took the photo from his shelf, her thumb ghosting over the image. "What's her name?"

"I knew her as Katarina Rostova."

"The woman you knew," Elizabeth breathed, and when her gaze met his, she was desperate. "Just tell me what's going on. Please. How did you know her? Were you in love with her? Did you… you've told me you're not my father, but you knew my mother and you knew Sam. You knew them well enough that you hid your file in my rabbit when I was a kid. Before the fire. Reddington did you-?"

"Elizabeth, it's been a long day."

She blinked, the spiraling emotional state slamming to a stop and he felt his chest tighten. "Okay," she said stiffly and shoved the case into his hands. "This is all you wanted anyway."

The box felt cold in his hands, even if she'd been holding it close since she walked in. It wasn't what he wanted. Not within itself. He wanted a way to protect her. He wanted a way to make sure she had a way to make every dream come true and to secure her future for her and whatever family she chose to build. That had been what the Fulcrum was, once. Now it was yet another complication between them.

Elizabeth turned and stormed out, leaving him without even having risen from his chair.

Dembe cleared his throat from his place. "You need to tell her, Raymond. That's the only way. You must tell her everything."

Red shook his head slowly, numb fingers prying the case open to reveal the Fulcrum. "I don't think I know how to do that," he admitted, the terrifying truth leaving his lips in barely a whisper.


	57. Wedding Plans

**Wedding Plans**

Christopher sighed as he looked at the files stacked on the desk. After the day he'd had the last thing he wanted to do was go through surveillance on their current case, but it needed to be done and Liz was over at Reddington's. That could take a while, depending how much the bastard tried to twist her around.

"Hey boss?" Nez called, knocking on the open door. "You asked me look into some possible recruits?"

"Tell me you have some analysts," Chris sighed and she smirked.

She motioned to the stack on his desk. "Several from Dumont, yeah. A few old Navy guys and gals we could use from me."

"You guys are amazing. We've got to build our ranks."

"What? You want to sleep or something?"

Chris blinked owlishly at her. "Not sure I remember what that is."

"Mm," she agreed with a short laugh.

"Hey?"

Nez moved out of the doorway to reveal Liz standing there. Chris sat up straight. "Hey babe. How'd it go?"

His fiancé waited until Nez slipped away and stepped into the scarcely decorated office space that he kept, closing the door behind her. Christopher was barely on his feet before he found her with her arms around him and her face pressed against his chest. "Hey?" he coaxed softly, returning the embrace. "Talk to me."

"He's been playing me the whole time. He knew my mother, but he won't tell me anything about her. I think… I think he just wanted to find the Fulcrum. Well he has it, and I'm done with him."

Christopher pulled in a shaky breath, running his fingers through her dark hair in a soothing fashion. "You get a picture of your mom?" He felt her nod against him. "Okay then. We'll find her ourselves. We don't need Reddington's help."

Liz tightened her grip on him. "I know." She sniffed, and as she pulled back he could see the tears she'd been fighting. "I don't want to wait, Chris. I don't care if it's perfect or if the only people there are your team and mine. I just want to marry you."

A small chuckle escaped him. "You sure about that?"

"Yeah. Even if we don't get St Cecilia's like we wanted, I don't care. I just want to marry you."

"Well," Chris said with a mischievous smile, catching her eye. "I got a call today. I hadn't had time to return it yet, but the church had said that they had an opening early next week. Someone canceled and they were asking if we wanted the slot. I was going to call them back and tell them that was too soon, but…"

Liz laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. He grinned into it, picking her up and he felt her grip tighten. Finally they broke, both grinning like idiots despite everything that had happened that day.

After a moment, Liz gave him a playful shove. "What are you waiting for? Call them back. We don't want them to give the spot away."

"You sure? We won't have time to pull everything you were talking about together."

She shrugged. "All we need is you, me, someone to marry us, and someone to witness it. Anything else is bonus."

Chris grinned, grabbing for his phone. At the end of the day, as long as they were backing each other up, nothing else mattered. Reddington might have been using her and his parents might have spent the better part of his life lying to him. The Cabal could be on their doorstep, but none of it mattered. Not when they faced it together.

* * *

 

Notes: So, I'm not done with this story, but I do have an end in sight, so I've started plotting for a summer project that _may_ include a Blacklist/Redemption crossover in which Tom finds out Scottie was set up and why. :P


	58. Demands

**Demands**

It had been easy enough to ignore the first couple "requests" that Reddington had sent him to meet. With the wedding moved up and interviews being conducted for new recruits to fill Grey Matters ranks, Christopher Hargrave didn't have a lot of spare time to entertain a man that he didn't particularly like.

The last request was more difficult to ignore, as it came in the form of Baz catching him on the street and making it clear that it wasn't a request any longer. It wasn't like Red would let up if he didn't show anyway.

Reddington was waiting in a restaurant, Dembe sitting close by at the empty bar, and Chris couldn't help but wonder if he had been brought there to be dealt with, as Reddington might have phrased it. The staff was nowhere to be seen and there no one else seemed interested in sharing a dining room with the Concierge of Crime that evening.

Chris entered anyway, taking note of any exits he might need to make use of. It was a good sign that neither Baz nor Dembe had asked him to hand over his firearm that they would have known he was carrying. He schooled his expression as he slipped into the booth opposite of the man he'd known his whole life. "This better be important. Busy doesn't begin to describe my day."

"Then I'll make this brief," Reddington said as he met his gaze across the table. "You will not marry Elizabeth."

Chris blinked hard, a short laugh escaping before he swallowed the rest of it. "You're serious. Alright then. I think we're done."

He stood, but Reddington caught hold of his wrist. "If you care for Elizabeth at all, you will not marry her."

The younger man snorted. "You've got a lot of nerve, Reddington. You bust into her life, hide the fact that you knew her as a child, use her to hide your little blackmail file away-"

Reddington tightened his grip. "She never should have taken that to the Director. They will come for her now."

"And who's fault is that?" Chris twisted his wrist free and bent down, his voice low and dangerous. "You're an arrogant man. I know that, but you do have a general moral compass of a sort. I've been wracking my brain what it is about Liz that makes you think you have a _right_ to step into her life like you have. To upend everything for her, and the only thing I can come up with is that she's your daughter." He watched Reddington stiffen ever so slightly. "So did you lie to her, Red? Are you her father?"

As quickly as the discomfort had shown, it was gone again, and Reddington was the same imposing figure Chris had always known, even looking up at him from the booth. His thin lips twitched irritably. "No. I am not Elizabeth's father."

Christopher snorted. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. "Let's get something straight, Red. You have _no_ say in who Liz marries, and you certainly have no say in who I marry. We don't need your permission, so I've got a counter proposal to yours." He caught his gaze and held it, his voice firm. "Until you're willing to tell her the whole truth, leave us the hell alone."

With that he turned and left the restaurant, neither Dembe or Baz reaching out to stop him.

* * *

 

Notes: I had so much fun with this particular little drabble.


	59. All Hell Breaks Loose

**All Hell Breaks Loose**

They hadn't heard from Christopher since he had stormed out of their home the night of what was supposed to be a peaceful dinner. The silence was more heartbreaking than the shouting, and as much as Scottie wanted to blame the mess on Howard and his decisions to tell their son what had happened, she knew that wasn't entirely fair. Telling him, right or wrong, wasn't the issue. The secrets had been creating a rift since they'd begun. He'd never been the same after he was taken, and Scottie's determination to put things _right_ again had only succeeded in setting them up to land where they were right then. He'd always been an intuitive child, and he'd read their uncertainty over the years, but now that he truly knew why, he was returning it tenfold.

Her only son was getting married and she sat behind a mahogany desk in her office going through paperwork to distract herself. Things had not turned out how she planned.

A knock came at her door and she looked up. Kat Carlson stood with a cellphone in hand. "I know you said you weren't taking calls, but Mr Hargrave is-"

Scottie reached for the phone, pushing back her own irritation. "Yes?" she snapped at her husband, Kat making a hasty retreat. "Is there a reason you decided to call in on Kat's line rather than mine?"

There was a beat of silence on the other end. " _Scottie, you and I have hidden a lot of things over the years. Part of that is the business we're in, and… sometimes a misguided attempt to protect someone_."

She didn't like where this was going. "Howard, what's happened?"

" _I needed to keep you away from this, but the secrets are what got us into this mess with Chris. Listen to me. Let me finish before you get angry._ " Well, that didn't put her nerves at ease, but she pursed her lips together and waited. " _Halcyon is under surveillance. Everything Red feared about the Cabal is coming around. I thought I could… slow it. Red and I have been working on that, but Elizabeth and Chris' stunt with Kotsiopulos escalated everything._ "

Scottie pulled in a deep breath. Being angry would do nothing right then. She would sort through how she felt about her husband's lies later. Now they had to work together. "You said we're under surveillance. What kind of access do they have?"

" _They've watching my every step. Matias Solomon is Kotsiopulos' enforcer._ "

"Mm." She knew the name. If she were honest, she'd wanted to bring him into Halcyon for years. His loyalties to the Cabal were strong though. She certainly didn't want him as an enemy. If nothing else, Howard had been right to handle this with care.

" _I've had intel come in that they're making a move at the wedding._ "

Scottie blinked hard. "Chris' wedding?" she managed, her voice giving halfway through.

" _I'm on my way. Chris isn't answering his phone._ "

"I'll meet you there."

" _We'll need backup. Choose only people you trust, Scottie_."

"Call Nez. She'll answer, and she'll be able to get to one of them at least. And Howard?"

" _I'll get to him. We're not losing him. Not like this. Not because of this_."

The line went dead in her ear and Scottie loosed a shaky breath. "Be careful," she whispered what she had wanted to say into the empty office. She sucked in a deep breath, her lips moving silently in a tongue twister that helped her focus as she dialed a familiar number. "Trey. I'm sending you a list of operatives. Have them meet me in the control room now."


	60. Wedding Day

**Wedding Day**

They had had less than a week to pull it together, but somehow there they were. A few things had been in place already. Liz had picked out a dress and they had the location, but most everything else had been pulled together last second, including their minister. Harold Cooper had been startled when Liz had asked, but he'd agreed on the condition that they weren't knee deep in a case the day of the wedding. Liz was fairly certain that the only reason Reddington hadn't conveniently come up with a big, bad blacklister the day of her vows was because she wasn't speaking to him and he had no idea it was happening. If she lucked out, it'd remain that way.

The people they cared about were there though. The people they trusted. Even Ressler, for all his grumbling over Chris, was there, suit pressed and he'd given her a brief hug when she had come in. If Liz didn't know better, she thought that the woman that had come with him might have been Audrey Bidwell. He'd mentioned that he and his ex-fiancé had reconnected while he'd been out with his injury. From the looks of it, they were doing well. Maybe better than that, Liz decided with a small smile as she thought about the way Audrey had had her arm looped through Ressler's, a bright smile pulling a small one from him. It was good to see him happy.

Aram had settled in, chatting happily with Dumont, but she had seen how his gaze continued to shift over to their newest teammate, Samar seemingly oblivious to the glances, even if Meera wasn't. Liz had seen her tease Aram goodnaturedly just before Chris had come in and Liz had quickly moved to the back of the little church.

And there she was, dressed for her wedding, and she couldn't stop smiling. In the middle of all the chaos, at least _this_ had come together.

A knock at the open door drew her attention around and she was surprised to find Nez Rowan standing there. She'd never seen the other woman dressed up before, but with her hair pinned back and a black dress on, she was striking. She didn't look particularly happy though.

"Liz, hey. I can't find Chris and there's no time to look. We have a problem."

* * *

Notes: I know this one was super short. I'm hoping to add another chapter this afternoon/evening or tomorrow. The next one is definitely longer :)


	61. Shotgun Wedding

**Shotgun Wedding**

Christopher Hargrave stood outside the church, his nerves bundled so tightly that he had had to step out for a breath of air rather than be pulled into a conversation he couldn't focus on. For the first time in ages he was craving a cigarette. Something to take the edge off and focus on while he waited for what would be the best day of his life. It was probably good that he didn't have one, since that beautiful woman that he was waiting on to walk down the aisle would probably kill him if she caught him with it. That'd be a short marriage.

His chuckle was cut short as a black SUV pulled up and Chris stiffened as Howard Hargrave stepped out, his expression tense, and a briefcase in one hand, shotgun in the other. "Dad-"

"Chris, I'm sorry. We need to get everyone out of here now."

There was something in his voice that struck a warning with the younger Hargrave. "What happened?"

"Everything Reddington and I have tried to warn you kids about. Is Nez here?"

"Probably. I haven't seen her. What's going on?"

"The Cabal is coming." He started up the stairs of the church and Chris followed, his chest tight. "I received intel that they're sending a team in after both you and Elizabeth. They're nullifying the threat you posed."

"In broad daylight?" Chris demanded.

Howard paused, turning to look at him. "You proved their fears right, son. You and Liz are… you're dangerous to the Cabal. More dangerous than those that came before you proved. I'm sorry you were brought back into this."

He looked past him, back towards the road, and when Chris followed his gaze he saw the vehicles coming towards them. His father grabbed his shoulder, all but shoving him into the church where it looked like Nez had already delivered the bad news.

Liz turned and looked at him. "Chris, we need to-"

"They're already here," Chris cut his fiancé off, looking around. Some of the feds would be armed. Ressler, Meera, and Navabi definitely would be. Possibly Cooper. Aram wouldn't be. Out of his people only Nez and Dumont had made it, and only Nez would be armed, even in that dress. Even if those were guns in his father's case, he didn't like the odds.

The first bullet pierced through the stain glass window without warning and Chris jumped for Liz, someone shouting for everyone to get down. Liz shot him a look as they took cover next to one of the pews. "Tell me you're armed."

"I wasn't aware that the shotgun wedding was a literal thing."

She rolled her eyes at him and motioned to where Howard was taking cover with them, handing his son a gun to use. "Your mother's bringing in reinforcements."

"Yeah, we have to survive until that gets here though," Chris bit back. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and couldn't help but be reminded of the ambush he'd lost over half his team to not quite two years before. They'd been pinned down a great deal like this, but at least they had all been prepared. He glanced over to Dumont and Aram, neither field trained or ready for something like this. Then there was Ressler's girlfriend who was huddled back with wide, frightened eyes. "We have to get them out of here. They're sitting ducks."

"This is because of the Fulcrum?" Liz asked, sounding as skeptical as Chris felt.

"This is about power," Howard answered, handing her a gun that he'd fished out of his case. "Through their methods they've kept some of the biggest players in the intelligence community either neutral or aligned with them. Their favourites method being threatening the families of the key players."

"Families?" Liz echoed. "Katarina Rostova. Was she involved in all of this?"

Howard looked uncomfortable with the question. "Yes, and your father as well."

A bullet pinged too close for comfort, effectively ending the conversation as Chris peeked over the pew to return fire. They were pinned in, but as far as he could tell they hadn't breached the back yet. "Liz, can you get Aram, Dumont, and Audrey out the back? You need to move before they get there."

"Me? What about you? They're after both of us."

"And someone has to cover that escape. I won't be far behind you, but you have to go while there's a chance." He motioned to his partner across the room. "Nez, go with-"

"Everyone down!" Cooper yelled from near a window where he'd been returning fire, and the next handful of moments were a blur of an explosion going off, pieces of the church coming down around them, and there was a high pitched ringing that drowned every other noise out.

Chris blinked hard and coughed, struggling to sit up from where the blast had thrown him. He looked around, finding it hard to focus between the ringing and the way the dust hadn't quite settled yet.

"Audrey? Audrey!"

He winced as he looked over, Liz's partner bent over his girlfriend, but he couldn't see the woman for the ginger agent blocking his view.

"Chris?"

He coughed, clearing his throat, and pulling himself up so that he could look at the woman he was supposed to be exchanging vows with right then. "Get them out of here through the back."

"We've got an opening," Meera agreed, suddenly next to them. "Audrey took a hard hit. If she has a chance, we need to get her out now."

"I'll be right behind you," Chris promised.

Liz looked ready to argue, but they both knew that Meera wasn't getting them all out by herself, and Ressler would have his hands full with Audrey. Finally she gave a sharp nod. "I'll see you when this is over." She was halfway to her feet, gun clutched in her hand when she turned again. "I love you."

"Love you too. Meet you at the Post Office."

Liz nodded and Chris had to tear his gaze away from her. They were breaching the front of the church and if Liz had half a chance of getting away he had to make sure that the Cabal was distracted. He popped up over the pew to return fire before ducking back down. He risked a glance to his left, looking for Howard, who had been thrown by the earlier blast just as he had, was was coming around from it. He found him and they locked gazes just long enough for him to see the fear in his eyes and his name leave his father's lips.

Chris found himself stumbling back, his gun slipping from his hand as he fell and hit the tattered floorboards of the church hard. He lay there for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened, but when he tried to sit back up, the whole reason for the fall became evident as pain caused him to reach for his right shoulder, finding it covered in blood when he risked a look. Someone had gotten a lucky shot off.

"Christopher Hargrave," a smooth voice greeted him and he blinked hard, his vision finally focusing in on a man he didn't know. He was tall, black, and slender. His grin reminded Chris of the Cheshire Cat as he leveled his gun at the young man flat on his back, a bullet in his shoulder. "This is almost a shame."

" _Solomon_!"

Chris followed the man's gaze to see Howard Hargrave standing with a revolver aimed, blood caked to the side of his face and a determined look in his blue eyes.

The rest of the firefight might as well have gone silent. It was like Chris could hear the sound of his father's gun spinning to an empty chamber. Then again. Solomon seemed to realize as soon as Howard and his son did that the older Hargrave was out of bullets, but he stopped, looking as if someone were chattering in his ear through a comm.

Solomon jerked to the side as a bullet clipped him and he spun, narrowing dark eyes at Harold Cooper. "Drop it," the assistant director growled and Solomon slowly raised his hands.

Shouts at the door drew their attention for a split second, but when they looked back the man who had led the assault on Chris' wedding was gone.

Howard knelt down next to his son, putting pressure on the bleeding wound and bringing with it a new wave of pain. Chris swallowed the yelp as best as he could, everything coming sharply into focus before dimming again against the pain. He sank back, realizing his eyes had fluttered closed when they opened again as his father spoke lowly. "Take it easy. That's the backup we've been waiting on."

A pained sound escaped him. "Liz?"

"She's fine. I'm sure she's fine. I'm so sorry, son."

Chris loosed a shaky breath. All the things that had happened to make him so angry at his father dimmed in that moment when faced with what was happening right then. He reached a bloody hand up, finding Howard's. "Me too," he managed as everything faded around him.

* * *

 

notes: This was a bit later than I expected it to go up, but here it is. Things aren't going to slow down for a while. You've been warned ;)


	62. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

It looked like a disaster zone. It had been a small blessing that the people invited to the wedding had, for the most part, been trained for an attack, even if they hadn't been expecting one. It had been the only way any of them had gotten out of the church alive.

"Howard? Where is he? Is he alright?"

The CEO of Halcyon Aegis blinked against the bright sun to see his wife picking her way through the chaos, not bothering to school her terrified expression. She'd come through. Despite everything that had happened recently, she'd come through for them in the end.

"Medical team is working on him now. He took a bullet to the right shoulder and they're trying to get the bleeding under control. I was told to give them room to do their jobs." The last part came out in a huff, the EMT's demands still fresh, as was the memory of his son being moved to a gurney with an oxygen mask over his mouth and the blood loss draining the colour from his face. He would be alright, but this shouldn't have happened.

"Elizabeth?" Scottie asked hesitantly.

"On her way to the Post Office," Nez Rowan said, drawing her former bosses' attention. "Malik is getting her there along with Mojtabai and Dumont is going to help him go over some of the footage there. How's Chris?"

"They're working on him. He'll be fine," Howard assured her.

Nez grimaced. "At least there's some good news with Chris. Ressler's date didn't make it." She sighed, her hand brushing against her nose in a nervous habit Howard recognized from her early days with Halcyon.

Howard reached out briefly, offering her a thin smile of encouragement, before reaching into his pocket and fishing out his buzzing phone. "Red."

" _You're at the church_?"

"I am. I got the warning to the kids, and before you say anything about bringing Scottie in-"

" _Scottie doesn't matter_ ," his old friend cut him off. " _I need you to escort Elizabeth to the address that I'm sending you. Under no circumstances is she to go to the black site._ "

"She's on her way there now, Red. Meera Malik took her there with their technician and Dumont."

" _This was a diversion. They'll take her there._ "

"She'll be safe there. They're not going to attack a government facility. Even they won't go that far."

Reddington growled something irritably from the other end of the phone that sounded like a change of destination for Dembe. " _They don't have to, Howard. They've issued a warrant for her arrest._ "


	63. Set Up

**Set Up**

Meera was talking, but Liz couldn't focus. All she could think about was the sound of that explosion, of Ressler's girlfriend lying on the floor of the church with blood everywhere, and of Chris promising her he'd meet her at the Post Office. She'd just left him there, and she had no idea if the reinforcements they had been banking on had made it there in time or not. She couldn't shake the feeling that she had abandoned her fiancé, her partner, and her friends. Logically she knew that her presence was only putting them in more danger, but the not knowing was killing her.

Her fingers worked at some of the torn lace on her dress. This was supposed to be one of the happiest days of her life, but instead it had landed in shambles, her friends hurt, and the threat still looming.

The SUV pulled up to the curb and Liz moved numbly. She pulled at a couple of pins in her hair, letting it loose to fall at her shoulders. "I have a change of clothes in my office. I'll change and be out to help you sort through things," she promised as they stepped out of the lift and into the office space.

"We'll be here, and I'll check with Cooper for an update."

"Thank you." She padded forward, feet bare from where she had toed her heels off in the fight. She barely caught curious glances as she passed of a woman she recognized as Reven Wright, another that she didn't know at all, and, strangely enough, Harold Cooper's good friend Tom Connolly. What they were doing there could wait until she changed to slacks.

Liz pulled the blinds closed and slowly began to peel her dress off. It had been beautiful before she'd landed in a gunfight.

She was just getting her blouse buttoned when her desk phone started to ring. She glared at it like it would make it stop, but reached for it, realizing that it might be an update. It wasn't like she had her cell on her anyway. It was back at the church. "Scott," she answered automatically.

" _Elizabeth. I need you to listen to me closely._ "

"Reddington?"

" _You've been set up. The Cabal members in the government and law enforcement have pulled their strings and a warrant for your arrest has just been issued_."

"For what?" she demanded. "That's absurd. They're the ones that just attacked my wedding and put all those people at risk. They're the ones that belong in prison."

" _You've been accused of murdering Alan Fitch._ "

"Fitch? But… the Cabal is responsible for that. They contracted…" She swallowed the words before they escaped. Chris' father had just saved their lives. She wasn't going to put him in the crosshairs. Not without the full story.

" _Elizabeth, I need you to listen to me. You need to get out of there. Now_."

"Running makes me look guilty."

" _They will make you look guilty. Everything has already been put into motion. You need to leave before the Director gets there. I'll pick you up._ "

The line went dead in her ear and Liz set the phone back down on the cradle, fear sweeping through her as she grabbed her jacket. If she left then she could get to the bottom of this, but she had to trust Reddington to do that.

Once she had more information she could explain it. Her team would understand.

* * *

 

Notes: I think Tom's supposed to be back for the finale, according to an interview Ryan gave a while back. I'm so excited for Thursday!


	64. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

Christopher Hargrave had woken up in enough hospitals over the years to recognize the first signs of one. The smell, the steady beeping of machines, and the bright white walls. It was always the same, but this time, added to all of that, was the quiet voice of a reporter on the television screen.

" _The arrest warrant for FBI Agent Elizabeth Scott was issued earlier today. Authorities believe that Ms Scott may have been tipped off about the impending arrest and used the distraction of her disrupted wedding to allow her to slip away in the aftermath. She is wanted in connection to the murder of the assistant director of national intelligence and should be considered armed and dangerous._

" _Ms Scott was engaged to Christopher Hargrave, the only son of Halcyon Aegis owners Howard and Susan Hargrave, who was injured in the elaborate escape. It's not certain yet how much or what Mr Hargrave knew about his fiance's alleged ties to Russia, and the Hargraves have declined to comment at this time..._ "

"Chris?"

He blinked, pulled out of his laser focus on the television. His mother was standing from a chair, looking more ragged than he'd seen her in some time.

"What…" He cleared his throat hard, wincing as he did. "What did they do to her?"

Scottie moved over and Chris forced himself to look away from the television to meet her eyes. The mask was cracking, and in that moment he saw more real pain than he'd seen in a long time. It wasn't a show of strength through putting her vulnerabilities on display, but real, honest fear. "They're saying she killed Alan Fitch."

He shifted, wincing as he did. "You and I both know that isn't true."

His mother reached forward and Chris let her take his hand. She gave it a squeeze, clearing her throat before she spoke. "Your father is… planning to take responsibility. He's speaking to our lawyers and will likely be able to cut a deal to help bring the Cabal to heel."

"They could send him to prison for giving that order," Chris breathed, the weight of what his father was doing not lost on him, no matter how many drugs he had running through his system at the moment.

"He's aware. He told me the whole story, and he did it for you, Christopher. They were threatening your life and he couldn't reach you. He did what he thought he had to to keep you safe."

"And now they're blaming it on Liz."

"They're banking on me keeping mouth shut."

Chris looked past his mother and Scottie turned, both seeing a very tired, very stressed Howard at the door. "Dad…"

"I won't let her suffer for a choice I've made, son. I won't let you suffer for it. The lawyers are working on it. They'll call when they have something with a reasonable hope. Until then, considering I may he looking at prison time, I'd like to spend some time with my son if you're feeling up for it."

Chris stared at him for a long moment. Howard Hargrave was willing to go to prison to set things right if it came down to it. He never thought he'd see the day. After a long moment he nodded and watched Howard settle down into one of the chairs by his hospital bed. "Where is she?"

"Don't know. Don't want to know," his father answered. "Red will take care of her though. She won't have to run for long and this will just be a small bump on the road."

"Thank you," Chris said hoarsely, feeling the medication dulling his senses again.

Howard shook his head. "No need, son. This isn't her fault."

"We'll fight them."

"Yes we will, but I need you at your best for that. Don't stay awake on my account, Chris. Get some sleep."

"You said…"

"I'm not going anywhere. The lawyers will be a while. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Chris managed a small nod and reached out, even as he felt the medication pulling him under. He thought he felt his father take his hand, and just for a moment, they weren't lost in chaos.


	65. Justice

**Justice**

They thought she'd set everything up. Somehow the Cabal had made it look like the only reason Liz had donned a wedding dress was to use the wedding as a cover to escape upcoming allegations. That she had hired the people that had shot up her wedding and had used it to run. It sounded insane, but the reporters delivered it so matter-of-factly that people would believe it. People _did_ believe it.

Liz pulled her ballcap a little lower over her face as she moved through the crowded streets. According to the news, Chris was hurt and in the hospital, but how badly she had no idea, and Red was being choosy about what he was willing to share. She could only hear _trust me_ so many times when he held so much in the shadows. He wouldn't tell her about her mother, he wouldn't give her a clear idea about how much her team knew, and one of the few things that she had gotten from him - not directly, of course, but from a phone call he had nowhere to take privately - was that Howard Hargrave was going to turn himself in for Fitch's assassination.

The whole thing was a mess, and somehow she needed to fix it.

Liz pulled a cell phone that she had swiped from an unwitting passerbyer to her ear after dialing a familiar number. She needed to talk to someone she could trust to be straight with her, and Chris was out of commission.

" _Ressler_." Her partner's voice was tight and heavy.

"Ress, don't hang up."

There was a beat of silence. " _Scott_ ," he breathed. " _Where are you_?"

"I can't tell you that. Is everyone okay? They're saying Chris was shot?"

" _Liz, tell me you didn't_ …"

"Seriously? You know me better than that. I'm being set up by the Cabal."

She heard him loose a breath. " _Yeah, Hargrave is in the hospital. He took a bullet to the shoulder, and he's out of surgery. Cooper's tried to reach out, but Halcyon's taken that wing. Apparently his parents aren't letting anyone in_."

"The Cabal is after both of us," Liz murmured, gaze sweeping the street to make sure she didn't spot anything suspicious. "I'm going to fix this, Ress."

" _You can't fix it, Scott_ ," he told her roughly, and there was more bitterness than she had ever heard from him before. " _Audrey's dead_."

Liz froze mid-step. "What?"

" _She's gone. There's no fixing this. There's only bringing the sons of bitches that did it to justice._ "

"We will. I know who made the order. He's not getting away with this."

" _What are you planning, Liz_?"

"He thinks he has me exactly where he wants me. I'm going to show him he doesn't. He's going to prison for what he did. I promise you, Ress." She pulled in a steadying breath. "I gotta go. I'll be in touch."

She thought she heard him say her name, but she was already ending the call, dropping the phone into a garbage bin. They couldn't get away with this, and she couldn't wait any longer on Red.

* * *

 

Notes: I am _so_ nervous about tonight! In all the best ways, though. I'm hoping to see Tom back, curious how the Red vs Kaplan thing pans out, and everything inbetween. I may still have my fingers crossed for that princess birthday party for Agnes. :P


	66. Innocent

**Innocent**

"Agent Ressler, I thought I told you to go home."

Ressler looked up from where he was staring at his cell to see his boss at the door. They were all still dressed for the wedding. Not one of them had made it home yet, and Ressler had no intention of going home to an empty apartment. His suit jacket had been discarded, Audrey's blood staining it, and he knew he looked more disheveled than he ever cared to when at the office, but in the moment it didn't seem important. "I heard from Liz."

Cooper stepped into the office and shut the door behind him. "What did she say?"

"She says she's innocent. That the Cabal set her up and she's going to make it right."

"How?"

"I don't know, but if she's going after someone that can orchestrate… all of this, she shouldn't do it alone."

"Reddington's with her."

"Didn't sound like it."

Cooper pulled in a deep breath and Ressler risked a glance up at him. He looked tired, the worry and stress weighing in him. "Reven Wright has tasked us with bringing Agent Scott in, but after what you've been through I can't let you into the field. You lost your fiancé, Agent Ressler. You should be at home, not in the office."

"Sir-"

"Or perhaps checking on a friend. I'm sure the Halcyon security detail would make an exception for Chris' fiancé's partner."

Ressler nodded slowly, catching the unspoken words. Christopher Hargrave might have information on Liz. It was worth a shot, and certainly better than sitting there in his office or going back home to face the reality of what had happened. Audrey was gone, but Liz was in trouble. He stood, shoving his phone in his pocket. "Sir?" he called as Cooper started to reach for the door handle. "Do you think she's innocent?"

Cooper offers a thin smile. "Don't you, Agent Ressler?"

He did, he realized, but more than that, he wasn't willing to lose anyone else that day. Not if he could help it.

* * *

Notes: I'm still sort of reeling from the season finale and really wishing that Summer Hiatus wasn't as long as it was...


	67. Going After Her

**Going After Her**

He woke to the sound of his name, and as dark blue eyes slid sluggishly open he saw a face he wouldn't have expected. "Ressler," he managed, his voice raspy. "What-?"

"Liz is about to do something stupid and you may be the only one that knows where she's going."

That pulled him out of the drug-induced haze. Chris blinked rapidly to clear his vision. "What's happening?"

"She's going after the person she believes set all of this up. Any idea who that is?"

"Peter Kotsiopulos. He's-"

"He's the Director of the National Clandestine Service."

"Yeah. Heads up the Cabal too. Reddington's letting her go after him directly?"

"I didn't get the impression Reddington was with her."

That wasn't good. Chris started to reach for the IV's and other wires that tethered him to the hospital bed. He winced as his shoulder twinged and sucked in a sharp breath as shifting brought the pain through the medication. He forced the air out his nose, focusing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ressler demanded as alarms started sounding as he continued to disconnect himself.

"Going after her," Chris answered, hating that his voice was giving with the pain.

"Like hell you are."

"You think she'll be able to just march up to him? And what? Get him to confess? She's could get herself killed."

"And what good are you going to do her in a heap on the floor?"

"Mr Hargrave, you shouldn't be-" a nurse tried as she entered, but Chris' glare held her protest off.

"I can't let her face this alone."

"She won't. I'm going."

"Yeah, I know you. The perfect Boy Scout is going to arrest her."

Ressler snorted. "I'm not an agent today. Apparently when your fiancé dies in your arms at your partner's wedding, that makes the bureau less inclined to trust you with your badge. I'm not losing Liz today too."

There was a determination in his voice that Chris wouldn't have predicted. He nodded very slowly. "Don't let them get her, Ressler. They're in deep. If they get their hands on her, they'll kill her. Just buy us some time. My dad… he's working on something to clear her name. He just needs time."

"I've got her back," Ressler promised. "You just… make sure you're still alive for her when she comes home."

Chris watched his fiancé's partner leave the hospital room and the nurse started fussing over the pulled IVs. He had to bring her home. If something happened to her while Chris was stuck in that room, he'd never forgive himself.

* * *

Notes: I'm trying to wrap up the writing on the Hargrave Drabbles (I finished drabble 82 yesterday and it's working towards the end) before I start in on that summer writing project I've talked about briefly, but the season finale threw a wrench in it that I wasn't expecting: that suitcase. I had no idea who it was, because I'm 95% sure that Katarina really isn't dead and that that's not her, so I was trying to come up with someone that Kate could dig up that Kate would apologize TO Katarina about and Dembe would reference it as if the person's death was an affront to Katarina by Reddington. A friend over on Tumblr may have gotten me on the right track for it though, so hopefully as soon as I wrap the writing for this series I can start in in earnest on the new one. For a little bit at least you'll probably be getting two stories at once :)


	68. Watch and Wait

**Watch and Wait**

Kotsiopulos was a difficult man to track down. It wasn't that he didn't have his habits. Most people did if you knew what to look for, but he was a high ranking member of the intelligence community. One wrong step would give everything away, including his partner.

Donald Ressler sighed from his place behind the wheel of his vehicle, looking up and down the street. It was early in the morning, and according to what he'd tracked down, Peter Kotsiopulos and his wife would have an early counseling appointment before a car took him into work. That would be the weakest link to find to take advantage of. If Liz was going to try to approach him, it would be right there. Ressler had been sitting there for over an hour now, though, and hadn't seen anything.

Pale eyes scanned the street. She wouldn't have a lot at her disposal if she had slipped Reddington, but if Ressler knew his partner she would get creative.

He glanced over as Kotsiopulos exited the building, his security in tow, and he was aiming for a car that was already waiting for him. The security guard opened his door for the Director to slip in and closed it behind him, ready to circle around to the other side. The shock played out across his face as the vehicle lurched into motion, leaving without him.

Ressler stared for half a beat before turning the keys in his own ignition to follow. He could call it in and have Aram track the car, but that wouldn't do any good. She'd find a place to ditch it as soon as possible. The only thing he could do was follow her and figure out how far he was willing to take this when he got there.

* * *

Notes: I know this is super short, even compared to some of the others. I'll see if I can get another one up this afternoon.


	69. Decisions

**Decisions**

"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're going to be in," Kotsiopulos said from the back seat of the locked car.

Liz had taken his phone from him, keeping her face well enough hidden between the angle and the cap she wore, but as she pulled into the warehouse and parked the vehicle she turned, leveling her gun at him. "I think I'm already in plenty of trouble, Director. You're going to help me get out of it."

Kotsiopulos quirked an eyebrow. "Agent Scott. More than a few people are looking for you, you know."

"And when they find me you're going to tell them that there's been a mistake."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I know too much about you. Because I know that you shot up my wedding, injured my fiancé, and killed one of my friends. Get out, Director. We're going for a walk."

She watched him carefully as he slipped out, her gun aimed as she followed. His guard would have already called it in already, which meant they would track the vehicle. They needed to move before that happened. She had enough against him to make his life very uncomfortable, but he needed to see that. Taking him and his organisation down could only happen if she was free and alive to do that.

"Scott!"

Liz didn't have to turn. She knew the voice, and her grip on the gun tightened ever so slightly. Ressler. Why couldn't he have just stayed out of this?

"Looks like the game is up, Agent Scott," Kotsiopulos said smugly.

"Ressler, he's responsible for-"

"I know," her partner cut her off, and Kotsiopulos' smug expression faded, his gaze focused on the newly arrived agent.

Liz risked a glance back to see that Ressler's gun wasn't aimed at her, but at the Director, his expression tight as if he were trying to hide the fact that he was shattering under it. He knew. He knew Kotsiopulos was ultimately responsible for Audrey's death.

"And we're taking you in," Ressler said, his voice strained. "You're going to go to prison for _everything_ you and your people are responsible for."

Kotsiopulos snorted a laugh. "On what evidence? Agent Scott may have her file, but it won't stand up in court, and that is what you need to hold me, Agent Ressler. Our reach is deeper than you could imagine. You've lost, and unless you'd like to go down with your partner for treason, I suggest you do your job and arrest the fugitive, not the Director of Clandestine Services." His gaze shifted back to Liz and she felt a chill sweep through her as he spoke. "You are out of your league, Agent Scott, and in this moment you can choose to fight a losing battle or you can understand that you've already lost. Even if Howard Hargrave comes forward, he'll fall and we'll remain standing. He will take his son with him, as you will. We have done our homework." His smirk returned even as Liz shifted her grip, the words weighing heavily on her.

His gaze caught hers, holding it. "Make the decisions that your mother did, the one your father never could. She understood what was at stake and that she couldn't fight forever. You think I won't undo everyone that you love?"

The shot went off before Liz gave herself permission. It was a strange sensation, almost as if for a moment she was watching everything unfold from the outside. The turmoil on her own face that reflected the understanding that this man wouldn't give up, that as long as he drew breath they were in danger. He was powerful, connected, and headed up a shadow organization that would use his connections to destroy everything she had come to care about. They'd already hurt Chris, killed Ressler's fiancé, and made it look like it was all her doing. _Kotsiopulos_ had made it look like her doing. He wouldn't stop. Not until some stopped him, and the law wasn't on her side here. It was too deeply manipulated by the man with the smug look.

Her ears rang following the shot, and she blinked hard, her mind screaming and her hand trembling.

"Dammit, Scott," Ressler breathed as he moved to check the crumbled body.

"He wasn't going to let any of us walk away. You saw how far he was willing to go."

Her partner looked up at her, his expression torn. He swallowed hard as he stood from his crouched position. "I have to call it in, Liz."

"Are you arresting me, Ress?" she asked quietly.

He closed his eyes. "They killed Audrey," he whispered. "I can't let them kill you too." Pale eyes opened. "We'll clear your name, Liz, but you've got to go."

She nodded numbly and turned, unsure if she had just saved everyone she cared about or had lost them.


	70. Choosing Sides

**Choosing Sides**

"Right. I've got the location, but we'll need to put it together quietly."

Scottie paused at the place where the hall bent, leading down to where her son's hospital room was. Howard was on the phone, his expression all business as he spoke. From his tone she didn't think it was the lawyers.

"No, that's a conversation we're going to have to have. You let me worry about that. You just make sure she's safe. I'll be in touch."

Howard flipped the phone closed and Scottie steadied herself as she started down the hall. "Who was that?"

"Red. We're stepping up some of our plans."

"I take it you've put away the idea of turning yourself in?" she asked carefully, extending a cup of coffee to him.

He took it, his hand brushing hers as he did. "No point now. Once Liz took that shot she changed the whole board. Red'll get her to ground and I need to follow up on something I was hoping to avoid."

"And what is that?" Scottie asked, sipping at her own coffee.

She could almost feel Howard's gaze slide over to her. "Richard Whitehall."

Dark eyes flickered over to meet blue. "How long have you known?"

"That you've been funding a secret project linked to the man that could change the world with his inventions? Or that while you say you have him on retainer, that could be the loosest way of defining that that I've ever heard?"

She cringed ever so slightly. "He cracked it."

"I know. Were you planning to tell me?"

"You would have shut it down."

"Damn right I would have," he growled lowly. "We've talked about this, Scottie. This gets out, gets into the wrong hands-"

"That's _why_ I did what I did."

"So you kidnapped the man?"

"Really, Howard, is now the time to discuss our different approach to company ethics?"

He closed his eyes and they were calmer when he reopened them. "I need you to trust me, Scottie. Moving forward, I need to know I can trust you. These secrets of ours are dangerous."

There was something in his voice that sent a chill through her. Like he knew much more than he was saying. He often did.

She cleared her throat, her voice soft and strained. "Sometimes our secrets are our last line of defence, my darling."

He snorted and leaned against the wall. "I love you, Scottie. Always have and as dangerous as it is, I always will. That's why I'm _choosing_ to trust you. Don't make me regret it honey."

She offered him a thin smile and reached out. He took her hand in his. "I found Whitehall a while back. I know where he is and I'd been trying to decide what to do about it. As much as it pains me to admit it, you've opened up a chance for us to strike a blow to the Cabal."

His meaning clicked into place and Scottie found herself staring at him. "You want him to build a prototype. Howard…. you're the one that stressed how dangerous this would be in the wrong hands. That's why I had him tucked away, not to-"

"Scottie, we run one of the most powerful private intelligence companies in the world, but the Cabal has had the upper hand for years. They took our boy, altered the course of everything, and put us under their thumb for fear of losing him again. Red built up an entire empire to try to gain enough power to fight them, but it's not enough. They've always been one step ahead of us. Red's Fulcrum was never going to be a permanent solution, not when the kids got involved. If we're going to protect them, we've got to be willing to put it all on the line."

He hadn't let go of her hand as he spoke, but instead his fingers had tightened around hers, and she felt the cool touch of his wedding band. His promise to her to love her and choose her, and she realized that this man that she knew had always been desperate to protect the country that he'd come to as a child was willing to risk a dangerous weapon being brought into the open if it would save their boy and the woman he loved. He was truly willing to risk it all, and she knew that she was too, even if it terrified her. She nodded slowly. "Whitehall's prototype may not be enough."

"You and I know that knowledge is power, Scottie. If we can get to that intelligence, we'll have them. Quantum Computing will give us the ability to break into their systems that we never had before. We can put them in the ground."

"But we need to make sure they stay there. I may have a way."

He watched her, waiting for her to explain, but she only offered him a strained smile and leaned forward, kissing him softly. When they parted, her gaze locked with his. "I need you to know that you and Christopher are my priority. I need you both safe and as happy as you can be in the middle of all of this, but right now, in this moment, I need you to trust me."

"Scottie…"

"I know our secrets are dangerous, but after this is over, I will tell you everything. Even if you hate me for it, but for now, we both need to do whatever we can to save our son and Elizabeth."

Her husband nodded slowly. "I take it you're going away."

"I trust you and Red have the charm to convince Whitehall to build his prototype for you. I'm going to go find a nail for the Cabal's coffin. I'll call you when I've got it," she promised and kissed him again. He was reluctant to let her go and Scottie thought that he must have known that this could reveal something even he might not be able to forgive. If he couldn't, she would have to live with that. This was bigger than them now. She had to choose her side once and for all, and Susan Hargrave chose her family.

 


	71. Secrets

**Secrets**

She was surrounded by flames, reaching for her from every corner and every crevice. There was nowhere to turn, no way to escape them, and she couldn't help but feel like the walls were closing in as well.

"You're mother knew the decision that had to be made," the Director's voice said from behind and she whirled, the shot going off. He crumbled, but the man lying on the floor wasn't Kotsiopulos. She didn't know him, at least not at first. He wore a trenchcoat and his face was turned away. She couldn't tell if he was breathing or not, but as she reached for him she felt arms wrap around her from behind.

"Masha, we have to go. It's okay. He was a bad man. We have to go."

She turned, struggling to see the person speaking to her, but everything faded away, and as Liz blinked the fire engulfed room was replaced by a tiny cellar. She'd fallen asleep.

"Elizabeth?"

Liz blinked hard, sitting up, and Reddington had a worried expression that was just barely visible before being replaced by his usual calm façade. "You seemed to be dreaming," he informed her.

"More like a nightmare. It was… the fire. The one I was in before Sam adopted me. I haven't dreamt about it in a while, but…" She looked up at him. "There's so much I don't remember. I know the mind has a way of blocking out traumatic events, but Chris' parents purposefully altered his memories so he wouldn't remember. I didn't even know that was possible until he found out. What if... someone did that to me?" She looked over at him, his expression much more open than she expected. It was broken, like he knew something he didn't want to say. "Reddington, if you know something, you have to tell me. The fire, everything that happened…"

He pulled in an unsteady breath. "It's… complicated. Your parents wanted you to be safe, and that became… difficult. Impossible under certain circumstances."

"You've said you knew my mother. My father too?" He looked a little more uncomfortable and Liz snorted. "It's not like we're going anywhere, Red. Tell me about my parents. Please. Sam never would." She shifted. "There was a woman in my dream. She called me _Masha_."

That got his attention. "That was the name your mother called you."

"Masha," Liz breathed, the name not any more familiar the second time it left her lips than the first. "Masha Rostova?"

"Mm. You were born in Moscow. Your parents were….in foreign intelligence."

It all sounded so strange. "And the fire. Do you know anything about it? I mean, somehow you hid the Fulcrum away in my stuffed bunny, and that was damaged in the fire. Were you there?"

Reddington pursed his lips, looking like he was trying to find a way to answer her without giving all of his secrets away. That's what it always came back to. His secrets. She wanted to trust him, but every time he clamped down she was reminded of all the reasons she shouldn't.

"Fine," she huffed.

A noise above their heads caught Reddington's attention. "We have enough to focus on right now, Elizabeth."

"But you'll tell me," she pressed, not really expecting a positive response. He'd gotten her out when he didn't have to and was going to help her clear her name. She knew she should take a step back from this, but she needed some sort of assurance that when this was over he would finally give her the answers she needed.

Red offered her a tired smile and what she thought was a nod. It was the best she could hope for right now.


	72. Blame

**Blame**

"I don't think you understand," Ressler pressed as he followed Cooper into his office. "I was there, sir. I…. told her to go."

Harold Cooper took a seat at his desk, dark eyes flickering up to meet Ressler's blue. "I heard you, Agent Ressler. I've also been neck deep in files coming in from all around about the Cabal and just how deep this goes. Reven Wright has put us on Agent Scott's case. With everyone being brought into question on who we can trust, I need people around me that I do. You'll stay on during the investigation."

Ressler opened his mouth to argue again. This was against protocol. He should be under investigation, but if not that at least taken off if this case. He didn't know how to make it any clearer. Liz had shot the Director, but he'd been complicit. He hadn't stopped her, and if given a slightly different set of circumstances, he was terrified he might have even done the same thing.

Cooper did seem to understand that, though, and he wanted him there anyway.

The argument died as a commotion sounded from the entrance and both Cooper and Ressler moved to the office window to look out. Christopher Hargrave stood there, arguing with one of the guards that wasn't letting him into the facility.

"What the hell is he doing out of the hospital?" Cooper mumbled, and he moved towards the door.

"I'll handle him." Ressler offered.

"See if he has any information on Agent Scott." The order followed him halfway out the door.

Hargrave looked over as Ressler made his way towards him, his expression tight and the colour drained from his face. His right arm was in a sling, the heavy bandages that covered the injury underneath peeking out from under his shirt collar. "Ressler. What the hell, man?"

"I've got this. It's fine," Ressler told the guard, who looked reluctant, but finally relented. The ginger motioned. "Do I even want to know how you convinced the doctors to release you?"

"Didn't ask," his partner's fiancé answered, following just a little unsteadily.

Ressler sighed. The last thing they needed was Christopher Hargrave passing out in the Post Office and drawing even more attention to the fact he was there. "Come on. We'll get you a seat before you fall over."

"I don't need a seat. We need to help Liz. You were supposed to-"

"To what? Stop her?"

" _Help_ her," Hargrave managed. "Now she's being hunted and…. What about you and the Task Force?"

Ressler stared at him for a long moment before motioning him towards the office he usually shared with Liz. He had never trust the other man. Halcyon Aegis - or Grey Matters, it really didn't matter what name he tacked to it - worked on the edge of the law, often crossing well over that line just because they held too many national secrets to be held accountable. They made him uncomfortable. Christopher Hargrave made him uncomfortable, but the man was also would have been his partner's husband by now if the wedding hadn't been shot up. Ressler might not trust him, but Liz did, and he was fairly certain that Hargrave wasn't in this to hurt her, even if his very existence near her could easily do so. At that moment, though, everyone on Liz's side needed to band together.

Ressler motioned for Hargrave to take a seat and he all but fell into the chair, but to his credit, he still looked up expectantly. The federal agent sighed. "We've been tasked with bringing her in."

"She's been set up by the Cabal. Nothing they're saying on the news is true."

"Up until the point where she short and killed the Director of Clandestine Services maybe," Ressler answered tightly. "I was there. I saw it happen."

Hargrave shook his head. "He was the head of the Cabal. If she killed him, she had a reason."

"Have you spoken to her?"

Hargrave studied him for a long moment. "No," he murmured at last and Ressler wasn't sure if he believed him.

"Listen, If we're going to help her, we need to be able to trust each other."

There was another long beat of silence before he nodded slowly. "Get Cooper. It's time we get on the same page."


	73. Stack the Deck

**Stack the Deck**

There were contacts that she hadn't reached out to in years. Ones that even the wife of the CEO of the largest private intelligence company in the United States shouldn't have had. Ones that her husband had never known she had and that she would have preferred keep that way.

But desperate times, so people said, and Scottie Hargrave was desperate.

"Ma'am, we're here."

Dark eyes fluttered open, her lips moving silently in an old tongue twister Christopher had loved as a child, his old seashell necklaces wrapped between her fingers like a rosary. As many old contacts as she had, some were counterproductive to protecting her family, and the one she _needed_ for all of this wouldn't come for her. Not without some persuasion.

Scottie cleared her throat. "Thank you, James," she told the driver and opened the door to the town car. Her heels clicked against the concrete sidewalk, her head held high and her shoulders back. The necklace was tucked away in her bag as she moved into the building. It was old, but it served the purpose.

The door was closed and she reached forward, pushing it open. There were three women there, two helpers and the one she was looking for dressed far too nicely for the work she was doing.

Cleaners. Scottie had very little direct contact with Halcyon's own, but she'd always been impressed.

She cleared her throat, catching the attention of the other two women and, half a moment later, their employer peeled the headset off and stared up at Scottie. The younger woman offered a thin smile. "Kathryn Nemec," she greeted and the cleaner's gaze hardened just a little as she stood.

"I'll take care of the rest, ladies. Thank you." Once they were gone and the door was shut behind them, she tilted her head very slightly. "Susan Hargrave. I haven't gone by that name in many years."

"I'm aware. Kate Kaplan now, isn't it? Christopher says that Reddington affectionately refers to you as Mr Kaplan."

"Everyone does, dearie." She turned to start in on some of the work that her dismissed help had left. "I might expect your son or your husband, but you… you tend to keep your distance from Raymond's organization unless you're trying to set him up to take a fall."

"We've put all of that behind us," Scottie answered dismissively. "And what I need from you will help him, but more importantly it will help Elizabeth Scott. Masha Rostova."

Kaplan tilted her head a little. "And why are you interested in helping Elizabeth?"

"Because my son loves her and I love him. Fighting him on this - _all_ of us fighting it - has cost them both dearly. I think you and I both know that Reddington's presence in her life isn't the only reason the Cabal is after her. They think she knows more than she does."

"She doesn't. Raymond made sure of that. She's protected."

"That stunt she and Chris pulled only convinced them more." Scottie heaved a deep sigh and met Kaplan's steady gaze. "What she does or doesn't know no longer matters, only what they _think_ she does. There's only one person with _all_ of the secrets. One person that can burn them to the ground."

"She's dead," Kaplan said quietly, and Scottie saw an old and deep sorrow in her eyes. "She gave up her life to try to keep Elizabeth safe."

"And what if I were to tell you that Katarina Rostova is alive?"

That caught the other woman's attention and she stared at Scottie with a bit of wonder in her eyes. Katarina would never come back for her, Scottie knew, even if she told her that her little girl was in danger. Katarina trusted Reddington to keep their daughter safe, but Mr Kaplan knew better. Scottie prized herself on her ability to read people, and this woman knew that Reddington needed Katarina's help. Elizabeth needed her mother's help.

"The boys have a plan, but they need insurance. Kat is that insurance. She'll help us stack the deck."

Kaplan nodded slowly. "What do you need me to do?"


	74. Realistic Expectations

**Realistic Expectations**

"So you're trying to tell me that Scottie has been holding this man hostage and you and Howard did nothing about it?" Liz demanded as the car pulled up to the helipad, a chopper waiting on them.

"If you're looking for me to defend Susan Hargrave you may find yourself waiting quite a while, Elizabeth," Reddington answered. "For better or worse, Halcyon has the man and he can help clear your name. Everything that they've created against you, everything that they have filed on you, we can erase."

Liz slipped out of the car, waiting until Red circled around before she spoke. "You can't erase Ressler seeing me shoot the Director."

"But we can prove that it was in self defense and defense of others," a voice said and she turned to find Howard Hargrave suddenly there, smiling that charming smile his son had inherited from him. "Liz, I'm glad to see you're okay. Relatively speaking."

"How's Chris?"

Her would-be father-in-law cringed a little. "Stubborn. He took a bullet to the shoulder and lost a lot of blood, but he got through the surgery alright."

"He's still in the hospital though, right? They can't get to him?"

"Chris is safe."

She didn't like how he was hedging the question. "But he isn't in the middle of this, right? He's resting? Recovering in a hospital bed with guards to make sure he stays put?"

Howard chuckled as Red pulled himself into the waiting helicopter in front of them, offering a hand back to Liz, but she refused to follow immediately. "You know Chris well, don't you?"

"Too well, it'd seem," she murmured. So he'd skipped out on the hospital already.

"Nez is reporting back to me. He's safe. Those two are like siblings. She won't let anything happen to him."

Liz nodded slowly and followed in, Howard settling into the seat across from she and Red. He was watching her, a strange sort of look in his eye. "What?"

"You make my son very happy. I hope you know that."

A small smile quirked her own lips up at the corner. "It goes both ways."

Howard Hargrave nodded. "We'll get you out of this. We're all in now, and you've got a whole damn army to back you. The Cabal won't stand a chance."

Liz risked a glance at Reddington who didn't show the same level of confidence, but Howard Hargrave seemed to have a renewed optimism that she hoped was based unrealistic expectations. She just wanted this to be over.

* * *

 

Notes: I believe I'm working on writing the last drabble for this series. It's #95. After I finish with that I'll start in on that new summer project story (that I really should find a name for) and there'll probably be some overlap over stories this summer :)

Hope you guys enjoy the direction it goes!


	75. Useful

**Useful**

The knock came at the front door and Chris stirred on the couch. When he'd dozed off, he had no idea, but the pain brought him fully around as he tried to sit up, forgetting about his shoulder for the barest of moments. He fell back against the pillows, a frustrated sound escaping him, and he watched Hudson take off for the door, followed by Nez. "Stay," she snapped at him, and she wasn't talking to the dog.

"You let me fall asleep," he accused.

"You're lucky I don't knock you out," his partner grumbled and pulled the inner door open and disappeared through it.

Chris shifted, trying to get a good view, which he did not have from the couch. He strained to hear the muffled voices, and after a moment he heard them getting closer. Nez locked the door the door behind Donald Ressler who looked worn. "You come bearing gifts, huh?" Chris tried for a joke, motioning to the folder in the agent's hand.

"You look like hell. You need to go back to the hospital."

"It's just my shoulder."

"And all the damage the bullet did ripping through it," Ressler countered. "I guess at least you're here and not at your office."

"You didn't hear?" Nez asked, retaking her seat on the floor with files spread out around her. "The FBI has temporarily shut down Grey Matters."

Chris shot her a look and she shrugged. "He's a fed. It's not like he wouldn't know eventually."

"They made sure to leave the Task Force out of that loop," Ressler grumbled. "Looks like they're looking for a lot of one-way trust. You guys get what you needed before they took over?"

"Some," Chris answered, finally managing to sit up and reach for the file Ressler had brought. They'd promised to trust each other, and Ressler was clearly living up to that no matter how much it was driving him mad. "Most of the Grey Matters team has been transferred back to Halcyon. Better legal protection. What's this?"

"Cooper asked me to drop it by. We were hoping you might know. Aram picked it up on our servers, but with as closely as they're watching us right now he can't search it without tipping our hand."

Chris fought with the envelope with his one useful hand before Nez gave a frustrated huff and reached across the table for it. He passed it over reluctantly and she tugged the papers out. "Looks like encoded correspondence."

"It's coming from the Post Office," Ressler acknowledged.

"So you've got yourself a mole."

"That's what we don't know. It's… tense right now. No one knows who to trust."

"Best bet is no one," Chris offered. "Nez, you can get that to Dumont, right?"

"Yeah. Ressler, stay here and make sure he doesn't overdo."

Liz's partner looked startled. "Listen, I need to get back to my job. Hargrave is perfectly capable of-"

"Being an idiot," Nez cut in.

"Right here, ya know," Christopher grumbled.

"You want us to get on this, it needs to happen now. Intentional mole or accidental leak due to misplaced trust, it doesn't matter. You've got a security breach. You can't plug the hole if you don't know where it is. Play nice, boys. And Ressler, don't let him lie to you. Hudson just went out. Don't take your eyes off of him."

The two men watched the former Navy officer grab her coat and disappear out the front door. After a couple beats of silence Chris finally leaned back against his pillows again, feeling drained.

"Have you heard from her?" Ressler asked, his voice hesitant.

"No," Chris answered softly.

"She'll be alright."

"I know." He closed his eyes, hating how tired he was. He hated how she was trying to protect him and he felt like he couldn't do a damn thing to protect her. He hated being useless.

"Hand me that file, would you? And the pills there."

Ressler did as he asked. "These are pretty low strength for your injury."

"I don't like heavy painkillers. They cloud my mind," Chris said before dry swallowing a couple pills. After a moment he heard Ressler take a heavy seat in one of the chairs and he frowned just a little. "I'm, uh, sorry to hear about Audrey. That really sucks man."

"It really does," he agreed softly. "That's why I know we're going to get these sons of bitches."

Chris made a small sound of agreement and opened his file. He had to find some way to be useful. Liz's life was at stake.

* * *

 

Notes: I finished up the writing process of the drabbles last night. I think the final count was 96 or 96. Somewhere around there, so we have a ways to go here, but that means that I've started on my new summer project.

And it has a name, which is always a big plus for getting a project started. It's called _Demons at the Door_ and I'll let you guys know when I start posting it :)


	76. Whitehall

**Whitehall**

Liz had been to the big D.C. offices that Halcyon worked out of and even to their headquarters in New York, but she'd never been to a facility like this. There were guards everywhere, intentionally visible, and she followed Howard and Reddington as they made their way in. Howard flashed credentials and the guard moved out of their way. She'd known that her fiancé held a lot of power as the only child and heir to Halcyon, even after he'd broken away, but Liz was starting to think she'd underestimated the private organization.

"So where is your dear wife right now?" Reddington asked as they entered through the front doors. "Not with Christopher from the sound of it."

"I'm shocked you don't have a tail on her, Red," Howard chuckled.

"I have more important things to focus my resources on right now."

"She's following up on a lead."

"That could go badly."

Howard snorted. "Have a little faith, Red. Scottie may hate you, but she's not going to risk Chris."

"Scottie comes from an intelligence background, doesn't she?" Liz asked, pulling both men's attentions towards her as they moved down the corridor.

"On her father's side," Howard acknowledged.

"That's it?"

Liz wasn't quite sure why she asked it. Maybe it was just the tone of Howard's voice that made her think he wasn't saying everything, but he turned to her with a glint in his eyes and a small smirk tilting his lips. It wasn't the expression of a man caught in something. "Chris is right. You are clever," he praised and pushed open a door. "This way. Please let me do the talking. I have to smooth over any feathers Scottie ruffled along the way."

Liz shot Reddington a look and he offered her the barest of shrugs before following his old friend in. The room was large and open, with work desks and various pieces of equipment lying around. Two men looked up upon their entrance, one looking like he was going to protest, but Howard offered a charming smile and as he held a hand up the bespectacled young man snapped his mouth closed, his eyes widening. "Mr Hargrave, I, uh… we didn't know you were coming."

"Ever, I'd imagine," Howard said cheerfully. "It's alright. You're not going to lose your job over this. As much power as Scottie has I'm still the CEO of Halcyon and my word still trumps hers. Good afternoon, Dr Whitehall."

Liz followed that blue gaze to see an older man in a thick sweater and wild dark hair locked inside a glass box. It looked like he had a whole life in there with his research, a bed, clothes, a bookshelf, and more. He was staring like a deer caught in the headlights, and she couldn't tell if he was afraid of Howard or thinking that the man might be his savior. She risked a glance to Red who was, surprisingly enough, just waiting and watching.

"Howard Hargrave," he said after a moment, stepping towards the glass. "It's been…"

"A few years, yes. Firstly, I need to extend an apology to you. My wife did not run her methods past me. If she had we could have come to a much better arrangement than this." He moved to the door and opened it.

"So what? I'm just free to go? Just like that?"

"Just like that," Howard agreed, stepping out of his way. "All I would ask is that you consider my business proposal that I assure you is much more mutually beneficial than Scottie's."

Whitehall paused as he was leaving the box. "I'm listening."

Howard flashed a smile and Liz shook her head. Chris had been right about how good his parents were at what they did.


	77. Compromised

**Compromised**

Grey Matters had been told by the US government- or, if they got down to it, the Cabal that was deep in the US government - to stay away. They were too close. Halcyon had been told the same, though Nez had hoped they could work under their roof and use the resources undetected. Howard had had no problem with that plan, but as the feds tightened their grip, the Board didn't react as favourably as their CEO did.

That's how Nez Rowan ended up at a tiny apartment she'd never been to before, her knuckles tapping a known rhythm against the wood, and waiting. When the door opened she found a face she wasn't expecting.

"Agent Rowan," Aram Mojtabai greeted.

"I'm not an agent," she groused, halfway pushing him aside and into the apartment. "I assume Dumont is here?"

"Oh, yeah, of course he is. It's his apartment. We've, uh, been working on that leak from the Post Office."

"That's what I'm here about," Nez answered as she did a quick scan of the apartment to look for the most obvious place they had set things up.

"We've been following the digital footprint to find who sent that message from the Post Office servers and I was able to use Dumont's system to do a deep search. Take the system apart and piece it back together. I have protocols in place. I mean, we're locked down tighter than-"

"Dumont? Where are you on the search?" Nez called around the babbling FBI technician.

"Back here," a familiar voice answered and she followed it immediately, the tall man on her heels.

"Has the program finished running?" Aram asked, circling around to the desk Dumont had set up with all of his pilfered equipment on it.

"Just did. Nez, you're going to wanna take a look at this. Wasn't this chick at the wedding?"

Nez leaned in and she heard a small, choked sound from Aram as a Task Force member's face appeared. "That can't be right. No. Agent Malik. That's Meera Malik. She's part of our team. She wouldn't…. would she?"

Nez frowned deeply. "Looks like your Task Force is more compromised than we thought."

* * *

Notes: A short one today, I know, but I have good news! The first chapter of Demons at the Door is up as well! Short drabble here, decent length chapter over there, so it all evens out, right? :)


	78. Rallying the Troops

**Rallying the Troops**

When they found one solution, half a dozen other problems were introduced. Howard's scientist was making a great deal of progress with the combined manpower that Halcyon and Reddington's resources provided. Red had hated to leave Elizabeth there, but the call from Nez Rowan alerting them to the mole within the Task Force needed to be handled swiftly.

He didn't like that Kate was unreachable. She was never unreachable. Between Dembe and Baz everything had come together though. Red had sent clandestine invitations to the Task Force and had reached out to Christopher and his team as well. They needed all hands on deck for this, and it was time to put differences aside. For Elizabeth. He thought even this group could manage that.

The warehouse that they had been instructed to meet at was in full lockdown as Baz was taking weapons and phones at the door. Howard's son reluctantly gave up his side arm as he entered, arm tucked in a sling and his expression tight, though Red wasn't sure if it was from worry or pain. He cleared his throat as he approached, a jump drive in his left hand. "I had Dumont run these immediately. Everyone's clean, but I did find a link between Malik and Diane Fowler. Mean anything to you?"

"That we've gotten complacent," the Concierge of Crime answered, taking the file. His people had found the same. Hindsight always was twenty/twenty so they said.

"No one saw this coming," Harold Cooper's voice filled the room and one glance at him showed the betrayal he felt. "Though we _might_ have if you'd told us that Fowler was with the Cabal."

Reddington waved the accusation off. "We need to focus on the here and now and how to best protect Elizabeth from these people."

" _These people_ could be anyone," Donald said as he handed over his phone to Baz, glaring a little as he also handed him his glock. "If nothing else, that's been made clear in all of this. Unless you've got a roster of who is connected to this Cabal-"

"Not yet, but we're working on that," Christopher said as he leaned against a table.

"How?" Samar asked.

Reddington opened his mouth, but Christopher continued. "We've got a scientist working for Halcyon that cracked Quantum Computing."

Aram straightened in his place. "That would… change everything. How close are you guys to a prototype?"

"Close, but they could use the help if Christopher is willing to lend Mr DeSoto over to the project."

"Done," Christopher said without pause.

Reddington nodded, watching the younger man. "And, if Grey Matters would be so kind, I need to borrow the lovely Ms Rowan as well."

It wasn't their boss that answered this time, but the woman in question, her blue eyes narrowing suspiciously. "What for?"

"To have a chat with Agent Malik."

Nez Rowan glanced over to Christopher who gave the best shrug he could. "Sooner this is done, the sooner things go back to normal."

"I can't let you abduct a federal agent," Cooper cut in.

"I'm not asking your permission, Harold. This woman has infiltrated your ranks and was instrumental in helping to set Elizabeth up. Perhaps even in setting up the attack on the wedding." His gaze flickered to Donald, who stiffened at the mention of the attack that had stolen Audrey Bidwell's life.

"Even so, that doesn't mean I can let you do it."

Reddington chuckled. "It's already done, Harold. My people are picking her up as we speak."

"This is a distraction," the assistant director growled and Reddington resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "You expect us to just stand down? To let you do this?"

"I do, if you expect this relationship that we've had these last few years to continue. This is a rallying of the troops, Harold. Agent Scott is in trouble, but loyalties have been tested. I'm not a man inclined to show all my cards, but I am one to make sure that those I'm gambling with are trustworthy. Agent Malik is not. What about you and the rest of your team, Director Cooper? Are you willing to go to the lengths you need to to save one of your own and root out the Cabal?" He watched the other man carefully before his gaze drifted. Samar Navabi's expression was even, though there was a certain fire in her eyes that couldn't be missed. It was Donald, surprisingly, that spoke up though.

"These people have infiltrated our government, set up and killed innocent people."

"That doesn't mean we go after our own," Cooper argued.

"She stopped being our own when she set Liz up for the Cabal."

"We don't know that for certain," Samar said, her gaze shifting over to Christopher and Nez Rowan. "I came into this Task Force with information on the Cabal because Mossad has been following the trail. Halcyon has been researching it, I know, so you two can back me up when I say that not everyone that works for the Cabal intends to. Often it's veiled in orders from trusted superiors. Until we speak with Meera, we have no way to know her motivations. Even good people have been swayed with the proper motivation." Her gaze fixed on Christopher for a moment before flickering back to Cooper, who sighed.

"Agent Navabi will accompany Ms Rowan on the interrogation to make sure things don't get out of hand."

Reddington flashed a wide smile. "Of course, and after, regardless of what is found, she will be returned to you, Harold. No permanent damage done and answers in hand."

"Raymond," Dembe called, holding a phone up as a signal.

"We'll know more once we've had a chance to speak with Agent Malik. Ladies?"

Nez Rowan and Samar Navabi moved to follow and Red paused before passing Christopher Hargrave by. He leaned in, speaking very quietly to him. "Where is Scottie?"

Christopher blinked, looking a little startled. "I haven't seen or heard from her since I left the hospital. I'd imagine she's doing her part in this."

"My people can't find her and your father won't say. This is an increasingly delicate situation, as you well know. We can't afford a surprise from Scottie Hargrave. Elizabeth can't afford it."

He nodded, though if it were understanding or in agreement even Red couldn't tell. He never would have wanted Elizabeth to choose Christopher Hargrave, but she had, and now he could only hope that he'd be willing to choose her well being over whatever scheme Scottie had in play. They couldn't afford a rogue now, and Susan Hargrave was often unpredictable.

* * *

 

Notes: This one is a bit longer to make up for the super short last chapter.

For anyone that is interested, the first chapter of _Demons at the Door_ is also up. It's set just after the finale for Redemption and continues on past the Blacklist's S4 finale. I wrapped up the HargraveDrabbes in the writing process last week, and it was an interest shift from this AU that deals so heavily with Redemption into canon. I very fun shift though. If you guys happen to pop over there to read it, please feel free to leave your thoughts!


	79. Just a Moment

**Just a Moment**

"Sir, we're here."

Christopher Hargrave's dark blue eyes blinked sluggishly open to find himself in the backseat of a town car that was now parked not too far outside of a secret Halcyon facility. It was the one his father was at with Richard Whitehall. He didn't like the idea of playing errand boy for Reddington, but the man had brought up a decent point. Amidst the painkillers and the chaos, Chris hadn't realized that he had no idea where his mother was. Reddington might not need to know, but he did, and he could make the judgement to share or not once he did.

"You said you didn't want me to pull all the way to the front," the driver said hesitantly.

"No, this is perfect. Thanks."

"Should I wait here?"

"No, you'll just draw attention. I'll make other arrangements to get back." He slipped out of the back seat without waiting for an answer.

The facility was guarded, and when he ran across them they insisted on escorting him in to where Howard was working with Whitehall. Fighting them on it would take too much time.

They led him through the winding halls and into a large workroom. The first thing Chris noticed was the large whiteboards and the man dressed in a sweater vest scribbling frantically. Men and women in lab coats were moving equipment and fitting it together, also in a hurried fashion. The lead guard moved forward towards Howard Hargrave.

"Chris?"

He turned, the voice familiar and unexpected, and he felt his breath catch just a little. He hadn't seen her since she had been shuffled out of the church, but there she was, dressed in dark clothes, her hair pulled back, and her eyes wide. He felt a dumb sort of smile tug his lips. "Hey, babe."

Liz swallowed hard and started forward like she was going to wrap her arms around his neck but thought better of it. She reached forward, her fingers ghosting over the sling. "I'm so sorry," she managed and a short laugh escaped him as Chris reached forward with his good arm, pulling her close and pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

"This is not your fault. We're okay."

"You're not," she argued.

"I've been shot before. This is just irritating." He pulled back just enough so he could meet her gaze. "I wasn't sure you'd be here, but I'm glad you are. I've missed you."

That finally pulled a smile from her. "I've missed you too."

"Chris, tell me you've got good news."

Chris turned to see Howard approaching and his smile faded. "They're assessing the leak right now, but-"

"What do you mean by assessing?" Liz cut in.

"They're questioning Meera. We don't know if the leak was intentional or not, but we will." His federal agent fiancé didn't look pleased with that answer, but she pursed her lips.

"Then what was so urgent you had to come here yourself?" Howard asked, pulling his son's attention around again.

"Reddington's asking where Mom is."

Blue eyes narrowed a little. "I don't know."

"Dad-"

"I don't, son. She didn't tell me. I'd expect for the same reason she didn't tell you. She doesn't want to compromise us-"

"And she doesn't want us to stop her." Chris saw the flicker in his father's expression that said he wasn't wrong. "As much as I hate to side with Red on this, we can't afford any surprises here."

Howard sighed and reached out, his hand landing on Chris' good shoulder. "I'm choosing to trust your mother. I hope you will too."

Slowly the younger Hargrave nodded. "So," he said after a moment, looking back at Liz. "I don't have to leave right away. You want to catch me up here?"

He saw Liz's smile slowly return. He shouldn't stay. There were things to do and getting caught up was an excuse, but he didn't care. For just a moment they could be together.


	80. Past Ties

**Past Ties**

It would have been a lie to say that it had been many years since she had thought about Katarina Rostova. The fact was that Kate Kaplan often thought about her friend. She thought of her every time she saw Elizabeth. Everything about the young woman reminded Kate of Katarina, from her guarded blue eyes to the slightly mischievous smile she got from time to time. The way she carried herself and the confidence that she approached life with. Katarina may not have raised her, but Elizabeth - _Masha_ \- was every bit her mother's daughter.

In a way, knowing that, seeing her after all this time was a little like getting a partial view into Masha's future. Katarina had aged gracefully, her red hair cut a bit shorter than it had been when Kate had known her. She still moved as one who commanded respect though, even as she took a seat at a table not far from the one that Kate Kaplan and Susan Hargrave sat at.

It had taken their combined resources to track her down, but they had found her living under the name Katheryn Jamison in Vienna. Now, as they sat close enough to call out, Kate felt a strange knot starting to form. Katarina had been her friend. Her best friend, perhaps her only friend at that point in her life, and she had loved her and lost her. She had mourned her, but there she was, and if she was to fulfill her promise and protect Masha, she would have to face her.

"Come on," Susan said as she stood, her bag hooked in the crook of her arm and her heels tapping against the brick sidewalk.

Kate did a quick sweep of their surroundings before straightening her glasses and following. Katarina stiffened, recognizing Susan as she took a seat across from her. "Hello, Kat."

"Scottie." Her gaze flickered over to Kate and her brows drew together. "Kate… I don't understand."

Susan offered a smile, though it was one that showed that she knew she had the upper hand. "Kat, I could have found you at any point in the last… what? Nearly thirty years? They came to me after you left your clothes on that beach. They nearly blew my cover with my family. We had _just_ gotten Christopher back and things were…" She closed her eyes for a moment. "I kept your secret, Katarina, because I understand the lengths a mother will go to protect her child."

"So what's changed?" Katarina asked, her voice tight. "Why… Kate, how are you connected to this?"

"I'm here for Masha, Katarina. She's in tremendous danger."

"She and Christopher crossed the Cabal, Kat. Everything we've all done for so long is worthless if the kids are hurt in this."

"You say that like they've done this together," Katarina said carefully, but there was that flash of mischief. Almost pride.

"They were always stubborn," Susan chuckled.

"And Raymond?"

"Is doing all he can," Kate cut in, drawing a startled look from her old friend, "but he needs us, Katarina. Masha needs us."

"Howard and Red are putting together a plan that should allow us to gain control of a full list of Cabal members and operators," Susan continued, "but you and I know that that won't be enough. There are secrets that they never trusted to be written down. Secrets that will help us find what we need."

"Those secrets nearly got everyone I've ever cared for killed," Katarina snapped.

"And now they're going to protect those people." Dark brown eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "It's time to decide, Kat. Did you go into hiding to protect Masha or yourself?"


	81. Share the Weight

**Share the Weight**

She woke to the sound of buzzing. It took a moment for Liz to come fully around and realize that she had fallen asleep on the couch in the back room. She and Chris had been talking, discussing, and trying to capture just a few minutes alone before he had to go. Somewhere in there they had both dozed off, her head in his lap and his long fingers working through her hair. Now, as she stirred awake, she saw him leaned back against the couch, his own eyes closed and his breathing steady.

Chris stirred as the buzzing continued and Liz reluctantly sat up, rubbing at her eyes. "Your phone," she pointed out and he grunted, grimacing as he shifted and had to readjust his injured arm in the sling.

"Damn thing," he growled.

"Leave it. It's the only instruction you've followed from the doctors."

"How do you know?" he asked, lips finally twitching upward.

"Because I know you," she answered, pressing a kiss to his scruffy cheek and handing him his phone she'd finally just fished out of his pocket herself.

His smirk broadened just a little. "Hargrave," he answered.

She watched him carefully, trying to judge just how hard he was pushing himself. Howard had said Nez was keeping an eye on him, which didn't seem to be the case since he'd shown up there alone. He was exhausted, that much was obvious. He wouldn't have fallen asleep with her like he had if he weren't stretching himself beyond his limits. At least his colour looked a little better.

"Okay. And you got the name? Nez, I don't have to remind you how good she is." There was a pause and Chris sighed. "Yeah. I'm aware how good you are. We just don't have any room for errors here."

Liz stood slowly and stretched, hearing her fiancé sigh as he ended the call. "I'm just ready for this to be done."

She snorted a laugh. "You are? At least they haven't painted you like some sort of terrorist."

Chris hummed softly and reached out, his fingers ghosting over her wrist, sending a chill through her as his fingertips brushed along the scar there. He pulled her hand closer and pressed a long kiss to her knuckles, his breath warm against her skin. Without warning he pulled her back down with him and she leaned in without hesitation, her lips against his. She pulled her legs up, tucking them under her so that she was on her knees on the couch and just a little taller than him, leaning down into the kiss and deepening it. He made a small sound and she wasn't sure if it was from pleasure or pain. "You okay?" she managed, barely breaking the kiss for the question.

Chris mumbled something and she pulled back. "Chris?"

His dark blue eyes fluttered open. "Worth it," he said, his statement a little clearer this time.

Liz rolled her eyes, a soft laugh escaped her as she leaned back down, but a gruff voice from the door caused her to sit back. Howard Hargrave stood there, his expression darker than Liz had ever seen it before.

"Chris, your mother is on her way back Stateside. Call Red and get him here."

Chris shifted. "What happened?"

"Just call him. We have work to do."

He turned and left them alone again and Liz sat back hard. "That was weird, right?"

"Yeah," he confirmed. "I don't know what stunt Mom was trying to pull, but it doesn't sound good."

She offered him a reassuring smile and took his hand. "I love you."

Her fiancé paused, his expression shifting to one of awe. "You're amazing, you know that?"

She pulled his good hand up to her lips and kissed it. "We're in this together. It's the only way we're going to survive."

He nodded, the expression not fading. He leaned in and pressed another quick kiss to her lips before he stood. She followed, never letting go of his hand. They both carried a lot of weight, but as long as they did it together, she thought the might stand a chance.


	82. Face the Lies

**Face the Lies**

"How did Howard take it?"

Scottie looked up from the specs that had been sent over their secured servers. Whitehall was impressive. With Reddington's nearly endless resources combined with Halcyon's own black budget, they were nearly done with the prototype. That alone would have given them a leg up against the Cabal, but Katarina would help them pinpoint it in a way they'd never see coming.

"How did Howard take what?" she asked after a moment. She found blue eyes focused on her.

"Finding out why you married him," Katarina Rostova clarified.

It sounded so innocent coming from her, but Scottie knew the other woman too well. "We have more important things to deal with right now."

Katarina straightened in her seat across from Scottie. "Oh. He _doesn't_ know then."

Dark eyes narrowed. "He's a smart man. Showing up with a dead KGB agent that I should never have known will tip him off. Our priority is Christopher. Anything else will be handled after."

"And the fact that you're a Cabal operative isn't going to give him some trust issues?"

"We've _all_ done things for the Cabal that we're not proud of."

"Yes, but you married him on their orders."

Scottie rolled her eyes and set her tablet down. "At least I knew which mark was the father of my child. It was Red, by the way, in case you never bothered to find out."

That caught the former Russian spy off guard and she stiffened. Scottie counted it as a win and smirked.

"I knew," Katarina answered after a long moment. "I didn't need a test. She… has his eyes."

"You seemed to have a type in the marks you slept with. Blond, blue eyed…. with her dark hair I always assumed there was a third."

"What changed your mind?"

"My son fell in love with her. I made it my business to mitigate any potential threats."

"That always was your specialty." She leaned back a little to catch their silent third party's attention. "And you, Kate? How did Scottie Hargrave find you to drag you into this?"

"Oh, Mr Kaplan has been Reddington's cleaner for, what? Close to three decades now?" Scottie answered, watching Katarina quirk an eyebrow.

"I made you a promise to protect Masha with my life," Kaplan said.

Katarina hummed softly. "When all of this is said and done, I want to hear all about Mrs Kaplan."

Scottie saw the other woman's expression sadden a little, but she gave a brief nod. Silence stretched between for a long moment before Katarina leaned forward. "Have you told Raymond yet?"

"No."

"Then we're both facing the men we've spent decades lying to when we land."

Scottie looked back down to her tablet. "I suppose we are."


	83. For Them

**For Them**

There had been a time, many years ago, when Raymond Reddington would have pictured a different life for himself. He had a promising career in Naval Intelligence, a wife, Jennifer… a life. It hadn't been perfect. _He_ hadn't been perfect, but he never would have seen himself where he was now.

Everything had changed when Elizabeth was born. For a while he was allowed small moments in her life, usually while she was visiting her grandfather. A trip to the park, a story sitting in Dom's garage with all of Katarina's childhood things surrounding them, or one particular trip to pick out a Christmas tree that to that day remained one of his fondest memories.

Then Katarina had shut him out without warning. Not only had she decided that she didn't want to see him, but she refused to let him see their daughter. She had taken that precious little girl that he'd come to love so dearly from him and he'd had to make a choice.

"It's amazing what we do for them, isn't it?"

Reddington turned, Howard's voice pulling him out of his thoughts.

"You gave up everything to protect that girl. Your career, your family…" He shook his head. "I questioned you when you chose this path, Red. I did. Scottie and I had Halcyon off the ground and I thought that was the right path. That that could protect them better than this criminal empire you were building ever could, but I was wrong."

A short breath escaped Red, almost a chuckle. "Care to say it again?"

"I really don't," his old friend answered. "I came to this country wanting to protect it. To build something to protect it, but none of that matters if I lose my son. I've done things I'm not proud of. Things that I did to protect him because I saw no other way. This… what we're doing here with the prototype, there's no going back."

"No, there's not."

"It's amazing what we do for them," Howard repeated softly and Reddington could see the tightness in his expression. "Everything will change now, but if it'll buy them a chance for a future, then it's worth it. Will you tell her?"

"Someday. Maybe. If it's safe."

"Then I suppose it's time to bring the Cabal to to its knees, isn't it? Whatever the cost."

"Yes," Red breathed, his gaze drifting to the corner of the room where Elizabeth and Christopher sat together discussing.

"There's something you should know, Red. I know where Scottie's been. She called a few hours ago. She made contact with someone that can pinpoint where we need to focus our efforts."

Reddington turned to look his friend in the eyes. "So the truth comes out about your wife, then," he said softly.

Howard's expression darkened. "You always said her secrets were darker than I expected."

"When you love someone it can be difficult to see."

"Mmm. Scottie's and my troubles will have to wait. Red, you have a right to know who she's bringing. So you don't-"

A sound from the entrance drew their attention and the two men looked around. The door to the room opened, Susan Hargrave leading the way. Reddington barely had time to register that Kate was with her when his gaze fell in the third woman at their side. She was beautiful. She had always been beautiful, with her red hair and those clear blue eyes. Katarina Rostova smiled at him and for just a moment it was as if they hadn't lost a moment. "Hello, Raymond."


	84. Hard Truths

**Hard Truths**

Nothing went silent except for the man she had greeted as if she had been gone days, not decades. He stood there gaping. There was a part of her that felt a little smug over it. Over twenty-five years later and she still had that effect on the brilliant Raymond Reddington. "Well, say something," she teased.

"You walked into the ocean," he managed. "You…. It doesn't matter." The switch was abrupt, his expression closing off, and she had forgotten how well he did that. His gaze flickered to Scottie and then to Kate. "I've been trying to reach you for days."

"I didn't want to lie to you," Kate answered.

"You've known?"

"Not until Susan approached me."

Katarina knew that look. Raymond was looking for betrayal. Someone he could latch onto and blame for keeping this from him because he didn't want to accept that she had played him. He'd never wanted to admit how well she played him. "Stop, Raymond. Kate didn't know and Scottie owes you nothing. She said Masha is in trouble."

"I take it you haven't turned the news on recently."

"I prefer not to," she answered his biting tone lightly.

Raymond opened his mouth to snap back, from the looks of it, but was cut off by a voice. "Mom, hey. Who's your big secret."

Katarina turned to see a young man approaching that must have been Christopher, but even as Scottie greeted her son with a hug, careful to avoid what looked like a shoulder injury, Katarina found herself staring at the dark haired woman next to him and she forgot to breathe for a moment. She had imagined this moment many times over the years, even if she'd never let herself truly believe it could happen. There wasn't a room that she walked into in which she didn't imagine her there. In every scenario that played across her imagination their eyes met and she just knew. Sometimes she was still a child in her thoughts, with those big blue eyes so full of wonder and others she tried to imagine what she would look like now. "Masha," she breathed, "you're so beautiful."

Her daughter stared at her for a long moment as Scottie moved around behind her towards Howard. "Who are you?"

The words hurt worse than she realized they could and slowly realization set in that something was very, very wrong, and hurt turned to a simmering rage as she turned back to her former lover. "What did you do to her, Raymond?"

"This isn't the time, Katarina," he said dismissively.

"Katarina? Rostova?" Masha asked. "You said she _died_."

"I thought she had. Apparently she wasn't done deceiving us all."

"Don't you dare turn this on me, Raymond. What did you do to her? Why does my own daughter not remember me?"

"She was young, Katarina. Young and traumatized by everything that happened that night."

It was an easy explanation. One that might have made sense if she couldn't hear the deception in his voice. "No. That's not it. Not even a flicker of recognition." She whirled on Kate. "Sam. I told you to take her to Sam. That was the compromise. What did you let him do to her?"

Kate flinched at her tone, but Raymond stepped forward, his fingers touching her arm. "This conversation should be had in private."

She whirled on him, instinct taking over and the blow was solid enough to send him stumbling back, his lip split. "No. You tell me - you tell _her_ \- what you did, Raymond!"

The room really had gone silent now. Those working on Raymond's project behind him were scurrying to hidden corners, terrified of the raging Russian woman that dared to attack their employer. Even the Hargraves' muffled argument had come to a halt as they turned to watch, possibly watching for signs that a full fight would erupt.

It was Masha that spoke, though, her voice low and angry. "Reddington."

Raymond looked like a man cornered, his expression pained and he swallowed hard. "The night of the fire…. many things happened. Things that haunted you after Sam took you in. He spoke to me about it. I knew a of a man, a scientist, whose area of expertise was memory… manipulation and extraction. The same one that Howard and Scottie had hired to help Christopher through his ordeal."

Masha stared at him, her expression growing more and more stricken. "You took my memories from me?"

"It was… I was doing what I could to protect and preserve what was left of your childhood, Elizabeth."

She turned abruptly, not saying another word, and started off for the corner of the warehouse with a door. Christopher Hargrave shot Raymond a dangerous look before following. "Liz? Lizzie…"

"It was destroying her, Kat," Raymond breathed. "She thought she'd killed me. She nearly did, but Sam couldn't explain the truth. Not without putting her in danger. Better that she not remember either of us than be forced to live with that because of our decisions."

Katarina stared at him, her anger finally simmering back down. "All of that would make sense, Raymond, but here you are. In her life. You stole her from me when she was a child and now you've taken her from me again."

"No one forced you to abandon her, Kat."

"You don't know what I've given up for that girl. You never could understand it, because all you think of is yourself and how _you_ can't let go of her, even if it's what she needs." She turned on her heel and stormed towards the exit.


	85. Missing Memories

**Missing Memories**

Liz wasn't entirely sure she remembered the trip from the warehouse into the back room, or even any kind of conscious decision to go there. Her head was spinning to the point that she all but collapsed back on the couch, her limbs heavier than they should have been.

"Babe?"

She looked to the door to see Chris lingering there, his uncertainty clear, even though he must have known exactly what she was going through. She reached for him and he covered the distance between them immediately, sitting with her and wrapping his good arm around her so that she could lean into him. She did, feeling a strange sense of security in it.

"You okay?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I've been… having the weirdest dreams since I shot Kotsiopulos. There's this man, and he's fighting with a woman. They're yelling at each other, fighting, and there are flames everywhere. Suddenly there's this gun in my hand and it goes off. He just falls, and then the woman is pulling me away." Liz felt his fingers start to work through her hair in a soothing motion and she nestled in a little closer. "Every time there's this overwhelming sense of… It's just horrible. Like I've killed someone I loved."

"So you do remember."

Liz sat up quickly, turning to the door to see Katarina Rostova there. "I don't know what I remember."

"Give us a minute, Christopher?" Katarina prompted and Liz felt her fiancé turn to her for confirmation she was alright with it.

She offered him a smile. "You might want to go check on your parents. They looked ready to start a war themselves."

"Call if you need me," he said softly and squeezed her hand.

He moved past Katarina, who watched him until he was out of her peripheral, then her gaze turned back to Liz. The younger woman didn't move, but watched her. She had imagined what her mother must have been like many times, but this woman was not what a child's mind would have conjured.

Katarina tried for a smile. "Raymond hasn't changed in thirty years. Always making decisions for others because he thinks he knows best."

Liz snorted. "You know him well."

"I do."

"The man from my dream. You said he's real?"

"He was."

"I killed him then," Liz breathed.

"Liz."

She turned to see Chris back at the door and his voice had been sharp. "What's wrong?"

"We've been compromised."

"How?"

"Malik knew about it somehow."

Liz stood, the severity of the situation setting in. Whatever her missing memories meant would have to wait. Right then all their lives were on the line.


	86. Family

**Family**

Everyone had jumped into motion the moment the warning came in. There had been no way to move the prototype in the time they had to escape, but there was a plan in action. It was still in the process of hashing out the details, but as far as Liz had heard it sounded like Howard Hargrave had managed to pull a couple of key components from the prototype. It wasn't an ideal move, but with the Cabal breathing down their necks they had needed to regroup.

Liz just would have preferred to have regrouped in one place. Instead she had found herself ushered away with few answers and plenty of added security to a safe house that Reddington kept.

She lingered at the entrance to the back room where Red sat with Kate Kaplan, speaking to her in quick, low tones.

"Hey. Baz said that Edward is on the phone for you."

Reddington looked up at her, the frown still playing at his features. "Thank you, Elizabeth. Kate, we'll finish this before I leave."

"Of course, Raymond," she answered briskly and Liz waited until Reddington had moved fully past her before she took his seat.

Kate Kaplan blinked owlishly from behind her rectangle glasses and Liz watched her for a long moment. There was a lot that she didn't know about Reddington's cleaner. She was a determined woman, brilliant, and loyal as any of his most trusted allies. She had broken away though and sided with Scottie Hargrave to bring Katarina Rostova into the picture against what Liz could only assume would have been Red's wishes. If Reddington was going to keep her from Katarina herself, she would have to be creative with the way she found answers. "Why?" she asked at last, the single question holding all the weight of all the questions swirling in her mind.

Dark eyes blinked again, much more slowly this time, before she pursed her thin lips together thoughtfully. She didn't break eye contact to look back at Reddington for permission, but instead pulled in a steadying breath. "I knew your mother many years ago. I worked for her."

"What? As a spy? Is that what Scottie was as well?"

Kaplan chuckled softly. "What Susan Hargrave is is complicated at best, but no. I've never been a spy. I was your nanny."

Liz swallowed hard, trying to keep her composure as the older woman continued.

"Until the events of the fire… when I took you to stay with Sam at your mother's request."

"Did you know she was alive?"

"No." There was a sadness in that single word, as if it weighed heavier than anything else she'd said. "I received a call from her and she… a few days later the news came out that she'd committed suicide."

"How did you start working for Reddington?"

There was a small smile there, almost a fond one. "That was… a long road, dearie, but I'd promised your mother to protect you, and that seemed like the best way at the time."

The younger woman nodded very slowly, letting all the information sink it. She resisted the urge to look behind her to see if Reddington was listening in. "Red… is he… Why would he…?"

Kaplan shook her head. "Those aren't my secrets, Elizabeth."

"I ran a DNA test," Liz blurted out after a long moment of silence stretched between them. "Maybe two weeks after we met. We were on a case in Montreal and it was… weird. Intimate. I palmed his scotch glass and ran his DNA against my own." Her gaze flickered upward to find Kaplan watching her, but giving nothing away. "I never looked. I was terrified to find out that the devil could be my father, but…. After everything, I don't know. So much has happened. Chris thinks he is. He said there was something about the way he denied it, but he thinks he is."

"I can't give you the answers you're looking for," Kaplan said softly.

"I know, but neither will he. Is he afraid Katarina will? Is that why he's keeping her away from me?"

"Katarina has always been… unpredictable. It can make her dangerous. I understand Raymond's fears, but if Katarina can protect you, then it's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Will she? I mean, I know she's my mother, but-"

"Your mother has always loved you, Elizabeth. Of all the questions that you have, you should know that at the very least."

Clear blue eyes closed slowly and she nodded, a thin smile all she could muster. "Thank you, Kate." She stood then and turned, her footsteps quick so that she couldn't talk herself out of them. They led her into the main room where Reddington was on the phone, speaking with his hands dancing in the air. He glanced over and she did everything she could to keep her expression even as she waited. "Yes, just make sure it's ready. We'll be there within the hour." He flipped the phone closed and loosed a long sigh. "Elizabeth-"

She didn't let him get any further. Without warning she crossed the space between them and wrapped her arms around him in a rare hug. Somehow it felt like everything that had happened since he'd walked into her life: awkward and a little unsure with more questions than answers on any given day, but, at it's core, somehow it was just _right_. "I don't know if you're my father or you just…. should have been, but it doesn't matter," she managed and felt him stiffen at the shaky confession.

Slowly, when she didn't let go, he shifted enough to reach an arm around her and pull her close. They stood like that for a long moment, neither saying anything, but holding on. It didn't matter if he was a devil or a saint, her father or someone that loved her like one. Somehow, somewhere along the way, Raymond Reddington had become family, and as they moved towards yet another dangerous confrontation, they would do so together.


	87. Past Choices

**Past Choices**

Things had moved relatively quickly with the Cabal on their doorstep. They had reached out to the Task Force and had found that the fact that Halcyon's blacksite had been compromised wasn't their only problem. The Task Force was under direct attack. Laurel Hitchin had taken Kotsiopulos' place as the acting director of the Cabal, and apparently Meera Malik's disappearance had not gone unnoticed. The Task Force was sidelined, with Cooper being watched, Ressler put on leave - due to the great emotional stress of everything that had happened, so the official records were saying - and Samar Navabi, as far as the FBI knew, was in the wind. The only member they'd kept was Aram Mojtabai, and he was working directly with Reven Wright who, according to Cooper, was as uncomfortable with the situation as the Task Force was.

Katarina Rostova, from a secured satellite link fed through the Artax Network had given them a rundown of her, Reddington, and Howard's plan. The Cabal was made up on factions, and while the Director - and now Hitchin - held a great deal of power in North America, their orders originated from a council in Bonn, Germany. Katarina was convinced that if they took down the council that that would take away the different factions of the Cabal's bite. No one had ever gotten close to the council before, but with a few clever tricks courtesy of Dumont, they had upgraded the parts that they had taken with them to act as a Trojan Horse. The information would transfer to both Halcyon computers as well as the Post Office. The key was getting someone in without tipping them off.

Nez had volunteered for the op. She was going in with little backup - Samar and Ressler were traveling with her, but she would break from them as soon as they reached Bonn, and allow herself to be picked up with the missing pieces on her. It was dangerous, but she'd been ready for it.

Now they were in a holding pattern as she and the two Task Force members flew to Germany and Christopher Hargrave felt like a single spark could have ignited an explosion within the walls of Halcyon between his parents.

His still-healing shoulder twinged as he walked down the hall and rounded the corner into his mother's office. She looked up from whatever she was going over and there was a glint of surprised hope in her dark eyes. "Christopher. I thought you'd be in the war room."

"Their flight won't touch down for another three and a half hours. I've been...going over and over what this means for you, because Dad won't say a damn thing about it."

"Yes, he's determined to discuss everything after this is dealt with."

"Yeah, well, I can't just ignore it like him."

His mother nodded slowly, shifting behind her desk. "What do you want to know?"

"How do you know her?" Chris asked, the implication clear.

Scottie Hargrave pulled in a steadying breath and set her tablet down. "Katarina and I answered to the same handler within the Cabal many years ago."

"So you do work for the Cabal?" He'd promised himself that he was going to keep the subject on Liz's mother, but the fact that Scottie was willingly opening up seemed almost too good to be true.

"It's complicated, Christopher."

He tilted his head. "I have an IQ of 170. Pretty sure I can grasp the concept."

She gave him a small smile. "I was recruited by the CIA early during undergrad. With my father's reputation, they had already been looking at me. The Cabal has people all through the various organizations. I thought I was working for the good guys."

"And you never told Dad?"

Scottie closed her eyes. "When he came onto the scene with ideas for Halcyon, my handler told me to make contact. They wanted to… watch him. The implications were there to get close. How close they never made explicit, but there wasn't a great deal of question there."

Chris blinked hard. "You married him for them?"

"I did."

"Did you love him at all?"

"I cared for him a great deal, to the point that when our wedding day came that I wasn't sure that I should go through with it, but I was pregnant with you and…" The sentence tapered off and her smile turned real. "I knew it was a dangerous game that would eventually come to… something, but when I held you I knew I had to fight for it somehow. They took you to bring me to heel and I never…"

"Hey." She looked up at him and there was a strange rawness to her expression that gave him just a half a beat longer pause than he'd meant to take. He tried for a smile. "You chose us."

"I tried to."

"You're going against them now, right? I'd say that's choosing us."

"I hope your father sees it that way when this is all said and done."

Chris closed his eyes briefly, steeling himself. "Is that why you did it? Did I… see someone? Know something? Is that why you had that guy take my memories?"

"Yes. In part."

"And you gave the name over to Reddington to take Liz's?"

"Yes."

He squared his shoulders as best as he could, catching her gaze. His mother frowned at him. "You really should wear the sling, Christopher. Your shoulder is far from healed."

Chris shook his head, not letting her change the subject. He was going to get answers. It was past time for them. "Who is he to her?"

Scottie Hargrave stared at him for a long moment before she gave him a thin smile. "I think you know."

"I want to hear someone say it."

She looked away, her gaze distant. "He's her father."

Chris stood there unmoving for a long moment, letting the truth wash over him. He'd suspected for a long while, but hearing the words left him uncertain how he felt.

"Are you sure you want Reddington for a father-in-law?" his mother tried for the weak tease.

"Wouldn't really add to the levels of family crazy by too much," he answered and gave her a strained smile of his own. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being honest. It's not… easy for people like us. I know that."

Her expression turned sad and she reached a hand out for him and Chris stepped forward to take it. "I never meant for you to be like me, Christopher. We always want our children to be better than we are."

"And he is."

Mother and son both looked around to see Howard lingering at the door. He looked tired and worn, like they all were, but he offered Chris a thin smile. "Everything that's happened, every choice your mother and I have made, in the end you'll always be the one we're most proud of. The one we never could regret. You're a good man, son. Better than either of us could ever hope to be."

Chris stood still, staring at the open praise that he'd received so rarely growing up.

His father reached forward, clasping a hand on his good shoulder. "C'mon. You have an op to oversee. We're in this together to the end."


	88. Set the Trap

**Setting the Trap**

The trip to Germany had been surprisingly enlightening. Nez had discovered that the resident Boy Scout was also a sharp shooter and that Samar Navabi might just carry as many hidden weapons as she did. The two feds were also as determined as she was to set fire to the Cabal and watch it go up in flames. Considering they were her backup as she played bait, it was good to know they were as determined as she was.

Dumont had leaked just enough information to make it look accidental. The man was an artist, she had to admit, and if everything went to plan they would pick her up between the airport and the supposed meeting location. She held her bag closely as she moved through the crowd.

"May I just say that I was ecstatic to hear you were the one making the delivery?"

There was pressure at the small of her back and Nez felt the man behind her guide her towards an alleyway and away from the crowds. A quick glance behind her proved her suspicions right. Matias Solomon. The Cabal's loyal enforcer. He'd been the one to lead the attack on Chris' wedding. "Yeah, and exactly why is that?"

"You're good," he answered silkily. "Don't suppose you'd be willing to come over to the winning side?"

"Who says you're the winning side?" she asked, slamming her head back hard, pivoting around to wrench the gun away and it clattered to the ground. She needed to put up a fight. She wouldn't be the reason the Cabal suspected a trap.

And if she got a chance to break the man's nose that had shot her partner, all the better.

The smug bastard grinned at her and sidestepped a punch to the face. She didn't let him get away as she swung around with the opposite leg and knocked the wind out of him with a hard kick to the gut.

He coughed hard, doubling over and chuckling. "My point exactly."

Nez smirked, but the moment it took was all it took him to straighten and have her shoved up against the building with a wicked looking knife at her throat. "The bag, please."

She leveled a dangerous glare at him as he pulled it from her fingers. "I'm gonna find you," she swore lowly and he flashed a toothy smile.

"Oh I hope so."

The shot echoed in the alleyway, the bullet sending small pieces of brick flying as it hit just to the side of Solomon. Nez could have sworn she saw him wink before he shoved her off her balance. She rolled quickly to her feet, but he was already gone, Ressler and Samar coming up the other end of the alley.

Nez lifted one dark eyebrow at the small hole in the brick. It'd been a close shot. "You are good," she acknowledged and the ginger agent snorted, unamused.

"Come on. We need to get out of the open."

"Holding back?" Samar asked as the started down the alleyway.

"You have no idea."

* * *

 

Notes: So, I was really hoping to find a way to work Solomon into Halcyon in this story, but alas, on the opposing side he remains.

Thankfully I have a little more room to work in my multi-chapter I've been working on. As much trouble as he causes for Tom sometimes, I'm going to miss Matias :(


	89. The Waiting Game

**The Waiting Game**

"What _was_ the plan, Raymond?" Katarina asked as she took a sip of her riesling, those piercing blue eyes watching him as she did. "The Concierge of Crime," she said with a knowing smile. "Surely there's more to it than that? Don't get me wrong, everyone who's anyone in the criminal world knows the title and no one wants to cross you. Your employees are loyal, your friends even more so, but what for?" She leaned forward, her elbows against the small table between them and she held her wine glass loosely, watching him closely. "You gave up everything - your career, your family, your reputation - to stay one step ahead of them?"

"For Elizabeth," he confirmed, lifting his own bordeaux to his lips. "I told you I was willing to leave it all for her. You were the one that wouldn't break from Rostov."

"Well, if you'd told me you had a Bonnie and Clyde scenario in mind I might have reconsidered," the former KGB agent teased, her gaze playful, but he knew better. Katarina Rostova was playful and seemingly carefree. She was the woman that would dance in the rain and smile through all her lies. She was the woman who had seduced him, even after he knew who she was. She was clever and if one wasn't careful, they might mistake her for a bright star in a dim world, but it was an act. Like so much, it was all a façade. It hid the fear, the worry, and above all, the confusion.

Reddington let his eyes slip closed for a moment. "Years ago, after I brokered one of my first deals and brought Christopher home to his parents, I realized that no child would be safe near them. Not unless the parent were a contender. Howard and I spoke about it at length. We… disagreed on the path to take."

"You two always did butt heads." Katarina smiled, and for a moment Reddington thought it might have been a little real. He found himself echoing it for just a moment. He found himself wanting to tell her everything and to lay all his secrets bear. He wanted to know if she approved of any of them at all and, yes, he even wanted to hear her say that he'd made the right choices.

It was so easy to forget just how dangerous Katarina Rostova could be.

"It's a long story, Kat," he said instead, waiving his hand in the air. "I made alliances, I built an empire. I kept her safe. The plan was always and remains Elizabeth's safety."

"Masha."

"Elizabeth." He tilted his head.

"Of all the lies I told you, the one that said Constantin had the right to name her hurt the most, didn't it?" she asked quietly.

He took a long drink from his wine glass, hating the way she made him feel. Open and bare, like everything was laid out in front of her with little to no effort. No one could read him like she did.

The waiter appeared at the table with two fresh glasses and a note under Reddington's. "Danke," Red murmured, unfolding it to read.

"This is like old times, isn't it, Raymond?" Katarina asked and he could feel her gaze on him.

"The stakes are higher. It's been delivered. We should go."

As he stood he found that Katarina was already on her feet, her heels putting her almost at his height. "When this is over, please don't take her from me."

The words were more honest than he had expected, and as he risked a look at her, her expression was more open that he could recall in his memory. "Like you took her from me?"

"We've both hurt each other, Raymond."

He snorted. "This isn't about us, Kat. This is about her. Let's finish this."

 


	90. The Trojan Horse

**The Trojan Horse**

Chris would have taken another bullet next to this. The waiting was excruciating. They'd received word that Nez, Ressler, and Samar had made it to the safehouse and that the package had been delivered, but past that they were just waiting. Cooper, who had been ousted out of the Post Office, was there with them, seated at the table with Scottie and Howard. Chris couldn't sit. All he could do was pace. If this fell apart, if they had banked on the Cabal's greed and it didn't pan out, they had nothing.

He glanced over to Dumont who was carefully monitoring the feeds. "I'll be just outside. Yell when they come through."

"Gotcha, boss," the technician answered and Chris ducked out before anyone could stop him, turning the corner just enough to be out of the line of sight. He pulled in a deep breath and dug his phone out of his pocket.

The line rang once. Twice. Three times. He was starting to wonder if he'd dialed one number off. It was a new number. Reddington had given her the burner phone when he'd sent her underground. He was about to pull the phone away to check when a familiar voice filled his ear. " _Hey. Anything?_ "

"Not yet," he admitted softly, leaning against the wall and grimacing as his shoulder twinged. He switched the phone to his left hand. "How are you holding?"

Liz snorted on the other end of the line. " _He stuck me in a hole in the ground with babysitters. Literally. Did you know Mr Kaplan was my nanny as a kid?_ "

"Somehow that explains so much," he teased and he could almost hear her roll her eyes from the other end.

" _Jerk. How is it there?_ "

"Quiet. Tense. Until they put the prototype back together we're in a holding pattern."

" _I guess I thought that this would be over a lot quicker._ "

"Yeah." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, letting it thump against the wall lightly. "We're going to bring this together, Liz. We will. You're not going to have to run much longer."

" _Do you think they'll give me my badge back?_ "

The question wasn't one he'd considered before. He wanted to say yes. He wanted to reassure the woman he loved, but he didn't want to lie to her. "I don't know, Lizzie."

" _What's Halcyon's policy about co-workers dating?_ " she asked, the tease thin, but it pulled a smile from him. He opened his mouth to answer, but the sound of his name caught his attention.

"We got 'em," his father said, his bright blue eyes sharp and Chris felt the weight lift just a little.

"You hear that, babe?"

" _Yeah_ ," she managed from the other end. " _Chris? I love you._ "

"I love you too. You're going to be okay."

"We're _going to be okay_ ," she stressed.

His smile was goofier than a man tasked with running point on a world-changing op should have been and he heard her end the call so that he could get his job done. He followed his father back into the war room and saw the data streaming across Dumont's laptop and up on the screen. His eyes grew a little wider as he marveled at it. If information was power, Halcyon Aegis had struck gold.

"Are you-"

"Not now," Dumont snapped, his fingers flying over the keyboard and he continued mumbling softly to himself as he worked.

"It's turned the Quantum Computing against them. It's infiltrating everything they have and feeding it to us."

"And to the FBI," Cooper verified from his place.

"Yep. Aram's locking it down now. Say the word and we flood every government outlet with it and set the Cabal on fire." Dumont looked up and Chris turned to look at his father when he didn't answer. He knew the struggle. It was one he was having himself. Releasing this gave up that power as quickly as they had gained it. They could rule the intelligence community with this, bringing the Cabal under Halcyon and using them for whatever they wanted. They could control them, use them, and benefit from them.

But it would leave them alive. It would leave them kicking.

"Do it," Christopher said, giving Dumont the go ahead.

"Better than the generation before you, son," Howard murmured softly and Chris tried for a smile. They finally had them.


	91. The Council

**The Council**

They were already running by the time that Reddington and Katarina strode into the building. No one stopped them. They were all too busy with what they hoped was damage control.

It was beautiful chaos, she realized as she watched them scurry like ants that had had their mound kicked. These gods on their hill had found that they were nothing of the sort. After everything they had done, they'd been brought to the ground. She never had thought it was possible, but all bets were off when they had threatened Masha.

Someone to her left shouted at her in German, but she reached for her gun, barely looking as she pulled the trigger, and the argument was instantly silenced.

"You're having fun," Raymond acknowledged as he held a door open for her, and she could have sworn she saw a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Mm." He quirked an eyebrow at her in question and she shot him a sly smile. She'd been gone so long that she hadn't realized how much she had missed it. She missed the plan coming together, their enemies on their knees in front of them. She missed working with him, and sometimes around him. And, she had to admit, she missed the way Raymond Reddington made an entrance.

"Hello, everyone, I do hope we're not interrupting," Raymond said cheerfully as they stepped into the Council chambers.

"Reddington."

Katarina looked over, finding an aging German man that she'd known for many years. He stood from his place, everything about him trying to command the power that he no longer had.

"Frederick Gott. It's been, what? Twenty-five years?" Raymond asked, his head tilted to the side and that grin of his that he got plastered across his face. Katarina let her gaze sweep over the cowering Council members, many looking as if they'd seen a ghost. They should have known better. They all should have known better. Even a body is not absolute proof, and she hadn't given them that.

Gott snorted a mirthless laugh. "The Concierge of Crime. Been planning this for a while, have you? I see you've even brought a ghost at your side."

"Oh she's quite real, I assure you," Raymond answered, the smile never fading. "As are all your problems right now, Herr Gott. All of your problems."

Katarina spun as someone slammed to a stop in the open door behind them, eyes wide with fear as she pointed her pistol at his head. The young man moved slowly, carefully passed, and to Gott.

"What your young friend is likely here to tell you is that your secrets have just been released publically. All of them. Every last file that you kept was sucked right up into that little prototype that Howard Hargrave's scientists put together and spit back out to their networks. Don't ask me how they do it. I haven't the foggiest, but I do promise you that if you turn on that television there, you'll see that no one is talking about Elizabeth Scott any longer."

The young page that had come in to deliver the news flipped the TV screen on and the news was filled with information incoming. "Now," Raymond continued, "the FBI, the NSA, the CIA, and every other organization Stateside and even a few foreign - including the German government, I believe?" He looked back at Katarina and she offered him a charming smile of affirmation. "Yes. Even the German government has received this information. They'll be sorting through it of course, rooting out those that have so deeply embedded themselves, but Halcyon… Halcyon Aegis is the kicker. You know, I argued with Howard when he pushed for that company, but here we are, and do you know what? That boy of his that you took so many years ago? You know the one? Crying, terrified, half drowned by your thugs in the ocean when he tried to run? You and I met with Alan Fitch to discuss his release, Gott, you remember that, don't you?" Raymond flashed a wide, terrifying grin. "He just released your secrets to the world. Best of luck."

Frederick Gott took a heavy seat in his chair, almost as if his legs wouldn't hold him any longer. Sirens sounded outside the building and Raymond turned to Katarina. "Shall we?"

"Just a moment," she told him as she turned back to one of the men that had driven her to leave everyone she had love and fake her own death. She remembered the man standing amidst the flames that night and threatening her before that. He wanted the Fulcrum. He wanted the securities diminished. He wanted wanted Raymond Reddington brought to heal and he wanted Katarina Rostova on her knees in front of him. Now, she stood, and his legs wouldn't hold him. "I want you to understand something, Frederick. I want you to understand that you've brought this down. I know that everything that's happened to Masha has been your people's doing, and she'll walk free after this. Your people will have nowhere to hide and my daughter will finally be free."

"And what will you be?" he asked. "A relic. You have no country, no allegiances. You have nothing. Not even the daughter you gave it all up for. She's what? Thirty now? Did she even know you?"

"This isn't about me. This is about her," Katarina said lowly and the shot went off without warning, leaving the room drenched in silence save for the sirens wailing outside.

Raymond gave her just a moment to stare at the man that they both hated before taking her arm and guiding her towards the back exit. Somewhere along the way, with the sound of a battle raging behind them, her hand slipped down into his as they ran.

* * *

Notes: This is the 91st installment for the series and there are 94 all together.... we're getting really close. Does anyone have any predictions on the ending chapters?


	92. The Right Question

**The Right Question**

She had heard her name whispered for weeks. She was a pariah. Hated. Loathed. A sleeper agent. A traitor. There were so many names that the media had tacked to Agent Elizabeth Scott. They had said that she had used her wedding to escape and that she'd betrayed them all. The lies had weighed on her so that she thought she might never get out from under them, but in the end, the people that had mattered most believed her.

They were the ones that stood with her as she was cleared of the charges that she would have faced. The evidence of the Cabal was overwhelming, and that included the former Director of Clandestine Services. Arrests were still being made, cases still being put together, but she could see the end in sight. It was over. It was finally over.

Liz stood at the door of the war room in Halcyon's headquarters, not quite ready to interrupt Reddington and Howard's conversation that they were having.

"He cares about you very much."

She turned, startled by the voice, to find Katarina Rostova standing there, her expression playful, even if Liz thought that might be a bit of a ruse. "I know."

Katarina smiled and her eyes softened just a little. "I asked him not to take you from me again, but...I'm looking at you right now and I realize that isn't something he can grant or deny me anymore. Without me, you've grown into… an amazing woman, Masha." She paused, closing her eyes briefly. "Elizabeth."

Liz felt a smile pull at her lips. "I hope you'll stay."

"I might. I'll try." She reached a hand out to Liz and suddenly she was holding her mother's hands. It was a strange sensation. It should feel familiar, she thought, and in a way it did, just not in the way that she had expected. "You should know," the redheaded spy said quietly, leaning in close. "I know him… better than he knows himself, even after all these years. All the things he's done, all the things he's become to protect you… he doesn't think he deserves you."

"Reddington?" Liz managed, staring into those pale eyes.

"Mm," her mother hummed. "You've asked him if he's your father before, haven't you?"

"He said he isn't."

"Ask the right question. Raymond is a sin eater. He… takes everything on himself. He's stubborn that way, but he could never deny you. Ask him the right question and he won't."

The dark haired woman nodded slowly, starting to turn, but she stopped. "Do you love him?"

Katarina chuckled softly. "That's complicated. Not everyone gets a happy ending, my love. You can though. You should."

"You could try," Liz blurted out, swallowing hard and feeling a bit self conscious as the words left her mouth.

"I can't change what I've done to him."

Liz tried for a smile. "Forgiveness doesn't change the past, but it can your future. If you let it."

Her mother remained still, staring at her for a long moment, and the door to the war room opened as Howard passed by them on his way out. She pulled in a steadying breath and Katarina gave her hand a squeeze before releasing her and she turned to catch the glass door before it closed behind him.

Reddington offered her a smile as she entered. "I hear on good authority that your badge will be reinstated once things die down. Perhaps you'll have some well deserved rest. I hear that-"

"Am I your daughter?"

Surprise flickering across his expression. "What?"

"I asked you before if you were my father and you told me no. You told Chris no. You've told everyone no, but we've all been asking the wrong question, haven't we? What you are to me doesn't matter to you as much as what I am to you. Am I your daughter?"

He stared at her, his expression torn, and he gave the smallest of nods. He cleared his throat, his voice still trembling as he tried to speak. "Elizabeth, I understand if, after everything, you need to step away…"

All at once Liz had her arms around him, her head buried in his shoulder, and she felt his arms wrap around her carefully, almost as if he were afraid that if he held too tight that she'd simply disappear.

"I know it's…. over now, but don't go? Will you stay?"

"Yes," he managed. "As long as you need me."

She nodded, not trusting her voice as she held on tight.


	93. Looking Forward

**Looking Forward**

"Leave it. Leave it," Howard grumbled as he tried to brush his wife's fussing hands away. Her long fingers were persistent though and she straightened the tie and moved to the collar that was so stiff that it couldn't have moved if she'd hit it. "It's fine, Scottie," he tried again.

"There's something a little off about it," she insisted, "and I know you. You'll complain about it as soon as the photos come out."

He caught her hand, holding it tight and she looked at him, a little surprised at the contact. Things hadn't stopped since Elizabeth had been exonerated. Howard and Scottie had both been in DC more than their home in New York, if for nothing else than to simply attend the many, many hearings that were taking place then to handle the multitude of Cabal members. They had even found a few in their own ranks, and those had been some of the first to be taken care of.

Now, though, on the day of their son's wedding - sans shootout this time, they hoped - it was like the calm in the eye of the storm. Things were quiet. They had somehow avoided the media and the only people in attendance were only family, if by blood or by choice. Liz's team, Chris team and , Red's team. As far as they knew, Red and Kat had ever intention of being there as long as they didn't hit yet another delay like the ones that had been piling up for them. Red had said that they had to do with damage control, but Howard had a sneaky suspicion that it wasn't exactly what the Concierge of Crime would have everyone think. Even so, Reddington wouldn't miss this for the world, and Howard would have bet money that Katarina wouldn't either.

Everyone that had supported Liz while on the run stood to support her on her day, and it was a reminder that things would eventually go back to normal, or as normal as the Hargraves knew, and when they did, that was when the hard questions had to be faced.

"Howard," Scottie prompted, pulling him out of his thoughts. "We're going to be late."

He pulled her hand up and pressed a kiss to it, pulling a startled expression out of her, and he caught her eyes to try for a few meaningful words. Instead he pulled her forward, his lips pressed against hers and he felt her fingers trace the side of his face. They didn't part until someone tapped on the door outside, telling them that they were ready for them.

"I need one thing, before we walk out that door."

"Name it," his wife answered, a little breathless.

"We go at this together. You and me, just like we always have, but no more secrets. No working around each other. If you can commit to that, we've got a chance."

She stared at him for a long moment and he started to think that maybe she couldn't even promise him that. Finally her lips turned upward just a little and the mask cracked. Scottie nodded and kissed him again. "Together," she promised.

"Good," Howard chuckled. "Let's go see our son get married, shall we?"

* * *

Notes: Ah, my Hargrave2 kiss I never got. I really do want to believe that these two loved each other once and that the pain of finding out that she'd been lying to him for so many years is what really drove Howard over the edge in canon. We saw what lengths Liz did after two years of marriage to Tom and when she thought that the love was a lie too. Could you imagine what she would have done after 30+ years? Honestly, I doubt Tom would have survived it.

But at least here, with the Hargraves, they've always had Christopher. There's the difference. Howard had something steady in his life and it allowed him to have a little more of an open mind about it. Now if I could get him to go that direction over in Demons at the Door lol.

 


	94. The Beggining of Everything

**The Beginning of Everything**

The last several weeks had been filled with meetings and hearings and debriefs. It had been a swirl of activity that had left them struggling to keep up. Arrests were made, hearings set, and Chris had found himself in the middle of it. He had thought the best part was the fact that Liz had gotten her badge back at the end of it all, but somehow even that had been topped.

His fiancé had never argued with him that he was the romantic out of the two of them. He was the one that set up candlelight dinners and brought her flowers after an argument. He had told her since the beginning that he preferred it that way. She deserved to be spoiled and he liked being able to do it. That day, though, she'd topped anything he had done yet.

There had been a note waiting for him when he'd gotten back from a hearing. It was pinned to a hanging bag, with a time and location just above the words in Liz's scrawled handwriting. _I don't want to regret anything_.

In the bag was a suit very similar to the one he'd picked out to wear to their wedding.

The location turned out to be Assistant Director Harold Cooper's home, and when Chris pulled up he saw peonies all along the little gate that led to the side yard. He seemed to be the last one to arrive as he picked his way around, grin only growing as he saw Liz standing in a simple white dress and chatting with Cooper and Samar up towards the front. "You know, I thought I was forgetting something when I left the house this morning," he teased, drawing her attention. "Aren't you supposed to be at the other end of the aisle or something?"

Liz's smile brightened as he crossed the yard towards her. "I got tired of waiting."

"I see that," he chuckled, coming to a stop and letting his gaze sweep the crowd. It was a small gathering, but anyone who mattered to them was there, with two noticeable exceptions. "So today's the day, huh?"

"You okay with that?"

"Better than," he said with a grin, leaning towards to to press a quick kiss to her lips, but a small sound of disappointment escaped him as she dodged.

"After the ceremony."

"Is everyone here?" Cooper asked, looking over the small crowd that came to stand in his yard for the impromptu wedding.

Chris started to answer, but Liz cut him off. "They said not to wait."

He could hear the disappointment just under the steadiness of her voice, but he didn't argue. They were her parents and this was her decision that day.

Her laugh caught his attention and he realized that he hadn't stopped smiling since he had made it there. Her mischievous expression didn't fade as they took their place, Cooper spoke for what seemed like an eternity until Chris found both Liz and her boss looking at him expectedly and his brain registered half a moment later that Cooper had said something about vows. He cleared his throat. "This is kind of perfect the way you did this today. It's… us. I don't think we've ever been the… traditional version of normal. I mean, I was pretty sure you were going to shoot me that first case we worked together." A chuckle spread through the crowd and Liz shook her head. He took her hand, unable to wait completely, and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "It may not have been conventional or even easy, but it's worth every battle we've fought. If I knew it or not, you had me from the moment I met you at that coffee shop. I've never loved anyone like I love you, Liz, and I never could. No matter what I've accomplished, loving you is always king to be my greatest success."

She ducked her head a little, her smile never fading. "You are… probably my greatest failure as a profiler." Chris snorted a laugh and she short him a warning look to let her finish. "I had you completely wrong when we met. I saw this spoiled, arrogant, and reckless man. But then you let me get to know you. You're sweet and kind and better than you'll ever admit. You've stood by me and risked everything. I know that whatever life throws at us, we're a team. We'll face it together."

He was grinning like an idiot again, so much that all he could do was listen for the cue to kiss her. Liz was laughing as he did, her hand at the back of his neck and pulling him deeper into it. For just a few moments they were the only two that existed.

Liz broke the kiss first and Chris found himself following after her, not quite ready for the moment to end. She wrapped an arm around him though, turning to look out at their friends and family, and Chris caught sight of Reddington and Katrina who had slipped in through the back.

"What?"

He pointed and Liz shook her head. "Crazy family we have, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he chuckled.

"Can't back out now," she teased.

Chris grinned and kissed the side of her head. "Not for anything," he promised and felt her settle in. They were a family. It might have been a little dysfunctional, the kind that tried to kill each other occasionally, but it was theirs.

* * *

 

Notes: Well, that wraps the Hargrave Drabbles up. I never expected this series to grow  like it did. Honestly, I didn't even expect to post it to FFN or AO3, but this is what I get for appeasing plot bunnies: a full story lol

I hope you guys enjoyed the read. I came really close to adding an announcement about Agnes in at the end, but I thought it'd be a bit too much going on, so just know, in my mind, Agnes comes not too long after :P


End file.
